Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, Tome III
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: [Suite du Tome II] - Harry pensait enfin pouvoir passer une année normale à Poudlard. Mais entre l'évasion de Peter Pettigrow, célèbre criminel ayant vendu les Potter à Voldemort, et la présence des Détraqueurs, le Serpentard va vite se rendre compte que c'est sans espoir. Sans compter le nouveau Professeur de DCFM, bien connu de l'Héritier Black...
1. Des nouvelles du Ministère

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness (et oui, encore elle...!)

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

Bon, pour les petits nouveaux qui voudraient lire cette fic, je vous conseille de lire les Tomes I et II avant, sinon vous n'allez pas comprendre grand-chose ! ^^

Je continuerais à poster une fois par semaine, tous les samedis, donc...

 **Merci aux revieweurs (du dernier chapitre du Tome II)** : Rose-Eliade, Pims10, AEIO10, aussidagilaty, Aurelie Malfoy, Maeva Cerise, Black Jo, Woubidou, Guibe, serpentardecoeur, Stormtrooper2, Sombradele, le poussin, Oxytomire, aya31, Oriane, shenedoahcalyssa, Serpent d'ombre, TeZuKa j, Magouille, MissMalfoyFan, Guest, adenoide, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, NoxAcajou.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes (du dernier chapitre du Tome II) :**

 _Aussidagilaty_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Eh, Blaise essaye tout simplement d'être gentil ! xD

 _Le poussin_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Ahah, il n'y aura pas de romance avant le Tome IV, désolée ! ^^

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Oriane_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Pour ce qui est de Ginny, je l'aime bien dans le canon, mais je la trouve pas assez développer (ne parlons même pas des films, hein), donc je voulais qu'elle ait un rôle plus important dans les HPBL ! Alors, pour Lily... C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très développée pour le moment, mais ça viendra dans les prochains Tomes (le IV et le V pour être exact) ! Merci pour tous tes compliments, et encore merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Alors, les chapitres, si je poste plus d'un par semaine, je vais rattraper l'avance que j'ai dans l'écriture, et vous devrez attendre à un moment... Donc autant continuer avec un chapitre par semaine ! ;)

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre du Tome III... Enfin, Chapitre, c'est plus une mise en bouche qu'autre chose ! xD

La vie ne serait pas drôle sans sadisme !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre Un :

 **Arrestation de trafiquants en produits de Magie Noire au Manoir Selwyn !**

 _Hier matin, les Aurors ont effectués une descente dans le Manoir Selwyn, situé dans le Comté du Hampshire. Cette opération était le point final d'une mission contre des trafiquants de Magie Noire qui durait depuis plusieurs mois._

 _Nous avons pu interroger Rufus Scrimgeour, Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, qui a bien voulu nous résumer cette affaire :_ « Le département des Aurors était depuis plusieurs mois sur la trace d'une organisation de trafiquants de produits servant dans plusieurs Potions et Rituel de Magie Noire. Nous avons pu, à force d'enquêtes, identifier le Manoir Selwyn comme le Quartier Général de ce groupuscule et son propriétaire comme le chef de ce mouvement. » _Rappelons qu'en 1982, Charles Selwyn, alors accusé d'être Mangemort, avait réussi à échapper à Azkaban en affirmant avoir été sous Imperium._

 _Quand nous demandons l'objectif de cette opération, M. Scrimgeour ne veut répondre, mais une source interne au Bureau des Aurors nous a avoué que le but de cette organisation criminelle était de ramener Vous-Savez-Qui à la vie. Notre source nous indique également que la plupart des trafiquants arrêtés possèdent la Marque des Ténèbres, bien qu'aucun d'eux, mis à part Charles Selwyn, n'avait été inquiété par la justice à l'époque de la Guerre._

 _Grâce à cette opération, les Aurors ont pu mettre hors d'état de nuire plusieurs dizaines de trafiquants, qui sont en ce moment même enfermés dans le quartier de haute sécurité de la prison d'Azkaban en attendant leur procès qui devrait se tenir dans quelques semaines._

 _Votre envoyé spécial au Bureau des Aurors,_ _William Matthews_ _._

Lucius posa rageusement son journal sur sa table, les yeux étincelant de colère. Si ces abrutis se faisaient encore remarquer, la solution pour le retour du Maître leur échapperait probablement.

Il se leva de table sans adresser un seul regard à sa femme et son fils et se dirigea vers la cheminée, se plaçant dedans avec empressement.

\- Manoir Nott ! lança-t-il en jetant la Poudre de Cheminette.

Albus eu un sourire en coin en voyant la Une de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , mais ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps. Il aurait droit à un rapport complet dans peu de temps, en tant que Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot. Il se concentra plus particulièrement sur son colis de bonbon aux citrons qui venait d'arriver. C'est en se frottant les mains qu'il ouvrit le paquet, sous les yeux exaspérés de ses collègues.

Lily reposa le journal avec un petit sourire.

\- Pour une fois que le Ministère fait quelque chose de bien, dit-elle à son mari. Je pense que ça va durer, après tout, il n'y a aucun danger, en ce moment.

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que Lily Potter fut contredite :

 **Evasion de Peter Pettigrow !**

 _Alors que le Ministère gagnait en popularité suite à l'arrestation de trafiquants en Magie Noire, une mauvaise nouvelle vient entacher cette remontée médiatique du Ministre Fudge._

 _En effet, le célèbre criminel Peter Pettigrow, condamné à l'emprisonnement à vie à la prison d'Azkaban pour participation à un groupe terroriste (les Mangemorts) pour trahison (rappelons que c'est Peter Pettigrow qui alors qu'il était leur Gardien du Secret, a vendu les Potter à Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé), et pour meurtre a réussi à s'échapper après douze ans d'emprisonnement._

 _Il aurait apparemment profité du fait que les Détraqueurs ouvraient sa cellule pour lui apporter son plateau repas pour s'échapper en prenant sa forme d'Animagus rat._

 _Rappelons qu'avant d'être arrêté, Peter Pettigrow avait réussi à jeter un sort dans une rue Moldu, tuant dix d'entre eux en même temps que deux Aurors._

 _Nous pouvons nous poser plusieurs questions : pourquoi s'échapper après douze ans d'emprisonnement ? Va-t-il rejoindre ses camarades Mangemort ? Ou va-t-il essayer de se venger sur Tristan Potter, responsable de la mort de son Maître ?_

 _Page 2 : Compte-rendu du procès de Pettigrow (procès de 1981)_

 _Page 3 : Discours du Ministre Fudge - manque de sécurité à Azkaban ou négligence ?_

 _Page 4 : Des Détraqueurs à Poudlard !_

 _Votre reporter,_ _Rita Skeeter_ _._

\- Sirius, tu vas bien ? demanda Harry, soucieux.

Son Parrain avait les yeux (écarquillés) fixés sur la première page de _La Gazette_ depuis dix bonnes minutes, inquiétant légèrement son filleul.

\- On a un problème, annonça gravement le Lord Black.

Il passa le Journal à Remus, puis à Harry, qui eurent la même réaction que lui.

L'année à Poudlard n'allait pas, une fois de plus, être de tout repos.

* * *

Alors, avant de me lancer des tomates et autres légumes pourris à la figure, permettez-moi de dire une chose : " **Un auteur mort est un auteur qui écrit beaucoup moins bien.** " Pour ceux qui suivent L'Eclair, le Chien, le Dragon et le Corbeau oui, j'ai piquée cette phrase à Kitty ! xD (Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette histoire, je vous la conseille ! :D)

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, ce Chapitre ! Je voyais pas comment raconter les événements, et c'est seulement au bout de deux semaines - _deux longues pu***** de semaines_ \- que j'ai eu l'idée des articles de _La Gazette_ !

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu quand même, malgré le fait que ce soit court ! :)

A samedi prochain (le 23/01) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	2. Treizième Anniversaire

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness (*cœur cœur cœur*)

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Sombradele, stormtrooper2, Rose-Eliade, aya31, Black Jo, Ellana816, Serpent d'ombre, Woubidou, forgia, luffynette, 51, adenoide, aussidagility, tsumy-malnewca, Monny's Words, Cristal de glace, DracoWyatt, nicky XYZ, Pims10, Maeva Cerise, Aurelie Malfoy, Joshiroo, Nounette, Oxytomire, sebferga, Guest, Magouille.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Oh, alors je suis ton distributeur de lecture hebdomadaire ? ^^

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Pour ce qui est de pourquoi ils n'ont pas enlevé l'Animagus de Peter, je pense que c'est tout simplement impossible. Pour moi, dès que tu deviens Animagus, cela devient une partie de toi : on ne peut plus te l'enlever... Enfin, c'est mon avis, après ! ^^

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Nounette_ : Merci pour ta review ! C'est un chapitre par semaine, donc faudra patienter entre deux... x)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! :)

 _Guest_ : Merci à toi pour ta review ! ;)

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Deux, l'anniversaire d'Harry !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Lumos !_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Deux :

Cela faisait une semaine que la nouvelle de l'évasion de Peter Pettigrow avait été publiée, et bien qu'une véritable chasse à l'homme était organisée depuis (la moitié du Bureau des Aurors recherchait le Mangemort), l'enquête n'avançait pas. Alors qu'Harry et ses Tuteurs se prélassaient dans le salon, une lettre apparut de nulle part dans une étincelle rougeoyante, tombant sur les genoux de Sirius.

\- Une lettre de Dumbledore, fit Sirius après l'avoir lu. Il me demande de l'aide pour essayer de deviner le plan de Peter. Il veut que je vienne à Poudlard dans une heure pour en parler.

Il se leva, annonçant aux deux autres qu'il allait se préparer, et sortit du salon.

Restés dans la pièce, Harry et Remus échangèrent un regard perplexe.

\- Ça m'étonne qu'il réponde à une demande de Dumbledore avec autant d'enthousiasme, finit par dire Harry.

\- Oh, il en veut toujours à Dumbledore, même si on a pu voir qu'il regrettait sa décision, contrairement à James et Lily, répondit Lunard. Mais je pense que son empressement vient plus de son envie de se venger de Peter, Sirius a très mal prit sa trahison.

\- Comme tout le monde, non ? interrogea l'adolescent en haussant un sourcil.

\- Plus que les autres, contredit Remus. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ce n'est pas moi qui étais le plus proche de Peter à Poudlard. C'est Sirius qui lui a parlé en Première Année alors que les Serpentard l'ennuyaient. Je pense qu'il s'identifiait un peu à lui. Au début, les Gryffondors n'ont pas été tendre avec Sirius, du fait qu'il soit un Black. Alors il a prit Peter sous son aile et l'a défendu pendant toutes ces années. Bien sûr, il a fini par arrêter de le surveiller continuellement pour inventer toutes les farces possibles avec James, mais Peter restait son protégé. Je pense que de nous quatre, c'est Patmol qui a le plus souffert de la trahison de Peter, et surtout, il se sent coupable de l'avoir intégré à notre petite bande d'amis.

\- Mais c'est ridicule ! protesta Harry. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Sirius si Peter est devenu un Mangemort !

Remus ne dit rien, plongeant son regard dans la cheminée.

\- Tu sais louveteau, soupira-t-il. Les gens ont souvent tendance à vouloir trouver un coupable pour les choses qui leur font du mal. Sirius n'est pas différent, et il a voulu trouver un coupable par rapport à l'intronisation de Peter chez les Mangemort. Et tu le connais…

Remus ne finit pas sa phrase et sortit, laissant Harry seul, les yeux dans le vide.

Oui, Harry connaissait son parrain et il se l'imaginait bien se rendre responsable de l'entrée du rat chez les Mangemorts. Harry soupira. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer son parrain alors que lui-même avait tendance à se sentir coupable de toutes les mauvaises choses qui arrivaient à ses proches, l'agression de Kevin en était un bon exemple.

La journée passa sans que Lunard et lui n'aient de nouvelles de Sirius. Ils dînèrent à deux, et en allant se coucher, Harry ne pensa même pas au fait qu'il allait avoir treize ans le lendemain.

 _Il se débattait. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Son meilleur ami était en train de se faire frapper devant lui._

 _\- Calme-toi, gamin ! lui ordonna celui qui le retenait, le serrant plus fort._

 _\- Laissez-le tranquille ! cria le petit Harry de huit ans. Laissez-le ! Kevin ! Kevin !_

 _Mais son meilleur ami ne répondit pas, pleurant alors que les coups et les mauvais sorts pleuvaient sur lui._

 _\- Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe, on se croyait être un vrai sorcier ? railla l'un de ses agresseurs. Je ne laisserais pas les vrais sorciers être contaminés par la présence d'un membre de ton espèce !_

 _\- Kevin ! cria de nouveau Harry._

 _Avec la force du désespoir, il balança sa jambe en arrière, atteignant l'entrejambe de celui qui le retenait. Celui-ci le lâcha en gémissant, et Harry en profita pour s'élancer vers son meilleur ami._

 _Un des deux hommes qui frappaient Kevin se détacha de celui qu'il considérait comme impur pour le retenir, mais Harry se débattit à nouveau._

 _Répondant à sa rage, sa Magie se manifesta, envoyant voler les trois agresseurs contre le mur de la maison la plus proche. Harry s'effondra sous l'effort, mais rampa vers l'autre garçon. Son visage était baigné de sang, et son bras avait l'air cassé. Il saignait tellement qu'Harry se demanda comment on pouvait saigner autant._

 _\- Hey, Kev', tu m'entends ? fit-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. C'est fini, maintenant, tu peux ouvrir les yeux._

 _Mais son meilleur-ami ne répondait pas. Il lui secoua l'épaule, faisant attention à ses blessures._

 _\- Allez, Kev', réveille-toi ! répéta Harry._

 _Mais il ne se réveillait pas._

 _\- Kevin ! cria le brun en le secouant plus fort. Kevin ! KEVIN !_

 _L'autre garçon ne répondait toujours pas, et Harry commençait à se sentir engourdit. Sa vue se brouilla, mais il essaya de rester éveillé, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il secoua à nouveau son meilleur ami, l'appelant de toutes ces forces, puis ce fut le noir._

\- KEVIN ! hurla Harry en se réveillant, trempé de sueur.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Sirius entra, inquiet. Il se dirigea vers son filleul, dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Hey, tout va bien, gamin, c'est fini, le consola-t-il. C'est fini.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, renifla celui-ci. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider.

\- Ce n'était _pas_ de ta faute, Harry, tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon à l'époque, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, répondit Sirius, prononçant cette phrase pour la millième fois. Même Laurent et Christina te l'ont dit, tu as essayé d'aider Kevin, mais tu n'as pas réussi, et _personne_ ne peut t'en vouloir. S'ils t'en voulaient, ils n'auraient pas gardé contact, tu sais ?

Son filleul ne répondit pas, et Sirius était conscient que sa remarque était tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il se détacha de lui et lui fit boire une Potion calmante, dont ils avaient toujours un flacon à portée de main en cas de cauchemar.

\- Allez, va prendre ta douche et descend manger, gamin, il est bientôt midi, lui dit Sirius, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Sirius redescendit, tombant immédiatement sur le regard inquiet de Remus.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda le Loup-Garou.

\- Pas très bien, tu dois t'en douter, soupira Sirius, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards interrogateurs de ses invités. Je lui ai donné une Potion calmante et l'ai envoyé à la douche, il devrait bientôt arriver.

\- Je pense que notre petite surprise tombe à point nommé, conclu Remus.

Quand Harry descendit les escaliers après sa douche, il ne se sentait pas réellement mieux. La Potion calmante lui avait fait du bien, mais les images de son cauchemar lui revenaient en tête sans arrêt. Il soupira profondément et passa la porte de la cuisine.

\- SURPRISE ! s'écrièrent plusieurs voix.

Il releva la tête dans un sursaut. Dans la cuisine se trouvait Sirius, Remus et tous ses amis, c'est-à-dire Blaise, Daphnée, Théo, Adrian, Sarah, Ginny, Owen et Astoria.

En détaillant la pièce, Harry repéra une table où se trouvaient une montagne de cadeau, et aussi une banderole 'Joyeux Anniversaire Harry !' pendu au plafond.

\- On est déjà le 31 ? s'étonna-t-il.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et Harry les suivit, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur générale, Harry oubliant petit à petit son cauchemar au contact de ses amis. Puis ils passèrent dans le salon, pour le déballage des cadeaux.

Le premier était celui de Sirius et Remus : un collier mélangeant les armoiries des Black, des Lupin et des Potter, c'est-à-dire deux loups appuyés sur un écu avec la devise _Toujours Pur_ pour les Black, un aigle tenant un rameau d'olivier dans son bec pour les Lupin et un lion juché sur ses pattes arrière devant lequel on voyait la lettre P pour les Potter.

\- Il est magnifique, s'extasia Ginny.

\- Les Gobelins nous l'ont fait, fit Sirius, surprenant tous les adolescents. Mais ce n'est pas un simple collier. C'est un Portoloin d'urgence. Avec Peter en liberté, on ne sait jamais.

\- Et comment je peux l'activer ? demanda Harry en le plaçant autour de son cou.

\- Il a deux fonctions : t'amener à nous, ou nous amener à toi. Si tu veux venir vers nous, il faut prononcer un de nos noms complets, donc Sirius Orion Black ou Remus John Lupin. Si tu veux que l'on vienne à toi, il suffit de dire Patmol ou Lunard. Tout ça en pointant ta Baguette sur le collier, évidemment.

\- Merci, Parrain, fit Harry avec un sourire.

\- En espérant que tu n'ai jamais à l'utiliser, dit Remus en lui ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux.

Les autres cadeaux lui firent tout autant plaisir : un assortiment de chocolat de la part de Ginny et d'Astoria, un kit de Potions de Théo, Owen et Blaise, et un album photo retraçant ses deux premières années à Poudlard de la part de Sarah et Adrian, auxquels Harry jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- On a toujours un appareil photo invisible qui nous suit partout, expliqua Sarah. Et on avait pas mal de photo de vous, alors on s'est dit que cela te ferait plaisir. Les pages s'ajoutent quand il n'y a plus de place, alors tu pourras le compléter autant que tu le voudras.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, fit Harry avant qu'un sourire moqueur ne s'épanouisse sur ses lèvres. Et peut-être que dans quelques années, je pourrais ajouter des photos de votre mariage.

\- En parlant de ça..., dit Sarah en rougissant légèrement.

\- On a prévu de se marier l'été prochain, termina Adrian en prenant la main de sa fiancée. Début juillet, juste après les ASPIC. Et vous êtes invités, évidemment.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclamèrent les autres d'une même voix.

\- Félicitations ! firent Daphnée, Astoria et Ginny d'une voix excitée.

Les adolescents parlèrent une bonne demi-heure du mariage à venir avant que Sirius ne lui fasse remarquer qu'il lui restait un cadeau.

Il s'agissait de celui de Daphnée. C'était un écrin, dont Harry s'empara en lançant un regard interrogateur à sa meilleure amie, qui avait l'air légèrement angoissée.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir, fit-elle doucement.

En ouvrant l'écrin, Harry eu le souffle coupé.

C'était une bague, mais pas n'importe quelle bague. C'était une Bague d'Héritier. Chaque Héritier d'une famille de Sang-Pur se devait de la porter. Elle ressemblait beaucoup aux Bagues des Lords, mais elle était faite d'argent en non d'or. De plus, dessus n'étaient gravées aucune armoirie, juste la lettre du nom de la Famille, et sa devise.

\- Mais je croyais qu'elle était perdue ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Sirius. Et on ne l'a pas retrouvée. Mais Daphnée m'a envoyé une lettre pour me demander de l'aide pour te trouver un cadeau, et tout en échangeant des lettres, elle m'a demandé si tu avais déjà ta Bague. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était perdue alors elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait en refaire une. Je lui ai donné mon accord, et nous nous sommes arrangés avec les Gobelins.

\- C'est génial, Daphnée ! s'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Depuis le temps que je voulais l'avoir, cette fameuse Bague !

Il la plaça immédiatement à son annulaire droit, et sourit encore une fois à sa meilleure amie.

La journée se poursuivit dans les cris et les rires et vers 16 heures, tout le monde partit, Harry ayant un dîner de famille le soir-même.

En effet, après pratiquement deux ans sans se voir, Harry allait retrouver sa Tante, son Oncle et sa cousine. Andromeda et Ted lui avaient atrocement manqués, mais moins que Dora, avec laquelle il s'entendait comme larron et foire depuis son enfance. Elle commençait sa Deuxième Année en tant qu'Aspirante Auror en septembre, et Andromeda avait profité de leur retour de voyage pour les inviter pour son anniversaire. Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il entra dans la cheminée, annonçant la maison des Tonks comme destination.

* * *

Voilà pour ce Chapitre ! :D

On apprend un bout de l'histoire des Maraudeurs (qui sera complétée au fur et à mesure) et il y également le souvenir de l'agression de Kevin... Sur une note plus joyeuse, il y à la fête surprise pour l'anniversaire d'Harry ! ;)

Alors, les Bagues d'Héritier et les Bague de Lords, c'est une invention complète de ma part, mais je trouvais ça logique, pour que les familles anoblies se démarquent un peu de la société Sorcière en général... Ça colle avec leur arrogance caractéristique ! xD Comme vous vous en doutez, Blaise et Théo ont les leur, de même que Draco, Neville, et Tristan !

Oh, et si quelqu'un se le demande, les _Laurent et Christina_ cités par Sirius, ce sont les parents de Kevin ! Je précise, au cas où ! :)

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! A samedi prochain (le 30/01) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	3. Troisième rentrée

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Anthonaki, DracoWyatt, ay31, Sombradele, stormtrooper2, Guibe, Woubidou, Maeva Cerise, Renard66, Black Jo, Oxytomire, Serpent d'ombre, aussidagility, Aurelie Malfoy, Guest, shenendoahcalyssa, luffynette.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review, Aya' ! :D

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et oui... Il fallait bien le réconforter un peu après une nuit pareille, notre Harry ! xD

 _Guest_ : Merci à toi pour ta review ! :)

* * *

 **Description physique des personnages :**

Me revoilà avec les descriptions physiques des personnages, mais il n'y en aura pas beaucoup dans le Tome III, vous connaissez pratiquement tous les personnages ! Il y en aura plus dans le Tome IV, par contre ! :)

 _Luna Loveggod (12 ans)_ : Fille de taille moyenne, ayant des cheveux blonds ondulés très clairs lui allant jusque dans le bas du dos et des yeux bleus clairs ! Notre Luna, quoi ! (*cœur cœur*)

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Trois, la rentrée d'Harry en Troisième Année !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Apparition in the Train_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Trois :

Cette année-là, Harry n'arriva pas en retard sur le quai 9 3/4. Il entra dans le train qui était quasiment désert et s'installa dans leur compartiment habituel. Il sortit le livre que Remus lui avait offert à Noël dernier, sur les différentes Magies utilisées à travers le monde, et attendit.

La première personne à le rejoindre fut Luna, qui entra avec un numéro du _Chicaneur_ sous le bras.

\- Tiens, bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? fit-elle en s'installant.

\- Bien et toi, Luna ? s'enquit Harry en reposant son livre.

\- Très bien, merci Harry, répondit la blonde. Par contre, tu devrais faire attention, les Joncheruines et les Nargoles gravitent autour de toi, c'est souvent signe d'une grande surprise à venir, mais également d'un grand danger.

\- Je ferais attention, Luna, je te le promets, fit-il avec sérieux.

La blonde s'installa et se plongea dans son magazine, le lisant à l'envers pour l'occasion.

Harry aimait beaucoup Luna, qui sous ses airs de gamine qui croyait à tout et n'importe quoi, était étrangement perspicace et doté d'un sixième sens étonnant. De plus, elle était la gentillesse et la douceur incarnée, et était aimable avec tout le monde, malgré le fait que la plupart de ses camarades la dénigrait, l'appelant le plus souvent Loufoca Lovegood.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce furent Daphnée, Astoria, Ginny et Owen qui prirent place dans le compartiment, les trois Deuxièmes Années se mettant tout de suite vers leur condisciple. Puis Blaise et Théo arrivèrent à leur tour, s'installant près d'Harry.

\- Alors, cette fin de vacances ? s'enquit Ginny.

\- Je suis resté au Manoir, répondit Blaise. Ma mère avait un voyage, et je ne pouvais pas l'accompagner.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, Blaise, tu serais venu chez moi, dit Harry. Le Manoir est assez grand pour accueillir quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais.

Blaise haussa les épaules, disant qu'il avait l'habitude.

Tout le monde se raconta la fin de ses vacances.

Théo était également resté chez lui, même si son père l'avait obligé à passer quelques jours au Manoir Malfoy, pour _apprendre à connaître Draco_ , comme il disait. Mais lui et Malfoy Junior s'étaient purement ignorés, au plus grand déplaisir de leurs pères respectifs.

Daphnée et Astoria étaient parties en voyage avec leurs parents, en France, une fois de plus. Apparemment, le couple Greengass ne pouvait se passer de ce pays, qu'ils adoraient.

\- Je les comprends, fit Harry, se souvenant de son enfance là-bas.

Luna était partis avec son père en Suède, à la recherche du Ronflak Cornus, mais malheureusement, ils n'en avaient pas trouvé.

\- Mais les paysages étaient magnifiques ! rajouta-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Owen éluda la question en disant qu'il n'avait rien fait de spécial. Les autres n'insistèrent pas.

\- Et toi Ginny, l'Egypte ?

Les yeux de la désormais Deuxième Année brillèrent, et elle passa une heure à leur raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient visité là-bas : les pyramides, ses frères qui étaient allés dans des tombeaux. Elle leur raconta même que Ron avait acheté un Scrutoscope de poche, sensé prévenir du danger, pour Potter, mais que Percy lui avait dit que c'était une arnaque.

\- Il dit ça parce que le Scrutoscope a sifflé pendant tout le repas, la veille de notre départ, raconta-t-elle en rigolant. Mais il n'avait pas vu que Fred et George avait glissé des scarabées dans sa soupe.

Les huit adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques temps, puis on toqua à leur porte. C'était Neville.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Bien sûr Nev' ! s'exclama Ginny avant de se tourner vers les autres. Ça ne vous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tant qu'il ne me parle pas de Potter, tout va bien pour moi, fit Harry.

Le Gryffondor entra, se plaçant près de Ginny.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf Neville ? s'enquit cette dernière en souriant.

\- Rien de spécial, répondit celui-ci. Grand-mère nous emmené en vacances en France, dans un des Manoirs Londubat, c'était sympa. L'Allée de la Magie est autrement plus impressionnante que le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Où se trouve le Manoir Londubat ? demanda Harry, curieux.

\- Au sud de l'Allée de la Magie, près de Beaubâtons, expliqua le Rouge et Or. Il y a un autre Manoir de l'autre côté de la colline, de style victorien, et pas loin, il y à…

\- …un pont datant de la Révolution Française, finit Harry avec lui. Ton Manoir est en face du Manoir Black ! Moi qui me demandais qui habitait là, plus jeune !

\- Je ne savais pas que les Londubat et les Black étaient proches au point de faire construire leurs Manoirs aussi près l'un de l'autre.

\- Cela date sûrement du temps où l'alliance entre nos deux familles s'est faîte, supposa Neville. Grand-mère m'a pratiquement fait apprendre tout notre arbre généalogique, du moins des cinq dernières générations.

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que le train s'arrête, faisant sourire Blaise.

\- Ah, enfin ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai une de ces faims !

\- Je ne crois pas que l'on soit déjà arrivé, il est trop tôt, contredit Théo.

\- Alors pourquoi on s'arrête ? s'enquit Ginny.

Harry se leva, ouvrit la porte du compartiment et regarda dans le couloir. Plusieurs personnes, dont Potter, faisait pareil dans les autres compartiments. Une secousse secoua le train, propulsant l'Héritier Black dans le compartiment. Il tomba en se prenant le mur, alors que la lumière se coupait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit la voix d'Astoria.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne la sens pas très bien, toute cette histoire, fit Owen.

\- Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda Daphnée, inquiète.

\- Ouais, je me suis juste cogné la tête, ce n'est rien, répondit-il en se relevant.

Les lumières se rallumèrent, mais faiblement, permettant aux adolescents de se voir les uns les autres. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit doucement, mais alors que tous espéraient des réponses, un grand froid pénétra dans la pièce, les faisant frissonner.

Ils virent d'abord une main, qui avait l'air en putréfaction, puis un bras, et enfin une créature recouverte par une longue cape noir, qui les regarda un à un. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'en aller, elle regarda à nouveau Harry, et approcha légèrement sa tête du Troisième Année, comme pour le sentir. La créature inconnu eu un râle, et Harry tituba.

Plusieurs images lui passèrent par la tête : un rire glacial, un éclair vert une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Dumbledore, mais il ne comprenait pas ces paroles puis le bruit des coups et des Sortilèges, alors qu'il se débattait pour sauver Kevin.

Il tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains, et cria.

Alors que Théo et Blaise se dirigeait vers lui, essayant de le soutenir, un lynx argenté passa dans le couloir, faisant fuir la créature, et Harry s'évanouit.

Rogue apparut dans le compartiment alors que les lumières revenaient à la normale.

\- Qui a crié comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne voyait pas Harry, caché par Théo et Blaise.

\- C'est Harry, fit Ginny, les larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose, Professeur ?

\- Un Détraqueur, Miss Weasley, répondit Rogue en s'approchant de l'adolescent inconscient. Il fouillait le train à la recherche de Peter Pettigrow, mais celui-ci n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'utiliser son pouvoir sur Potter-Black-Lupin.

Rogue dirigea sa Baguette sur Harry, en faisant sortir un filet d'eau qui atterrit sur le visage de l'adolescent, lui faisant reprendre doucement conscience.

\- Vous m'entendez, Potter-Black-Lupin ? s'enquit Rogue en l'aidant à se mettre en position assise.

\- Ma tête, gémit Harry en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Tenez, prenez ceci, fit le Maître des Potions en lui donnant une fiole et un morceau de chocolat. Cela vous fera du bien.

Harry avala la fiole sans discuter, son mal de crâne disparaissant instantanément. Puis il prit le chocolat, qui lui permit de retrouver ses esprits.

En relevant les yeux, il vit que Rogue avait donné du chocolat à tout le monde, même à Neville, qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce Détraqueur foutait là ? souffla Harry.

\- Il recherchait Pettigrow, fit Rogue. Et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de vous attaquer. Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, répondit l'adolescent en secouant la tête. Ce sont justes de mauvais souvenirs, de très mauvais souvenirs.

Rogue acquiesça et s'assura que tout le monde allait bien avant de sortir du compartiment, les informant qu'ils arriveraient à Poudlard dans dix minutes.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois Rogue inquiet pour quelqu'un, s'exclama Neville, surpris.

\- On ne croirait pas comme ça, mais c'est un excellent Directeur de Maison, intervint Astoria. Il est toujours là pour nous si on a le moindre problème.

Neville acquiesça, et les garçons sortirent le temps que les filles s'habillent, puis ils firent de même. Une fois tous de retour dans le compartiment, un silence s'installa.

\- Tout va bien, Luna ? le questionna Harry, qui trouvait la Serdaigle particulièrement pâle.

\- J'ai revu la mort de Maman, fit-elle d'une petite voix, faisant régner un silence dans la pièce.

Harry se contenta de lui prendre la main, sachant que tous les mots du monde ne serviraient à rien. La Deuxième Année le regarda en souriant, bien qu'elle semble encore choquée.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Pré-au-Lard, tous les neuf entrant directement dans une diligence sans faire attention aux autres.

\- Je me demande qui sera notre Professeur de DCFM, cette année, dit soudainement Théo, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ce n'est plus Lockhart ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Non, après que tu sois revenu de la Chambre, il a dit que c'était trop d'émotions pour lui et qu'il préférait démissionner.

\- Ce n'est pas une grande perte, railla Ginny. Cet imbécile ne faisait pas cours de toute manière.

Tout le monde acquiesça, et y alla de sa supposition. C'est en entrant dans la Grande Salle qu'ils eurent leur réponse, et Harry s'arrêta sous le choc.

\- Harry, fit la cadette Weasley avec hésitation. Qu'est-ce que ton P _arrain_ fait à la table des professeurs ?

\- Dites-moi que je rêve, fit l'Héritier Black. Ce n'est pas _Sirius_ , notre prof', quand même ?

\- Apparemment si, répondit Daphnée en s'installant à la table des Serpentard. Rogue n'a pas l'air super content, mais le pire, c'est le couple Potter.

En effet, les Potter fusillaient Sirius du regard, qui ne s'en préoccupait pas, discutant tranquillement avec le Professeur Flitwick.

\- Merlin, gémit pitoyablement Harry en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il va me le payer, ce sale cabot !

* * *

Voilà, Neville est entré en scène, de même que Luna, que l'on a pas beaucoup vu dans le Tome II ! :D

Et oui, vous n'avez pas halluciner, c'est bien Sirius, le nouveau Professeur de DCFM ! Remus ne pouvait pas prétendre au poste, vu que tout le monde sait grâce à Rita Skeeter que c'est un Loup-Garou (cf. Chapitre Cinq du Tome I) !

En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! :)

A samedi prochain (le 06/02) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	4. Le Professeur Black

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Serpent d'ombre, Always-Slythendor, DracoWyatt, Black Jo, Maeva Cerise, Aurelie Malfoy, Sombradele, Guibe, aussidagility, aya31, stormtrooper2, sebferga, Oxytomire, Joshiroo, Guest, Paladin Thorne, shenendoahcalyssa, luffynette, Rose-Eliade, Regulus Sirius Black.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Ahah, c'est sûr que ça va être épique ! :D

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Harry et Neville vont devenir plus proche au fil du temps, j'espère que cela te plaira ! :) Non, ils veulent pas fiancer Théo et Draco, ils veulent juste qu'ils s'entendent, pour former la prochaine génération de Mangemorts ^^

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Pour la blague, c'est dans ce chapitre, alors bonne lecture !

 _Joshiroo_ : Merci pour ta review, Josh' ! Et t'inquiète, t'as le droit de pas avoir le temps de mettre des reviews, je t'en veux pas ! Donc pas de légumes pourris sur toi ! :P Alors, pour répondre à ta question c'est Dumbledore qui regrette sa décision, par rapport à l'abandon d'Harry, alors que les Potter s'en foutent totalement ! Et oui, c'est l'arrivée de Luna et Neville ! :DD Perso, je les adore, donc je voulais leur donner un rôle clé dans la fic (ils vont devenir plus importants au fil des Tomes, donc si tu les aime bien, ça devrait te plaire :D) ! Encore merci pour ta review, Joshi' ! *cœur cœur*

 _Guest_ : Merci à toi pour la review ! :D

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Quatre, le début des cours de DCFM !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Quatre :

Le Banquet se passa calmement et Dumbledore se leva à la fin du repas pour son traditionnel discours de bienvenue :

\- Aux anciens, je vous souhaite un bon retour à Poudlard, et aux nouveaux élèves, bienvenus ! fit-il en écartant les bras. Je vous rappelle que la Forêt Interdite est comme son nom l'indique, interdite. De plus, je voudrais vous informer de deux changements dans l'équipe professorale : tout d'abord, je vous présente votre nouveau Professeur de DCFM, le Professeur Black.

Sirius se leva sous les applaudissements, même si de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers Harry, qui fusillait son parrain du regard.

\- Ensuite, le Professeur Brûlopot ayant décidé de prendre sa retraite, il sera remplacé par nul autre que notre cher Hagrid, qui ajoute son titre de Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques à ses fonctions de garde-chasse !

Tout le monde applaudit, alors que le demi-géant se levait lui aussi.

\- Au moins, on sait qu'il s'y connaît, en termes de Créatures Magiques, fit remarquer Théo alors qu'Hagrid se rasseyait.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, Peter Pettigrow s'est échappé d'Azkaban, reprit Dumbledore avec sérieux. Le Ministère de la Magie a donc décidé de placer des Détraqueurs autour de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Je vous conseille la plus grande prudence. L'interdiction de sortir du domaine entourant Poudlard est d'autant plus importante cette année. Les Détraqueurs repèreront toutes personnes passant près d'eux, qu'elle soit visible ou non. Je vous déconseille de vous frotter à ces créatures.

Dumbledore regarda attentivement les quatre tables avant de taper dans ses mains.

\- Maintenant, au lit chers élèves !

Tous les élèves se levèrent. Harry, au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie, prit la direction de la table des professeurs. Il agrippa le bras de son parrain, l'emmenant à l'écart, sans remarquer que la plupart des professeurs et des élèves restants (c'est-à-dire les trois quarts de l'école) les écoutait.

\- Pourrais-je savoir, _pourquoi_ , tu ne m'as pas dit que tu serais mon professeur ?

\- Tu es en colère ? fit Sirius avec une grimace.

\- Bien sûr que non ! explosa Harry. C'est tout à fait commun d'avoir un de ses parents comme professeur. Pourquoi serais-je en colère ?

\- Tu fréquentes trop Rogue, je pense, tes paroles sont dégoulinantes de sarcasme, marmonna Sirius, bien qu'un grand sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres.

Harry avait dit le mot 'parent' pour le désigner. C'était la première fois.

\- Mais j'aurais peut-être du écouter Remus, et te prévenir avant, rajouta-t-il.

\- Remus le savait ? s'indigna Harry. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'a pas dit non plus ?

Sirius haussa les épaules. Harry soupira, se demandant intérieurement ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour avoir une famille pareil. Mais un détail lui revint en mémoire.

\- Et pour Patmol et Lunard, vous allez faire comment ?

Sirius retrouva son sérieux, comprenant qu'Harry s'inquiétait du fait que Remus passe les pleines lunes tout seul. Ils ne virent pas deux Gryffondor roux redresser la tête à la mention des deux surnoms.

\- Je me suis arrangé pour pouvoir sortir de l'école ces soirs-là, expliqua Sirius. D'ailleurs, à propos de Patmol, ça avance pour toi ?

\- Je pense pouvoir te le dire avant Noël, fit Harry.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, ne se rendant pas compte qu'ils étaient le point de mire de tous les regards.

Alors qu'Harry descendait vers les cachots, il se retourna, un sourire de Maraudeur aux lèvres, comme disait ses tuteurs.

\- Au fait, Siri, je parie que tu quitteras ton poste avant la fin de l'année !

\- Je tiens ! s'exclama son parrain. L'enjeu ?

\- Celui qui gagne pourra faire ce qu'il veut à l'autre, pendant toute une journée ! décida Harry.

\- Attends-toi à perdre, gamin ! lança Sirius en prenant la direction de ses appartements.

Il ne vit donc pas le sourire d'Harry se transformer, devenant un sourire narquois alors que l'adolescent se disait qu'il aurait au moins un allié dans cette 'lutte'. Il se détourna et prit à nouveau la direction des cachots, cette fois-ci avec empressement. Il avait une lettre à envoyer.

Le lendemain matin, alors que les Serpentard étaient installés, en train de déjeuner et que Rogue leur distribuait leur emploi du temps, un hibou entra dans la Grande Salle, tenant une lettre rouge à sa patte.

En soit, ce n'était pas inhabituel. Mais le courrier était déjà arrivé depuis dix bonnes minutes, et en plus de cela, la Beuglante se dirigeait vers la table des Professeurs, plus précisément vers le nouveau Professeur de DCFM.

Celui-ci prit la lettre en lançant un regard à Harry, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

La lettre s'éleva dans les airs, se plaçant face au visage de Sirius, et s'ouvrit.

\- SIRIUS ORION BLACK, COMMENT AS-TU OSE ?! fit une voix de femme qui fit blêmir Sirius et reculer sa chaise le plus loin possible.

\- Mère, bredouilla-t-il, déclenchant les rires des élèves.

Un rire, provenant cette fois-ci de la lettre, attira l'attention générale.

\- C'était trop tentant, fit une voix grave, que les amis d'Harry reconnurent comme celle de Remus. J'ai demandé ce petit service au tableau de ta mère qui se trouve dans l'entrée, et je peux te dire qu'elle en était ravie. Enfin bref, Harry m'a parlé de votre fameux pari, et je me suis dit que je pourrais l'aider un peu.

\- Sale traître, maugréa distinctement Sirius, jetant un regard noir à son filleul par la même occasion.

Filleul qui était écroulé de rire sur sa table.

\- Ne m'insulte pas, Sirius, reprit la voix, démontrant sa connaissance de la personnalité de Sirius Black. Vu ton expérience des blagues, le combat serait déséquilibré. Et puis, il faut bien que je m'occupe, maintenant que tu es de retour à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu une très bonne idée…

\- Oh, je le sens mal, fit le Professeur de DCFM.

-…je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de la blague que l'on avait fait à Lucius en Première Année. Tu avais insisté, disant 'qu'il fallait que tu souhaites la bienvenue dans ta famille à ce blond décoloré'. Le sort était intéressant, et simple, qui plus est. Je me suis permis de le réutiliser.

Sirius blanchit et commença à reculer, s'éloignant le plus possible de l'enveloppe rouge qui flottait toujours dans les airs.

\- Bien sûr, je l'ai légèrement modifié, reprit la voix de Remus. La durée d'action n'est plus d'1 heure, mais de 12, par exemple.

Remus fit une pause, et Harry l'imagina bien se retenir d'éclater de rire.

\- Bon retour à Poudlard, Sirius, fit-il alors qu'un rayon de couleur violette sortait de l'enveloppe pour frapper le nouveau Professeur de DCFM.

La Grande Salle entière éclata de rire.

Le Professeur Black se retrouvait maintenant affûblé d'un costume de bébé. Il portait une couche de couleur verte, qui laissait voir ses jambes. Un tee-shirt avec écrit 'Baby Black' complétait la tenue, ainsi qu'une tétine argenté.

Sirius Black, pur Gryffondor, se retrouvait affublé des couleurs de Serpentard.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Harry, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

\- Toi, tu vas me le payer, fit-il doucereusement.

\- Bon, faut que je file, fit Harry avant de se mettre à courir, sortant de la Grande Salle.

\- Attends que je t'attrape, sale gamin ! s'écria Sirius en le poursuivant. Quand je pense que je t'ai élevé, c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ! Tu vas me le payer, Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin !

La guerre de blagues venait de commencer.

Le lendemain, en entrant dans la salle de DCFM avec les Troisièmes Années de Gryffondor, Harry souriait encore au souvenir d'un Bébé Sirius en train de le poursuivre dans tout Poudlard.

Bien sûr, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur plusieurs règles : pas de familiarité en cours, ni de sort. La guerre de blagues se passait en dehors de la classe.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! fit Sirius. Comme vous le savez, je suis Sirius Black, votre nouveau Professeur de DCFM, du moins pour cette année. Le Programme de cette année se composera de trois grandes parties : tout d'abord, nous verrons toutes les Créatures Magiques dangereuses que vous pourriez affronter un jour ou l'autre, puis nous verrons les sorts les plus pratiques à utiliser pendant un Duel, et les plus efficaces. Et si tout se passe bien, nous ferons un tournoi de Duel au troisième trimestre.

\- Vous allez organiser un tournoi de Duel ? s'étonna Potter.

\- C'est encore en discussion avec le Professeur Dumbledore, mais oui, je voudrais organiser ce tournoi, mais nous en reparlerons au moment venu.

Il fit une pause, avant de sortir sa Baguette.

\- Prenez vos Baguettes et levez-vous, nous commencerons par des travaux pratiques.

Il fit un geste de sa Baguette, et toutes les tables se retrouvèrent contre les murs.

\- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous verrons les Epouvantard, fit-il. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Épouvantard ? Miss Granger ?

\- Les Épouvantard sont des créatures qui prennent la forme de ce qui nous effraie le plus, récita-t-elle avec application.

\- En effet, 5 point pour Gryffondor. Quelqu'un connaît la façon dont on se débarrasse d'un Épouvantard ?

De nombreuses personnes levèrent la main, dont Harry, Théo et Hermione.

\- M. Nott ?

\- Par le rire, fit celui-ci. Il faut penser à quelque chose de drôle et lancer la formule Ridikulus.

\- 5 point pour Serpentard ! acquiesça Sirius. Bien, nous allons commencer par une démonstration. M. Londubat, approchez-vous, s'il-vous plaît.

Neville s'approcha, regardant nerveusement Harry qui lui fit un sourire en signe d'apaisement. Le Gryffondor se détendit et regarda son Professeur, attendant les instructions.

\- Dites-moi, M. Londubat, qu'est-ce qui vous fait le plus peur ?

Neville rougit légèrement, mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

Depuis qu'il traînait avec Ginny, Luna, Astoria et Owen, c'est-à-dire depuis le milieu de l'année dernière, il prenait doucement confiance en lui.

\- Le Professeur Rogue, dit-il doucement.

La classe éclata de rire.

\- En même temps, Ser-

Mais un raclement de gorge le coupa. Il se tourna vers Harry, qui lui lançait un regard noir, et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme je le disais, _Severus_ fait peur à tout le monde, reprit Sirius en insistant sur le prénom du Maître des Potions. Mais j'ai une idée pour casser le mythe de terreur des cachots.

Il se rapprocha de Neville et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux du Gryffondor.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? croassa ce dernier.

Sirius acquiesça, souriant malicieusement. Neville haussa finalement les épaules, sortant sa Baguette.

Sirius ouvrit l'armoire qui se situait devant Neville, et le Professeur Rogue en sortit. Le Gryffondor recula instinctivement d'un pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur, qui le regardait avec confiance, et carra les épaules. Il leva sa Baguette, se concentrant sur ce que le Professeur Black lui avait dit.

\- _Ridikulus !_

Les vêtements du Maître des Potions changèrent instantanément. A la place de ces habituelles robes noires, Severus Rogue se retrouva vêtu d'une robe de sorcière verte, intérieur fourrure. Un chapeau de fourrure, sur lequel se trouvait un aigle empaillé prit place sur sa tête, et il se retrouva avec un sac à main rouge, assorti aux chaussures à talons qu'il portait.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, surtout Sirius.

\- Excellent, Neville, 10 points pour Gryffondor ! Allez tout le monde, je vais vous appelez par ordre alphabétique. Miss Brown, à vous !

La Gryffondor s'approcha, et l'Épouvantard se transforma.

A la fin de l'heure, seule la moitié de la classe avait pu passer, mais leur nouveau professeur avait promis de faire passer l'autre moitié au prochain.

En sortant de la classe, tous les élèves étaient d'accord.

Le Professeur Black était le meilleur Professeur de DCFM qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de la blague de Remus ?

Le premier cours de Sirius en tant que Professeur... Le sujet ne doit pas vous surprendre, j'imagine ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :)

La suite samedi prochain (le 13/02) !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	5. Interlude - Peter Pettigrow

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Serpent d'ombre, Black Jo, Sombradele, sebferga, stormtrooper2, aya31, aussidagility, Woubidou, Maeva Cerise, durzo-blitz, shenedoahcalyssa, winchesterer-23, Guest, marie, Oxytomire, Aurelie Malfoy.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et oui, Neville entre en scène, et il va prendre de plus en plus d'importance dans l'histoire ! :D Pour ce qui est de Théo, la situation va s'améliorer pour lui, mais pas tout de suite !

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;)

 _Marie_ : Merci à toi pour ta review ! :)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Et t'inquiète, c'est pas grave si tu prends du retard dans tes commentaires, comme tu dis !

* * *

Voilà l'Interlude, décrivant le point de vue de Peter Pettigrow !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Interlude :

Peter courait, du moins il allait aussi vite que ces petites pattes le lui permettaient. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois et demi qu'il s'était évadé d'Azkaban, et depuis, il était resté pratiquement 24 heures sur 24 sous sa forme Animagus.

Quand Fudge était passé devant sa cellule pour sa visite mensuelle, il avait fait tomber son journal. Il avait vu l'article qui parlait de l'arrestation des trafiquants en Magie Noire. Mais Peter s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il avait retenu, c'est qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de ramener le Maître.

Alors il avait décidé de s'évader, songeant qu'il trouverait sûrement plus facilement un moyen de ramener le Maître en dehors de sa cellule de 5 m². Il s'était alors transformé, et avait attendu que les Détraqueurs lui apportent à manger pour sortir.

En arrivant à la berge, Peter s'était dit que rendre visite à certains de ces anciens camarades Mangemorts ne seraient pas très judicieux. Il avait alors décidé d'aller à Poudlard. Après tout : éliminer Tristan Potter serait un premier pas pour ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la vie.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu que Fudge penserait exactement la même chose que lui et posterait des Détraqueurs tout autour de l'école. Le quatrième Maraudeur était donc à présent coincé à Poudlard, près du plus grand ennemi du Lord Noir.

En ce jour de rentrée, il avait décidé de se poster discrètement près de la Grande Salle, pour essayer de repérer le fameux Survivant. Il vit passer Tristan, accompagné d'un roux et d'une brune aux cheveux touffus.

Mais alors qu'il allait les suivre, pour les espionner discrètement, un groupe d'élèves portant les couleurs de trois Maisons sur quatre attira son attention, et plus particulièrement une des personnes se tenant au-devant du groupe.

 _Harry._

Il reconnaîtrait l'aîné Potter n'importe où, avec des yeux comme les siens. Ce qui l'étonna le plus fut la couleur de son blason. Vert. Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, deux purs Gryffondor, avait atterri à Serpentard, voilà quelque chose qui surprenait Peter.

Le Maraudeur allait le suivre quand il aperçut Dumbledore.

Il fit demi-tour, se promettant de revenir le lendemain.

Et il revint le lendemain, au petit déjeuner. En arrivant, il entendit tous les élèves éclater de rire, ainsi que de nombreux professeurs.

 _Qu'est-ce qui peut être drôle au point de décoincer McGo ?_ se demanda-t-il en entendant le rire de son ancienne Directrice de Maison.

Il allait se rapprocher quand la porte s'ouvrit avec force, et qu'Harry sortit de la Grande Salle en courant, poursuivi par une personne habillé comme un bébé.

Personne qui fit se figer Peter sur place.

\- Attends que je t'attrape, sale gamin ! s'écriait Sirius en poursuivant son filleul. Quand je pense que je t'ai élevé, c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ! Tu vas me le payer, Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin !

 _Sirius._

Sirius était là, à Poudlard. Dumbledore devait l'avoir contacté quand il s'était échappé. Après tout, Sirius était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux.

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la façon dont l'aîné Black l'avait protégé contre des Serpentard. Il leur avait envoyé plusieurs sorts, dont certains apparemment très douloureux, faisant déguerpir ses agresseurs avant de venir le rassurer. Peter se souviendrait toujours de ses paroles :

 _\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'eux, ils sont lâches, lui avait-il dit. Je te comprends, tu sais, la plupart des gens ne sont pas très content de ma Répartition à Gryffondor. Au fait, je me présente : Sirius Black._

 _\- Peter Pettigrow, avait-il répondu._

 _\- Eh bien, Peter, tu n'as plus à avoir peur des méchants Serpentard, je te protégerais._

En disant cela, il avait bombé le torse, faisant rire l'autre garçon. Sirius avait souri, et l'avait aidé à se relever.

L'Animagus secoua la tête, repoussant ce souvenir. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il avait rejoint le groupe que Sirius formait déjà avec James et Remus. Il était devenu un Maraudeur.

Songeant que ses plans seraient plus difficiles à mettre en application avec Sirius à Poudlard, il fit demi-tour au moment où les autres élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle.

Il entrait dans un des passages secrets quand les mots de son ancien ami se rappelèrent subitement à lui.

 _Quand je pense que je t'ai élevé, c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ! Tu_ _vas me le payer, Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin !_

Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin.

Sirius et Remus avaient élevé le fils de James ?

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! :)

Comme vous le voyez, mon Peter est peu plus intelligent que dans le canon, il est aussi beaucoup plus loyal à Voldemort, ce qui le rend plus dangereux ! Le Peter du canon est bien, mais je le trouve un peu faible, on va dire... Après tout, s'il a réussi à devenir Animagus à quinze ans, c'est qu'il est un minimum puissant et intelligent !

A samedi prochain (le 20/02) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	6. Buck et Épouvantard

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Serpent d'ombre, Oxytomire, Guest, Black Jo, 12juin, stormtrooper2, Maeva Cerise, Sombradele, Cristal de glace, Lereniel, aussidagility, aya31, shenedoahcalyssa, Rose-Eliade, Joshiroo, Paladin Thorne, Woubidou, Mathilde, Aurelie Malfoy, bdf007, Guest.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 100 REVIEWS, MERCI A TOUS ! :DD *cœur cœur cœur*

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! :D Pour ce qui est du fait de sortir de ta tête... Ce serait pas plutôt à moi de dire ça ? xD

 _Guest_ _(_ _Wow... Un Peter intelligent ? Bah pourquoi pas ça va rajouter du piment ! XD... Vivement la suite !)_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Je trouve un peu stupide les fics où Peter est un imbécile complet... Après tout, il est devenu Animagus à quinze ans ! C'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui, même si on considère que James et Sirius l'ont probablement un peu aidé.

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Pour ce qui est de la longueur du Chapitre... C'est un Interlude, donc c'est forcément court ! ^^

 _Mathilde_ : Merci à toi pour ta review ! :)

 _Guest (Bonjour! J'écris juste pour dire que je trouve cette fic géniale, et que j'attends avec impatience la suite!)_ : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que cela te plaise ! :D

* * *

Voilà le nouveau Chapitre, le premier cours de DCFM et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Monster Books and Boggart_ , John Williams

 _Buckceak's Fly_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Cinq :

Le jeudi de la semaine de rentrée, Harry avait enfin des cours des options qu'il avait choisis en fin de Deuxième Année. En effet, ce matin-là, il avait deux heures d'Arithmancie avec Théo, puis ils retrouvaient Blaise et Daphnée pour deux heures de Soins en Créatures Magiques.

Alors que Théo et lui avaient choisi Arithmancie et Soins aux Créatures Magiques, en plus de l'Etude des Runes pour l'Héritier Black, leurs deux amis avaient pris Divination et Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ils étaient donc séparés pour les deux premières heures de cours.

En entrant dans la salle d'Arithmancie après l'invitation du Professeur Vector, Harry repéra Hermione, assise au deuxième rang. Il échangea un regard avec Théo, qui acquiesça, et ils allèrent se placer vers elle.

Elle sursauta en les entendant s'asseoir, et Harry remarqua tout de suite que la Née-Moldue semblait épuisée. En effet, des cernes étaient présentes sous ses yeux.

\- Salut Hermione ! fit-il. Cela ne te dérange pas que l'on se mette vers toi ?

\- Bonjour, les garçons, répondit-elle en baillant légèrement. Installez-vous, pas de problèmes.

\- Tu vas bien, Granger ? demanda Théo en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais tu as l'air épuisée.

\- Je vais bien, Nott, mais merci de demander, fit la Gryffondor. J'ai juste un emploi du temps un peu chargé.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un autre regard, peu convaincu, mais ne commentèrent pas.

Le cours se passa calmement, le Professeur Vector ne faisant qu'énoncer les principes de bases de sa matière, les incitants à lire le Manuel le plus vite possible pour ne pas être perdu.

Après deux heures de cours bien trop compliqués pour les trois quart de la classe, les élèves se séparèrent : les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se dirigèrent vers la Cabane d'Hagrid alors que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles se rendaient à leur cours de Sortilèges.

C'est dans le Hall que les deux Serpentards retrouvèrent leurs amis, qui discutaient de leur cours de Divination.

\- Alors, comment est Trelawney ? demanda Théo alors qu'ils sortaient du château.

\- Un peu folle, fit Blaise.

\- Elle a dit à Potter qu'il avait un ennemi mortel, ajouta Daphnée. Et qu'il allait surement mourir à cause du Sinistros.

\- Par contre, ça a été impressionnant de voir Hermione répondre à un Professeur, fit Blaise après quelques secondes.

Harry et Théo échangèrent un coup d'œil, étonné que Blaise parle de la Gryffondor alors qu'elle était en cours avec eux.

\- Oui, je sais, ça surprend, fit Blaise, se méprenant sur la cause de leurs expressions surprises. Mais quand Trelawney a dit à Potter qu'il avait un ennemi mortel, Hermione a dit de façon _très discrète_ qui tout le monde « était au courant de l'histoire entre Potter et Vous-Savez-Qui ».

\- Ce n'est pas possible, Blaise, fit Harry. Hermione était en Arithmancie avec nous, on était assis près d'elle avec Théo. Elle ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits en même temps.

\- Et pourtant, elle était en Divination, fit Daphnée. C'est bizarre. Je me demande comment elle a fait…

Ils ne purent en discuter plus longtemps, vu qu'ils arrivaient devant la Cabane d'Hagrid. Le Garde-Chasse les attendait, Crockdur placé près de lui.

\- Tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-il, comptant les élèves. Bien, suivez-moi !

Il se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite, inquiétant légèrement ses élèves, surtout les filles de Gryffondor.

\- Euh, Hagrid, on ne va pas aller dans la Forêt, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lavande Brown, légèrement pâle.

\- Non, nous nous arrêterons à la lisière, rassurez-vous ! s'exclama Hagrid avec un sourire.

\- Son sourire est censé nous rassurer ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire en coin. Non, parce qu'il avait le même quand il parlait des Dragons, en Première Année.

Les trois autres pouffèrent, se souvenant des étoiles que le Garde-Chasse avait dans les yeux quand il parlait de Norbert, son Norvégien à Crêtes, deux ans auparavant.

Comme convenu, ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière, près d'un cabanon en bois duquel se dégageaient quelques bruits non identifiables.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une Créature peu connue, car jugé à tort comme dangereuse. Veuillez ouvrir vos livres pages 394, je vous prie.

Les Serdaigle ayant eu cours juste avant eux, la technique d'ouverture du fameux Monstrueux Livres des Monstres était parvenu jusqu'à leur classe, tout le monde ouvrit donc son livre sans problème. En tournant les pages jusqu'à celle demandée, Harry tomba sur l'image d'une Créature moitié-cheval, moitié-aigle qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Et le titre du Chapitre lui donna raison. _Les Hippogriffes_. Hagrid allait leur faire étudier les Hippogriffes, des Créatures étudiées normalement l'année des BUSE.

\- Il commence fort, murmura Théo à ses côtés.

Hagrid passa dix minutes à parler des Hippogriffes, plus particulièrement de leur esprit fier.

\- Bien, maintenant, nous allons tester en situation réelle ! s'exclama le Garde-Chasse, faisant déglutir plusieurs personnes.

Il fit un vague mouvement avec son parapluie rose, et la porte du cabanon s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Hippogriffe, qui s'avançait en dardant les élèves d'un regard glacé.

\- Bien, il s'appelle Buck, fit Hagrid. Qui veut essayer de le saluer ?

Tout le monde se recula, de sorte qu'il ne reste que Potter en avant, qui fixait l'Hippogriffe avec quelque chose comme du dédain.

 _Il commence mal, le Potter,_ songea Harry.

\- Bien, Tristan, merci de te proposer ! fit Hagrid. Approche-toi doucement et incline-toi.

Le Gryffondor s'inclina après quelques pas, même s'il ne semblait pas heureux de se rabaisser ainsi devant ses camarades. Après quelques secondes où l'Hippogriffe ne fit que le fixer, la Créature s'inclina légèrement, permettant à Potter de se redresser.

Hagrid le fit caresser l'Hippogriffe, qui se laissa faire quelques temps avant de s'ébrouer, faisant reculer le cadet Potter.

\- Bien, 10 point pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama Hagrid quand Tristan retourna vers les autres. Quelqu'un d'autres veut essayer, peut-être ?

Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir Malfoy s'avancer en insultant l'Hippogriffe, ni de voir ce dernier se ruer sur le blond, lui donnant un coup de griffe au niveau du bras.

\- Mon bras, je meurs ! geignit Malfoy une fois au sol.

\- Buck, calme-toi ! s'exclama Hagrid, se plaçant entre l'Hippogriffe et le blond, la Créature ayant l'air de vouloir finir le travail.

Dès que l'Hippogriffe s'en alla, Hagrid se tourna vers Malfoy, qui se plaignait toujours, avachi sur le sol.

\- Espèce d'imbécile, j'avais dit de ne pas insulter un Hippogriffe à moins de vouloir mourir ! pesta-t-il en prenant l'Héritier Malfoy dans ses bras, l'emmenant à l'infirmerie.

\- Mon pauvre Draco ! s'exclama Pansy telle une hystérique. Vous avez vu ce que cette chose lui a fait ?!

\- Hagrid avait dit de ne pas insulter l'Hippogriffe, Pansy, on était tous là ! s'exclama sèchement Blaise. Ce n'est pas de la faute d'Hagrid si l'autre blond peroxydé ne peut même pas suivre une simple consigne !

Les Gryffondor ricanèrent alors que Pansy, Millicent et les deux molosses partaient, pestant toujours contre Hagrid.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le cours de Potions venait de commencer, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Malfoy, le bras en écharpe.

\- M. Malfoy, fit Rogue. Prenez place, je vous prie. Entre Weasley et Potter.

Malfoy passa l'heure suivante à faire faire toute sa Potion aux deux Gryffondor, qui semblaient prêt à sauter au cou du blond pour l'étrangler.

D'une certaine façon, Harry les comprenait. Mais il aimait trop voir Rogue s'exciter sur Potter pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Le cours d'après était celui de DCFM, où ils continuèrent à étudier les Epouvantard, chacun passant devant la Créature à tour de rôle.

Ce fut Théo qui passa en premier, et devant lui se dressa un homme ayant des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Il ressemblait au Serpentard, à part la couleur des cheveux. Théo avait les cheveux bruns, pas les cheveux noirs. L'homme fusillait l'adolescent du regard, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Théo lança le sort, le changeant en clown.

L'Héritier Nott retourna vers eux alors que Pansy se plaçait à son tour devant l'armoire contenant l'Epouvantard, mais son visage était fermé, ce qui incita Harry, Blaise et Daphnée à ne pas commenter ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ni à demander d'explications. Si leur ami n'était pas prêt à en parler, ils attendraient.

Parvati passa à son tour, faisant apparaître un serpent, qui ressemblait à une version miniature du Basilic qu'Harry avait affronté l'année dernière. Puis ce fut au tour de Tristan. Harry vit Malfoy se redresser, sûrement pour voir quelle était la faiblesse de son ennemi, mais l'Héritier Black, lui, s'en fichait. La plus grande peur de Potter n'était pas dans ses priorités.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant de voir la forme prise par l'Épouvantard. Un chien et un loup. Un chien qui lui était très familier. C'est Sirius, sous sa forme Animagus. Et le loup était sans aucun doute le second Tuteur d'Harry.

Lui et son parrain échangèrent un regard septique, avant que Tristan ne lance le sort, faisant se colorer les poils du chien en rose et faisant courir le loup après sa propre queue.

Harry ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en pensant à Remus faire ce genre de chose, mais il réprima son sourire.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin, à vous, l'appela Sirius

Harry se posta devant l'armoire, serrant fortement sa Baguette. Il avait une assez bonne idée de ce qui allait en sortir, et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait rendre ça désopilant.

Au moment où l'armoire s'ouvrit, un grand froid s'abattit dans la pièce, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Sirius alors qu'Harry chancelait, les voix de Dumbledore, des Potter et des agresseurs de Kevin se mélangeant dans sa tête.

 _« Sang-de-Bourbe… Dursley… vrais sorciers… pour le bien de Tristan… Kevin !... vous avez raison, Albus... KEVIN ! »_

Il chancela encore plus quand l'Epouvantard-Détraqueur se rapprocha de lui, et finit par lâcher sa Baguette, tombant à genoux en se tenant la tête.

Sirius se plaça devant lui, faisant se changer l'Épouvantard en l'image des corps d'Harry et Remus baignant dans leur propre sang avant de prononcer la formule. L'Animagus se tourna vers son filleul, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

\- Le cours est terminé, 5 points pour chaque personne étant passé devant l'Epouvantard, maintenant dehors, tout le monde !

Tous les élèves sortirent, hormis Théo, Daphnée et Blaise, qui se rapprochèrent de leur ami.

\- Hey, gamin, fit doucement Sirius en se rapprochant d'Harry, écartant ses mains de sa tête. C'est fini, c'est fini.

\- Tu dois me trouver pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Harry, se sentant minable. Ne pas pouvoir faire face à un Epouvantard, malgré tout l'entraînement que Remus et toi m'avez donné.

\- Tu n'as _rien_ de pathétique, Harry, souffla Sirius, essuyant les larmes coulant sur les joues de l'adolescent. J'ai une assez bonne idée de ce que les Détraqueurs te rappellent. Mais si j'avais su, tu ne serais pas passé devant cet Epouvantard, Harry. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ta plus grande peur était les Détraqueur ?

\- Je ne le savais pas, fit Harry en se redressant légèrement. Du moins, je ne le savais pas avant la rentrée.

\- La rentrée… ? répéta le Professeur Black, sans comprendre.

\- Les Détraqueurs ont fouillé le train, intervint Blaise. Harry a… il a très mal réagit quand ils sont passés près de notre compartiment. Mais le Professeur Rogue les a fait fuir.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit, Harry ? soupira son parrain.

\- Je ne voulais pas paraître faible, répondit Harry, se rapprochant inconsciemment de son Parrain.

\- Tu n'es pas faible, Harry, fit Sirius, mettant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tu n'as rien de faible. Mais tes pires souvenirs… Tu n'as pas besoin de te rappeler de ça la journée. Tu fais déjà suffisamment de cauchemars sur Kevin sans t'imposer ça en plus.

\- S'il n'y avait que ça, ricana Harry, se remettant debout.

Il épousseta ses robes, bien que cela ne serve à rien. En relevant les yeux, il les planta dans ceux de son Parrain, ne souhaitant pas voir de pitié sur le visage de ses amis.

\- C'est vrai, j'entends Kevin, acquiesça-t-il. Je l'entends crier, et j'entends ces connards lui dirent qu'il n'est qu'un vulgaire _Sang-de-Bourbe_ tout en le frappant. Mais je connais cette scène par cœur, j'y étais, tu te souviens Sirius ? J'y étais, je n'avais peut-être que huit ans, mais j'y étais, et je m'en souviens dans les moindres détails. Mais ce n'est pas tout. J'entends aussi les Potter, et ce cher Dumbledore, parler du pourquoi ils vont m'abandonner à une famille Moldue pour préserver leur cher Survivant. C'est flou, mais j'entends le principal.

Il fit une pause, reprenant son souffle, retenant par la même occasion ses larmes.

\- Harry Potter gênait, continua-t-il. Et donc pour le bien de Tristan Potter, son frère devait disparaître. Et bien ils ont gagné, je ne serais plus _jamais_ Harry Potter.

Il fit une grimace en prononçant son ancien nom. Nom qu'il avait haït dès qu'il avait su la vérité. Il soupira une dernière fois et tourna les talons, sortant de la pièce.

\- Harry..., l'appela Daphnée, tendant un bras dans sa direction.

L'adolescent n'y fit pas attention, claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- Laissez-le se calmer, les arrêta Sirius en les voyant prêt à suivre son filleul. Il a besoin d'être seul. De faire le point.

\- Qui est Kevin ? demanda finalement Théo.

\- C'était le meilleur ami d'Harry, quand il était petit, répondit leur professeur après quelques secondes de silence. Pour le reste, vous lui demanderez. Mais s'il ne veut pas en parler, n'insistez pas, c'est encore douloureux pour lui, même après presque cinq ans.

Sirius soupira, passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que je contacte Remus.

\- On va vous laisser, Professeur, fit Théo, entraînant ses amis bien trop curieux vers la sortie de la classe.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune, et en voyant les Détraqueurs placé autour du domaine, Théodore soupira, se disant que cette année ne serait pas non plus de tout repos.

* * *

Voilà pour le cours sur les Hippgriffes et la suite de celui sur les Epouvantard ! Alors, que pensez-vous des plus grandes peurs de Théo, Tristan et Harry ?

A dans une semaine (le 27/02) pour la suite ! :)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	7. Intrusion

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : shenendoahcalyssa, Lililouna, Serpent d'ombre, Black Jo, stormtrooper2, Maeva Cerise, aussidagility, aya31, Cristal de glace, sebferga, marie, Sombradele, Woubidou, Rose-Eliade, Jeune serpentard, Oxytomire, MissGaunt, Joshiroo, Aurelie Malfoy.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour les peurs de Théo et Harry, tu as raison... Pour ce qui est de Tristan, l'explication est juste en-dessous ! ;)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :DD Pour les peurs de Théo et Harry, tu as deviné... Par contre, pour celle de Tristan, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Mais ça aurait pu ! L'explication est juste en-dessous ! Et pour ce qui est de Draco... C'est un gamin insupportable, c'est sûr ! ^^

 _Marie_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Pour l'explication par rapport à la peur de Tristan, elle est juste en-dessous !

 _Jeune serpentard_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que cela continueras ! Voilà la suite !

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! :D Pour la plus grande peur de Tristan, tu as l'explication juste en dessous ! Et pour ta gouverne, c'est à toi de sortir de ma tête, et pas l'inverse ! D'ailleurs, fais-le le plus vite possible, sinon tu vas être atteint de façon définitive... ^^

* * *

Alors, j'ai vu qu'il y avait pas mal de questions par rapport à **la peur de Tristan** , donc je vais essayer d'expliquer : tout d'abord, il n'a pas peur de Sirius et Remus, mais de Patmol et Lunard, c'est-à-dire d'un chien qui ressemble à un Sinistros et d'un Loup-Garou. Ce qui peut être compréhensible, vu les mœurs du Monde Sorcier.

D'où vient sa peur ? Quand il était petit, il a trouvé un carton avec des photos des Maraudeurs sous leurs formes animales (ils avaient enchantés un appareil photo pour qu'il les suivent pendant une Pleine Lune). Lily avait mis tout ce qui rappelait les trois autres Maraudeurs dans un carton : après tout, Peter les avait trahis et Sirius et Remus les avaient quittés quand ils ont abandonné Harry... Enfin bref, après ça, Tristan a demandé à sa mère de lui parler des animaux sur la photo (donc du rat, du chien, du Loup-Garou et du cerf). Et disons qu'elle a pas été très gentille : en gros, elle a inventé des histoires complètement absurdes où Sirius et Remus ont le mauvais rôle. Et c'est de là que vient la peur de Tristan... Le gamin avait même pas cinq ans, et sa mère lui raconte des histoires d'horreur avec un Sinistros et un Loup-Garou, y'a de quoi être traumatisé ! Surtout que le Sinistros dans la tasse en Divination lui a fait se rappeler ces fameuses histoires...

Voila voilà, ça peut sembler gamin comme peur, mais il était petit, donc ça peut se comprendre ! J'espère avoir répondu à vos questions ! ;)

PS : Félicitation à **Woubidou** , qui est la seule à avoir compris sans que je ne lui explique ! Enfin, je sais pas si c'est bien, parce que ça veut dire qu'elle a des idées aussi tordues que moi... Ouais, en fait, vaut mieux que t'aille te faire soigner, Woubi ! xD

* * *

Voilà un nouveau Chapitre, avec la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard du Quatuor d'Argent et de Neville !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Six :

Le lendemain du second cours de DCFM des Troisièmes Années et de l'incident avec l'Hippogriffe, deux rumeurs couraient dans Poudlard.

Premièrement, Lucius Malfoy aurait posé une mention au Conseil d'Administration de l'Ecole, mention ayant pour but de faire renvoyer le Garde-Chasse de ses fonctions de Professeur, mais aussi de faire exécuter Buck, l'Hippogriffe qui avait blessé son fils.

Deuxièmement, le fait que la plus grande peur d'Harry Potter-Black-Lupin soit les Détraqueurs s'était répandu dans toute l'école comme une traînée de poudre. Beaucoup spéculait sur les souvenirs qui lui venaient à l'esprit près d'un Détraqueur, souvenir qui serait assez atroce pour le faire presque s'évanouir.

Tout cela, accompagné de regard en coin et de doigts pointés sur lui sans discrétion mettait Harry _légèrement_ en colère.

Le matin-même, il avait déjà du rassurer ses amis sur sa santé, d'autant plus qu'il avait préféré dormir dans la Salle sur Demande. Les questions sur Kevin, il les avait éludé du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ne voulant pas révéler cette facette de son passé, même à ses meilleurs-amis.

Le soir, alors que le quatuor entrait dans la Salle Commune après leur journée de cours, et en voyant Malfoy se moquer du sort d'Hagrid, qui disait que son père allait lui remettre la tête de l'Hippogriffe une fois qu'elle serait tranchée, Harry perdit le peu de calme qui lui restait. Il agrippa Malfoy, le coinçant contre un des murs.

\- Écoutes-moi bien Malfoy, si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème, je te conseille de demander à ton cher papa de retirer cette plainte, cela serait tellement dommage que les Malfoy soient ruinés, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur ma famille, Potter-Black-Lupin, alors lâche-moi, sinon mon père en entendra parler ! cracha Draco.

\- Ah, tu crois ? se moqua Harry en le lâchant.

Il ne recula pas pour autant, se contentant de lever la main gauche, sur laquelle se trouvait la Bague d'Héritier Black.

\- Dans un peu moins de deux ans, je deviendrais Lord Black, susurra-t-il, un sourire railleur aux lèvres. Si tu ne veux pas que je ne vous expulse, ta mère et toi, de la Maison Black, tu ferais mieux de faire ce que je te dis. En tant que Lord Black, j'aurais assez de pouvoir pour enlever la moitié de sa fortune à la Maison Malfoy. Alors fait le bon choix, blondinet.

Harry se détourna, regagnant son dortoir alors qu'un silence régnait dans la Salle Commune. Silence brisé ensuite par des chuchotements, les plus vieux commentant ce qu'ils venaient de voir et les conclusions à en tirer.

Le mois de septembre passa, puis la fin octobre arriva, amenant les sélections de Quidditch. Flint voulait renouveler l'Equipe, même si elle était complète, pour le cas où certains Deuxième Année ai assez de talent pour y entrer. Les sélections, et le fait que le blond porte toujours son plâtre, même plus d'un mois après son « agression », se plaignant d'intense douleur à qui voulait l'entendre, avait déclenché une autre querelle avec Malfoy Junior.

En effet, l'Héritier Malfoy, qui avait voulu décaler le match contre Gryffondor, qui était prévu trois semaines plus tard, avait reçu une fin de non-recevoir claire de la part de Flint.

\- Tu me saoule Malfoy ! avait-il éclaté. Soit tu arrêtes de faire le grand blessé alors que tout le monde sait que Pomfresh t'as guéri, soit je te vire de l'Equipe. Il est hors de question de reporter le match contre Gryffondor à cause de ta fainéantise, est-ce clair ?!

Les sélections arrivèrent, et apparemment, Malfoy préférait rester dans l'Equipe que de continuer de jouer au grand blessé. Harry eu la surprise de voir Ginny se présenter comme Poursuiveuse, attirant un sourire moqueur sur le visage de Malfoy Junior.

Sourire qui disparut en voyant la rousse voler. Car en effet, la dernière Weasley se défendait bien. Elle réussit à arracher trois fois le Souaffle à Flint, et à marquer cinq buts.

C'est ainsi que la cadette Weasley devint Poursuiveuse de l'Equipe de Serpentard, remplaçant Adrian, qui avait souhaité arrêter le Quidditch, préférant se concentrer sur ses ASPIC et passer tout son temps libres avec Sarah.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais aussi bien, Ginny ! s'exclama Blaise une fois l'Équipe sortit des vestiaires.

\- Tes frères t'ont appris ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Mes frères, m'apprendre ? répéta-t-elle, acide. Non, ils auraient trop peur que je me casse un ongle, ces imbéciles. Je force la remise depuis que j'ai six ans. J'ai appris seule.

\- Et bien, laisse-moi te dire que tu es douée, intervint Flint, qui sortait le dernier des vestiaires. Bienvenue dans l'Équipe, Weasley, tu le mérites.

Avant d'arriver à Serpentard, Ginny aurait sûrement rougie de ce compliment. Mais plus d'un an dans la Maison des Serpents l'avait rendu moins expressive, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne fit qu'acquiescer, un sourire présent sur ses lèvres.

Le samedi suivant, jour d'Halloween, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée à partir de la Troisième Année, excitant Blaise, qui rêvait de faire sa réserve de sucreries.

\- On vous ramènera quelque chose, promis ! firent-ils à Ginny, Astoria, Owen et Luna, qui venaient de plus en plus dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

\- Alors, Neville, quoi de neuf chez les Gryffondor ? s'enquit Harry sur le chemin du village.

\- Pas grand-chose, raconta celui-ci en haussant les épaules. Ron peste contre le chat d'Hermione, qui essaye de manger son rat…

\- Son rat ? l'interrompit Harry.

\- J'y ai pensé aussi, en découvrant la condition d'Animagus de Pettigrow, fit Neville. Mais ce n'est pas lui. Ron a ce rat depuis la Première Année.

Harry soupira de soulagement, et laissa le Gryffondor continuer.

-… Tristan se plaint des cours de Divination, et Hermione est tellement surchargée de travail qu'elle en devient hystérique.

\- Je me demande toujours comment elle peut être à la fois en Divination et à la fois en Arithmancie, intervint Daphnée. Surtout que d'après Luna, Weasley se serait renseigné chez les Serdaigle et elle ne rate jamais ses cours d'Etude des Moldus alors qu'on a Sortilèges en même temps, et qu'elle est toujours là.

\- Pourquoi fait-elle Etude des Moldus ? demanda Théo. Elle vie dans le Monde Moldu, c'est stupide !

\- Elle veut « connaître la façon dont les sorciers les perçoivent », d'après ce qu'elle dit à Ron, répondit Neville. Personnellement, je mourrais avec autant de cours. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait.

\- Et si on arrêtait de parler de cours ? demanda Blaise. On est au royaume des sucreries, là.

Les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire, et se dirigèrent vers Zonko.

\- Au fait, Neville, tu vas en France, cet été ? interrogea Harry.

\- Je crois que ma grand-mère veut y retourner, tout le mois de Juillet, répondit le Gryffondor. Elle veut faire mon anniversaire là-bas.

\- Ah oui, le 30, fit Harry en acquiesçant.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? s'enquit Neville, étonné.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, regardant quelques secondes autour de lui pour voir si personne n'écoutait, en entraîna le Gryffondor dans un coin du magasin.

\- Tu ne dois pas le savoir, mais ta mère est ma marraine, fit-il doucement. Elle et Potter Mère étaient meilleures-amies à Poudlard, et elle est devenue ma marraine à ma naissance. D'ailleurs, Potter Mère est ta marraine, et Remus ton parrain.

\- Remus Lupin, ton Tuteur ? comprit Neville, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Il me racontait qu'il venait te voir une fois par semaine, quand on était petit, raconta Harry. Mais après notre départ en France et l'agression de tes parents, il ne pouvait plus trop venir te voir. Il demandait de tes nouvelles par lettre à ta grand-mère, et il t'envoyait un cadeau pour ton anniversaire, tous les ans.

\- Le cadeau sans étiquette, souffla Neville, semblant réaliser. Mais, pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu ?

\- Ta grand-mère pensait que de voir des amis de tes parents raviverait de mauvais souvenirs, expliqua Harry. Remus n'était pas trop d'accord, mais il a respecté son choix. Il se contentait des lettres qu'elle lui envoyait. En Première Année, je n'ai pas trop osé t'approcher, déjà parce que j'ai été réparti à Serpentard, et même si je sais maintenant que tu n'as pas de préjugés, je ne le savais pas avant. Et puis, j'avais un peu peur que ma nouvelle appartenance au Black te fasse fuir.

\- A cause de Bellatrix, chuchota Neville.

Il fit une pause, refoulant avec difficulté ses larmes.

\- Je suis content que tu m'aies dit ça, fit-il avec un mince sourire. Mais pourquoi tu m'as demandé si j'allais en France, cet été ?

\- J'y vais aussi, pour deux semaines, répondit Harry en retournant vers l'entrée du magasin. Si tu veux, je peux m'arranger pour être là le 30. On pourrait se voir, et tu pourrais rencontrer Remus, par la même occasion. Je te rassure, il est plus calme que Sirius.

\- Il faudrait que je demande à ma grand-mère, mais ce serait bien, acquiesça Neville. Merci encore de m'avoir dit tout ça, Harry.

Avant que l'Héritier Black n'ait pu répondre, les autres se précipitèrent vers eux, apparemment à leur recherche.

\- Où étiez-vous ? s'enquit Daphnée, les points sur les hanches. Cela fait dix minutes que l'on vous cherche partout !

\- On était au fond du magasin, répondit Harry. Vers les Sucettes au Sang. Je demandais à Neville s'il pensait que cela ferait plaisir à Rogue, mais notre cher Gryffondor n'a pas l'air d'accord.

Les trois autres secouèrent la tête alors que Neville hoquetait, horrifié à la pensée d'offrir ce genre de sucrerie à leur Professeur de Potions.

\- Bieraubeurre ? proposa Théo en désignant les _Trois Balais_.

\- Et comment ! s'extasia Blaise, entraînant les autres vers le Pub.

Ils profitèrent de leur boisson, ne faisant même pas attention à Weasley et Potter, qui regardaient Neville rire avec eux avec incrédulité.

En rentrant, ils déposèrent, comme promis, une montagne de sucreries devant les quatre Deuxièmes Années. Une heure plus tard, ils savouraient le Banquet d'Halloween, Neville et Luna invités pour l'occasion à la table des Serpentard, ce qui avait provoqué quelques grimaces, mais aucunes insultes. Après tout, les Londubat et les Lovegood étaient des Sang-Pur connus.

A la fin du Banquet, une fois de retour dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard Harry, Blaise, Théo, Daphnée, Astoria, Ginny, Owen, Adrian, Sarah, ainsi que Neville et Luna, passèrent la soirée à rigoler, isolés dans un coin de la Salle Commune.

C'est Sarah qui raccompagna Neville et Luna dans leur Salle Commune, quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu.

En se couchant, Harry soupira, songeant que pour une fois, sa journée d'Halloween s'était passée sans problème. Il allait tout de même être sur ses gardes cette nuit, pour la cas où...

C'est pour ça qu'il sursauta quand, trois heures plus tard, Adrian entra dans le dortoir en claquant la porte.

\- Tout le monde debout ! ordonna-t-il. Pettigrow a été vu dans le château, tous les élèves doivent être réunis dans la Grande Salle, dépêchez-vous !

Les Troisièmes Années se levèrent avec difficulté, sauf Harry, qui avait bondi de son lit en entendant 'Pettigrow'. Il secoua Blaise et Théo et les entraîna dans les escaliers, récupérant Daphné, Astoria, Owen et Ginny au passage avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Il n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas dans les couloirs pour tomber sur Sirius, qui l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, de même que ses amis.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- Peter a essayé de pénétrer la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, expliqua-t-il, les menant dans la Grande Salle. Les cris de la Grosse Dame ont fini par alerter Rusard. Il a prévenu McGo, puis Dumbledore. On doit tous vous regrouper, pour ensuite fouiller le château. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il reste là sans bouger, attendant qu'on l'attrape.

\- S'il a essayé d'entrer dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, ça veut dire qu'il ne sait pas pour moi, soupira Harry, ne faisant pas attention à qui pouvait l'entendre. C'est déjà ça, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

Mais son parrain ne répondit pas, regardant autour de lui.

\- Sirius ? fit Harry en l'arrêtant, aux portes de la Grande Salle.

Il fit signe à ses amis d'entrer, et il tourna son parrain vers lui, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Sirius, calmes-toi, fit-il. Peter est dans Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Suis-je clair ? Ce n'est _pas_ de ta faute !

\- S'il t'avait fait du mal, Harry... dit son Parrain en se mettant à sa hauteur avant de soupirer. Écoutes-moi bien, gamin, à partir de maintenant, plus question de te promener seul dans les couloirs, d'accord ? Je demanderais à Rogue de mettre quelques sorts de protection sur la Salle Commune des Serpentard, ainsi que sur les autres pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais promet-moi de faire attention à toi, d'accord ? Promet-moi.

\- Je te le promets, assura Harry.

\- Bien, maintenant, entre dans la Grande Salle, et va dire à Dumbledore que Patmol est parti faire une ronde, il comprendra, fit Sirius.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son filleul et se transforma, le pelage de Patmol se noyant dans le couloir mal éclairé.

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, se dirigeant vers le Directeur, qui était entouré des Directeurs de Maisons et des Potter.

\- Excusez-moi, Professeur Dumbledore ? intervint-il, tournant tous les regards vers lui.

\- Un problème, Potter-Black-Lupin ? s'enquit Rogue.

\- Non, monsieur, fit Harry. Je dois juste vous prévenir que Patmol est allé faire sa ronde.

\- Merci, Harry, tu peux retourner vers tes amis, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Harry se détourna des Professeurs, et se dirigea vers les Serpentard, Neville et Luna.

\- Où est le Professeur Black, Harry ? demanda Neville.

\- Il est allé faire une ronde sous sa forme Animagus, fit Harry en prenant le sac de couchage que lui tendait Daphnée. On n'a plus qu'à attendre demain pour connaître les nouvelles.

Ils s'installèrent au sol, Harry placé entre Blaise et Daphnée. L'Héritier Black soupira une dernière fois avant de se rendormir, malgré le bruit ambiant, serrant son Collier-Portoloin dans sa main.

* * *

Alors, je ne sais pas si la mère de Neville est véritablement la marraine d'Harry, et inversement, mais j'avais envie ! xD Il en est de même pour Remus, il n'est pas le parrain de Neville dans le canon, mais je trouvais que c'est un rôle qui lui va bien !

Soirée d'Halloween... Et qui dit Halloween, dit ennui (particulièrement pour Harry ^^) ! Donc, intrusion de Pettigrow !

Pour ce qui est de la dispute Harry/Malfoy, en tant que Lord Black, Harry pourrait expulser Narcissa et Draco de la Maison Black en invoquant leur lien avec Voldemort, et donc demander plusieurs milliers de Gallions de dommages et intérêt "pour avoir sali l'Honneur de la Famille", ce qui ne ferait pas du bien à la Fortune des Malfoy ! Bien sûr, c'est quelque chose de totalement inventé, mais je trouvais ça logique que les Grandes Familles puissent faire ce genre de choses... x)

Voilà pour les explications, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

A samedi prochain (le 05/03) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir ! _


	8. Un match catastrophique

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : aya31, Natulcien Anwamane, Pims10, MissGaunt, aussidagility, sebferga, Black Jo, Woubidou, Rose-Eliade, Oxytomire, Serpent d'ombre, NinLun12, stormtrooper2, Oriiane1506, Maeva Cerise, Sombradele, Aurelie Malfoy, shenendoahcalyssa, Joshiroo, Diane, Solange O'Riley.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Pour ce qui est de prévoir de mauvaises choses pour Sirius et Harry... Me crois-tu sadique à ce point ? Bon, j'avoue, la vie ne sera pas rose pour eux, mais ce n'est pas le monde des bisounours, après tout ! Il est d'ailleurs probable que tu ais envie de me tuer après ce chapitre... xD

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Alors, je ne savais pas pour les rumeurs sur le fait que Lily soit la marraine de Neville et Alice celle d'Harry... C'est bien, ça veut dire que c'est peut-être canon, ce que j'ai mis ! xD Pour la faute que tu as relevé, mes plus plates excuses... Mais c'est corrigé ! ;) Alors, est-ce que James sait qu'elle a complètement pourri Sirius et Remus à Tristan ? Non, il ne le sais pas. James a beaucoup de défauts, mais il n'aurait pas accepté ça.

 _Joshiroo_ : Merci pour ta review, Josh' ! :D Alors, pour l'explication sur les pouvoirs de Sirius et Harry, on en saura en effet plus dans le Tome V, mais aussi dans le chapitre huit (le prochain chapitre, en somme) ! Oui, Draco prend cher dans ce Tome, c'est vrai... Mais bon, autant je trouve le personne intéressant, autant je ne voulais pas en faire un gentil, donc... Et les engueulades entre Malfoy et d'autres personnages ne sont pas finies, mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! ;) Blaise est gourmand, d'une curiosité à toute épreuve (comme Astoria), mais aussi à l'écoute ! En gros, Blaise est génial ! xD Alors, les Potter sont en retraits, c'est vrai, parce qu'après tout, l'histoire est du point de vue d'Harry, qui fait tout pour les ignorer, de même que Sirius ! Je n'ai pas le souvenir de grosse altercation entre eux, ou alors de façon indirect, du genre "Les Potter ont dit ceci cela...", mais il y en aura dans le Tome IV, si tu aimes bien lire ce genre de passages ! ^^ Pour ce qui est de Sirius, oui, il est inquiet, parce que pour lui, Peter est devenu un Mangemort par sa faute (cf. Chapitre Un), mais aussi parce qu'il a peur qu'Harry soit blessé (ou pire) ! Concernant Dumbledore, c'est le seul à regretter l'abandon d'Harry (comparés à James et Lily) : il pensait bien faire, mais il se rend compte maintenant que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Harry a eu une super famille, mais à cause de ça les Potter sont déchirés, les Maraudeurs ne se parlent plus... Faut reconnaître que ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle (dixit la fille qui a basé toute une histoire sur cette idée xD)... Il essaye d'être "neutre" avec Harry, ni méchant ni gentil, mais le plus juste possible ! Parce que si au début je voulais faire un Dumbledore connard (j'aime bien les fics avec des Dark!Dumby), je me suis rapidement rendue compte que je n'y arriverais pas, donc il reprend petit à petit un rôle de "gentil" dans les Tomes... ^^ Pour les explications de la peur de Tristan... Je trouvais ça tellement évident (être l'auteur oblige, hein !) que j'ai pas pensé à faire d'explications dans les chapitres et Tomes suivants... Je pourrais toujours l'intégrer dans une conversation du Tome V, si je trouve une place pour, mais c'est pas dit ! Enfin, j'ai préféré mettre une explication parce que tout le monde me demandait d'où venait cette peur x) Mais tu as le droit d'être déçue, et pour ça, je m'excuse platement en implorant ton pardon ! :P Merci encore pour ta review, Josh ! (Et pense à te connecter la prochaine fois ! xD)

 _Diane_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et oui, le Potter-Black-Lupin est long, mais je suis tellement habituée à l'écrire que je ne fais plus attention... Mais si tu veux faire plus courts, dit simplement les HPBL, c'est facilement compréhensible ! ;)

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, que j'aurais pu appeler "Révélations"... Mais pas de spoils tout de suite, ce ne serait pas drôle ! ^^

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Quidditch, Third Year_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Sept :

Le lendemain de l'intrusion de Pettigrow, les nouvelles tombèrent : le fugitif n'avait pas été attrapé, malgré une fouille de Poudlard des cachots aux plus hautes tours. Le Ministre, en apprenant la présence de Pettigrow dans le château, avait ordonné à d'autres Détraqueurs de surveiller Poudlard, augmentant leur nombre à une bonne centaine.

Les jours suivants, on ne parla plus que de ça, tous les élèves essayant de trouver la raison pour laquelle Pettigrow aurait essayé d'entrer dans la Tour de Gryffondor, bien que de l'avis général, l'ancien Mangemort aurait fait ça pour tuer Tristan Potter.

Ce dernier ne démentait pas, profitant de la situation pour être au-devant de la scène.

\- Quand je pense que je craquais pour lui, à une époque, fit Ginny avec dégout, en voyant Potter bomber le torse alors qu'une horde de fans le suivait partout.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, la faisant légèrement rougir.

\- Quoi ? continua-t-elle. Vous le saviez, non ? Je craquais pour Potter quand j'étais petite. En même temps, j'ai grandi bercée par l'histoire du Survivant. Mais les livres n'ont rien à voir avec la réalité, en ce qui le concerne. Je l'ai compris avant d'arriver à Poudlard, quand il a passé une partie de l'été chez nous. Il est réellement détestable. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à demander au Choixpeau de me placer à Serpentard, je voulais oublier mon rêve de petite fille.

\- T'as eu raison, t'es une vrai Serpentard, Ginny ! s'exclama Blaise alors qu'ils entraient dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Potter méritait sa célébrité, cette espèce d'impos-

Blaise se tut quand Théo posa une main sur sa bouche, lui lançant un regard éloquent. Blaise sembla remarquer le nombre de personnes autour de lui, et écarquilla les yeux en lançant un regard d'excuse à Harry, qui se tapait le front contre le mur.

\- Tu allais dire imposteur, non ? comprit Astoria. Pourrais-t-on savoir pourquoi, pour toi, Potter est un imposteur ?

Harry continua de se taper la tête contre le mur, pestant contre le manque de discrétion de Blaise.

\- Alors ? insista Owen. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes des Serpentard, on va insister jusqu'à ce que vous nous disiez la vérité, vous le savez.

Blaise grimaça, et regarda Harry, qui pestait toujours contre lui à voix basse.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, ça m'a échappé, souffla-t-il.

\- Quel rapport avec Harry ? s'enquit Neville, confus.

\- Mais c'est évident ! s'exclama Luna en levant les yeux au ciel. Si Potter est un imposteur, c'est que c'est Harry, le véritable Survivant !

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Ginny, Astoria, Owen et Neville.

De nombreux Serpentard se tournèrent vers eux, et Harry remercia toutes les divinités existantes du fait qu'ils soient assez isolés des autres pour que personne n'ait entendu la phrase de Luna.

\- Je savais bien que t'étais plus perspicace que tu n'y paraissais, Luna, fit-il à la Serdaigle avant de se tourner vers les autres. Bon, venez, on va allez dans un endroit où _personne_ ne nous entendra.

L'Héritier Black les mena hors de la Salle Commune, puis vers le Septième Etage, vers la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet essayant d'apprendre à danser à des Trolls.

\- Bon, ce que vous allez découvrir est l'endroit où je vais quand j'ai besoin de m'isoler, fit Harry.

Il entama ensuite les trois allers-et-retours nécessaires pour faire apparaître la Salle sur Demande.

 _Je veux un endroit confortable pour parler, je veux un endroit confortable pour parler,_ pensa-t-il en faisant ses allers-et-retours.

Une porte apparut, donnant sur une pièce ressemblant à leur Salle Commune, mais qui regroupait les couleurs de leurs trois Maisons.

Les cinq Troisièmes Années s'installèrent, de même que les quatre Deuxièmes Années.

\- Bon, que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda Harry.

\- Pourquoi Potter serait un imposteur ? demanda immédiatement Ginny.

Harry grimaça avant de soupirer.

\- Avant de tout vous dire, vous devez me promettre de ne _jamais_ rien révéler, à qui que ce soit.

Tout le monde, hormis Daphnée, Théo et Blaise acquiescèrent.

\- Comme vous le savez, Voldemort nous a attaqués Potter et moi le 31 octobre 1981, commença-t-il. L'histoire dit qu'il aurait lancé un Sortilège de Mort à Potter, lui causant sa cicatrice au poignet, et que le Sortilège aurait rebondi sur lui pour toucher Voldemort, le faisant disparaître.

Harry soupira, se passant la main dans les cheveux, laissant sans le vouloir apparaître sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, que toutes les personnes présentes fixèrent.

\- Les Potter m'ont abandonné, mais Sirius et Remus m'ont récupéré et adopté, continua Harry. Quand j'étais jeune, ma première manifestation Magique, je l'ai eu à un an et demi, ce qui a poussé mes Tuteurs à croire que Dumbledore s'était peut-être trompé, et qu'il était possible que je sois le Survivant. Dès mes cinq ans, ils m'ont appris les Duels, les Potions, la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges. Bien sûr, le fait que je sois le Survivant n'était qu'une théorie, jusqu'à ce que j'achète ma Baguette.

Harry sortit ladite Baguette de sa poche, s'en servant pour allumer le feu.

\- Quand je suis entré chez Ollivander, il allait présenter cette Baguette à Potter. Mais avant même que Potter n'ai pu la toucher, la Baguette est venue vers moi. Ollivander m'a dit que cette Baguette, était en fait la Baguette jumelle à celle de Voldemort. Quand Sirius et Remus l'ont su, ils ont encore plus pensé que j'étais le véritable Survivant.

Harry fit une pause, rangeant sa Baguette.

\- Pendant notre Première Année, il y a eu l'histoire avec Quirell, qui était possédé par Voldemort. Quand on l'a empêché de voler la Pierre Philosophale, j'ai eu un tête-à-tête avec Voldemort, qui m'a révélé que c'était moi, le Survivant, et pas Potter. Je l'ai dit à Sirius et Remus, et on a repris l'entraînement l'été.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es Fourchelang ! s'exclama Astoria.

\- Tu es Fourchelang ? s'étonnèrent ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, alors qu'Harry se mettait le tête entre les mains.

\- On pense que Voldemort m'a transmis ce don en essayant de me tuer, acquiesça Harry. C'est grâce à ce don que j'ai pu ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.

Ginny acquiesça, et le silence se fit.

\- D'une certaine façon, ce n'est pas très étonnant, fit Neville. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu es plus puissant que Potter.

Les autres acquiescèrent, et la conversation roula sur d'autres sujets.

A partir de ce jour, leur groupe fut encore plus soudé, et on voyait encore plus souvent Neville et Luna manger à la table des Serpentard.

Une semaine après ces révélations, le match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Serpentard avait lieu, et alors qu'Harry se faisait une joie de remettre une raclée à Potter, le temps n'était pas vraiment de leur côté. En effet, un orage avait éclaté dans la nuit, accompagné d'un vent assez fort pour déraciner plusieurs arbres.

En entrant sur le terrain, Harry plissa les yeux pour apercevoir les Gryffondors ainsi que Madame Bibine.

\- Bienvenue pour ce premier match de Quidditch de la saison ! lui parvint la voix étouffé de Lee Jordan, le commentateur. Pas de changement dans l'Equipe de Gryffondor avec Dubois, Weasley, Weasley, Spinnet, Johnson, Bell et Potter. Chez les Serpentard, un changement : Ginny Weasley remplace Adrian Ackerley au poste de Poursuiveur.

Harry vit avec peine Bibine ouvrir la boîte, libérant le vif et les Cognards. Il remercia mentalement Marcus d'avoir poussé toute l'Equipe à se lancer un Sortilège de Chaleur, les préservant de la température. Le seul problème était la pluie, et le vent, qui ferait sûrement dévier les trajectoires des balais.

\- Que le match commence ! fit Lee en voyant le Souaffle être lancé par Bibine et les élèves décoller.

Harry s'éleva le plus haut possible avec son Nimbus 2000, essayant d'apercevoir le vif d'or malgré la pluie, le vent, et sa difficulté à diriger son balai.

Il se mit comme d'habitude à faire le tour du stade, ne percevant les treize autres joueurs que grâce à leurs robes écarlates. C'est ainsi qu'Harry remarqua que Potter le suivait, comme pendant le match de l'année dernière.

L'Héritier Black soupira et monta un peu plus, suivit par l'autre Attrapeur.

\- Bordel, Potter, tu ne voudrais pas me lâcher un peu ?! s'exclama-t-il, agacé.

A ce moment-là, la tribune Verte-et-Argent explosa en applaudissement, faisant comprendre à Harry qu'un de leur Poursuiveur avait dû marquer. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de déterminer lequel quand le vif d'or lui passa devant.

Il se lança à sa poursuite, suivit par Potter, qui trainait légèrement derrière lui malgré qu'il possède un Nimbus 2001, censé être plus puissant que le balai d'Harry.

Le vif monta en chandelle, puis redescendit tout à coup en piquet, donnant une légère avance au Gryffondor alors qu'Harry le suivait, essayant de ne pas glisser de son balai. Harry rattrapa rapidement Potter, se plaçant au coude à coude avec lui.

Le vif changea une nouvelle fois de trajectoire, se plaçant à l'horizontal alors qu'il faisait le tour du stade, bien que les deux Attrapeurs soit à au moins 25 mètres du sol. Harry allait attraper le vif quand il remarqua plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonnés arrivant dans leur direction.

 _Les Détraqueurs !_ réalisa-t-il intérieurement, essayant de rester concentré malgré les souvenirs refaisant surface dans son esprit.

Il revécu l'agression de Kevin, mais il tint bon. Après tout, comme il l'avait dit à Sirius, il avait l'habitude de cette scène. Il fallait qu'il reste fort : pour lui, pour l'Equipe, mais aussi pour Kevin. C'est quand une voix aigüe surgit dans son esprit qu'il lâcha prise, se laissant distancer par Tristan.

 _\- A nous deux, Harry Potter,_ fit la voix avant qu'un éclair vert surgisse, en réponse à la formule que l'homme venait d'utiliser.

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de repousser les souvenirs. Mais les Détraqueurs se rapprochaient, et dès qu'ils furent à moins de cinq mètre de lui, il commença à s'engourdir, perché à 25 mètres du sol sur son balai.

Alors que les voix de Dumbledore et des Potter se faisaient entendre dans sa tête, il lâcha son manche, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il tombait, emprisonné dans ses souvenirs.

\- _Il faudrait séparer les jumeaux, à la fois pour protéger Harry de la puissance de son frère que pour éviter qu'il ne soit une gêne dans l'entraînement de Tristan,_ fit la voix de Dumbledore.

\- _Qu'allons-nous faire pour Harry, Albus ?_ fit celle de Potter Mère.

\- _Pourquoi ne pas le confier à ta sœur, Lily-Chéri ?_ fit son mari. _Il serait mieux hors du Monde Magique, pour être sûr que Tristan n'entende pas parler de lui, cela le distrairait trop._

\- _Pétunia n'aime pas réellement la Magie, mais c'est une possibilité,_ approuva la rousse. _Les Dursley sont une famille convenable, après tout._ _Mais ne pensez-vous qu'il pourrait poser des problèmes à Tristan une fois de retour dans le Monde Magique ? Pourquoi ne pas le renier ?_

\- _Ne nous emballons pas,_ fit Dumbledore. _On ne renie pas un enfant uniquement pour cela. Surtout qu'Harry, en tant que Potter, reste tout de même puissant, il pourrait nous être utile dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Il faut prendre cela en considération._

\- _Vous avez raison, il pourrait nous être utile dans le Futur, autant tout faire pour qu'il soit un jour notre allié,_ ajouta James.

\- _Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra les raisons qui ont fait que vous n'avez pas pu l'élever,_ continua Dumbledore. _Il sera sûrement heureux de vous retrouver._

\- _Tant qu'il ne fait pas d'ennui à Tristan, je suis d'accord pour être cordiale avec lui dans le Futur,_ approuva Lily. _Mais Tristan restera ma priorité, il vient de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après tout, et la survie du Monde Sorcier dépendra de lui._

Il y eu une sorte de pause, mais la voix de Potter Mère retentit à nouveau dans sa tête.

 _\- Nous ferons ce qu'il faut. Pour le bien de Tristan. Mais vous avez raison, Albus, on ne peut se passer d'un tel atout._

Harry n'en entendit pas plus, se disant que le souvenir devait être finit.

La dernière chose à laquelle il pensa avant d'heurter le sol était que les Potter étaient encore plus détestables qu'il ne le pensait, s'ils avaient songé à le renier.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre : Harry qui dit à ses amis qu'il est le véritable Survivant, et le premier match de Quidditch de la saison !

Et avant que vous me le fassiez remarquer, oui, je suis méchante avec Harry... Mais quel est l'intérêt de poster des Détranqueurs autour de Poudlard, si ce n'est pour écrire un Chapitre où Harry les rencontrera plus longuement que dans le Poudlard Express ? Ce n'est pas du sadisme, hein (enfin, pas tout à fait) ! Disons juste que leur présence aide pour l'écriture ! ^^

Par rapport à la dernier phrase : " _La dernière chose à laquelle il pensa avant d'heurter le sol était que les Potter étaient encore plus détestables qu'il ne le pensait, s'ils avaient songé à le renier._ ", vous aurez l'explication dans le prochain chapitre, pas d'inquiétude ! Parce qu'encore une fois, je me suis éclatée à inventer un truc et à bidouiller les Traditions Sorcières ! ;)

Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autres à vous dire sur ce chapitre là, tout est plutôt clair... Mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! :)

A samedi prochain (le 12/03) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	9. La Carte du Maraudeur

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : aussidagility, Woubidou, stormtrooper2, Black Jo, sebferga, aya31, Oxytomire, Maeva Cerise, Serpent d'ombre, Solange O'Riley, shenendoahcalyssa, Mathilde, Rose-Eliade, Le Poussin Fou, Aurelie Malfoy, MissGaunt, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) " _Tu as été moins sadique que ce que je pensais._ " Comment est-ce que je dois le prendre, en fait ? xD Et oui, presque plus de secrets entre Harry et ses amis (il lui en reste quelques uns, quand même) ! ^^

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, notre Blaise ! ^^ Par rapport à la chute d'Harry, oui, cela va faire mal ! Et pour ce qui est de James... Si par "retrouver la raison", tu veux dire se rendre compte que ce qu'il a fait est mal, oui, il va retrouver la raison ! Mais il ne va pas devenir le père de l'année pour Harry pour autant, n'exagérons pas les choses xD

 _Mathilde_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Alors oui, James et Lily sont très OOC, mais c'était ce que je voulais, donc... ^^ Pour ce qui est de ta question par rapport au Patronus, c'est tout de même un charme complexe, et Sirius et Remus ne pensaient pas qu'Harry serait confrontés aux Détraqueurs aussi tôt, ils sont censés restés autour d'Azkaban, après tout ! x)

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Huit, où les Jumeaux Weasley rencontrent Patmol !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Huit :

Les Gryffondor éclatèrent en applaudissement en voyant Potter revenir, le vif en main.

Mais les applaudissements se transformèrent en cri d'horreur en voyant l'autre Attrapeur tomber, sans balai. Daphnée cria, de même qu'Astoria.

Ils ne virent pas Dumbledore et Sirius amortir la chute de leur ami, tout ce qu'ils virent, c'est l'Héritier Black atterrir sur le sol avec force, se noyant pratiquement dans la boue.

Daphnée, Théo, Blaise, Astoria et Owen sortirent rapidement des gradins des Serpentard, se précipitant sur le blessé. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Neville et Luna, ainsi que par Sirius, Dumbledore et Mrs Pomfresh. L'infirmière conjura un brancard, plaça Harry dessus, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

\- Restez avec lui, dit Sirius aux amis de son filleul. Je vais prévenir Remus, il voudra sûrement venir au château.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent, et suivirent l'infirmière et le Directeur dans l'infirmerie alors que leur Professeur de DCFM se dirigeait vers la sortie du château.

\- Qu'a-t-il, Pompom ? demanda Dumbledore après que l'infirmière ait lancé ses sorts de diagnostic.

\- Jambe droite, bras gauche et plusieurs côtes cassés, énuméra-t-elle, faisant blanchir les adolescents. Heureusement, les poumons ne sont pas perforés. Mais il a une légère commotion cérébrale. Heureusement que le Professeur Black et vous avez ralenti sa chute, Albus, sinon, M. Potter-Black-Lupin ne serait sûrement plus des nôtres à l'heure actuelle.

Daphnée déglutit, et s'assit sur le lit le plus proche. L'Equipe de Serpentard arriva rapidement dans l'infirmerie, ayant juste eu le temps de prendre une douche rapide, pour prendre des nouvelles de leur Attrapeur.

Harry avait l'impression de sortir d'un brouillard plutôt dense. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, et il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il avait du mal à bouger. Il bougea sa main droite, ses doigts se refermant sur une fourrure familière.

En effet, Sirius, après être revenu avec un Remus plus inquiet qu'une mère poule, s'était changé en Patmol, s'allongeant près d'Harry, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Un gémissement pratiquement inaudible attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie. Harry fronçait les sourcils, ses doigts se refermant sur les poils du chien à ses côtés.

\- Rem' ? Siri ? bredouilla-t-il en ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté.

\- On est là, gamin, fit Sirius et reprenant forme humaine. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

\- Le match, fit Harry, Remus l'aidant à se redresser. Et les Détraqueurs.

\- Tu as été attaqué par des Détraqueurs ? s'étonna Sarah, elle et Adrian ayant rejoint le groupe de l'infirmerie.

Harry regarda autour de lui, identifiant les personnes présentes alors qu'il sortait du brouillard. Toute l'Equipe était là, ainsi que Théo, Daphnée, Owen, Blaise, Astoria, Luna, Neville, Adrian, Sarah, Sirius et Remus. Les Professeurs Rogue et McGonagall étaient également présent.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent, laissant passer trois personnes qui firent grimacer Harry.

Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Dumbledore et les Potter, pas après le souvenir qu'il avait revécu.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? fit Sirius, se plaçant entre Harry et eux.

\- Nous voulions des nouvelles, Sirius, nous ne voulons pas créer d'ennuis, l'apaisa Dumbledore.

Mais un ricanement attira l'attention de tous, et ils se tournèrent vers Harry, qui fixait les trois nouveaux venus avec haine, ce qui surprit quelque peu. Généralement, Harry les regardait avec indifférence.

\- Vous vouliez des nouvelles ? répéta-t-il, sarcastique. Depuis quand prend-on des nouvelles de l'enfant que l'on a voulu _renier_ ?

Tout le monde haleta, alors que Dumbledore et les Potter se figeaient.

Renier un enfant était vu comme l'un des pires crimes que des parents puissent commettre. Dans la Société Magique, renier un enfant était plus grave que de le battre. Quand on reniait un enfant, on lui retirait son nom, ainsi que tout lien avec chaque membre de sa famille, que ces liens soient lointains ou non. Un enfant qui perdait son nom n'était plus rien. Il ne pouvait plus ouvrir de compte à Gringott's, ni s'inscrire à Poudlard. En clair, il n'avait plus aucun statut social dans le Monde Magique. Les enfants reniés vivaient généralement comme des Moldus, oubliés de tous.

\- Nous n'avons jamais voulu…, commença à protester Dumbledore.

\- Vraiment ? railla Harry. Si vous ne voulez pas que ce genre de souvenirs me revienne, éviter de me mettre en présence de Détraqueurs, alors. Mais je vous préviens, que vous vous appeliez Dumbledore ou Potter, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous restiez loin de moi.

\- Mais nous sommes tes parents ! s'exclama Lily, faussement indignée.

\- Vous _avez été_ mes parents, rectifia Harry. Notez bien l'emploi du _passé_. Je ne les appelle peut-être pas Papa et Père, mais mes parents sont Sirius et Remus. Ce sont eux qui m'ont élevés et qui ont pris soin de moi depuis l'attaque de Voldemort. Vous et votre mari n'êtes _rien_ pour moi, _Professeur Potter_. Je vous prierais donc de partir.

Les trois adultes restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, mais préférèrent battre en retraite, au vu des regards noirs qu'ils recevaient.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard, essayant de ne pas sourire largement. C'était la première fois qu'Harry disait qu'ils étaient ses parents, du moins à voix haute. Mais Remus était tout de même inquiet pour cette histoire de reniement. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

\- Tu es sur de ce que tu dis, Harry ? demanda-t-il donc. Je te fais confiance, mais ce sont de graves accusations.

\- Quand les Détraqueurs, m'approchent, je revois le souvenir de l'agression de Kevin, mais aussi le souvenir de l'attaque de Voldemort, puis la conversation où Dumbledore et les Potter décident de m'abandonner chez les Dursley. Et Potter Mère a proposé de me renier. Proposition rejetée par Potter Père et Dumbledore, qui disaient que je pourrais être un _allié_ dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

Harry reprit sa respiration, regardant toutes les personnes présentes une à une.

\- Mais vous savez quoi ? Qu'ils aillent se faire voir. Si Voldemort veut un jour les tuer, j'hésiterais peut-être à ne pas l'aider lui, mais je ne les sauverais pas.

Il y eu un silence que personne ne rompit, puis Remus donna sa Potion de Sommeil à Harry, qui leur fit un sourire avant de la boire, s'endormant presque instantanément.

Une semaine plus tard, et après quatre jours à l'infirmerie, Harry se trouvait dans le bureau de son parrain, essayant de le convaincre de l'aider.

\- Sirius, s'il-te-plaît, c'est très sérieux, ce que je te demande.

\- Je ne sais pas Harry, hésita celui-ci. T'apprendre à te battre contre les Détraqueurs… Ce n'est pas du niveau d'un Troisième Année.

\- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de m'apprendre des choses de mon âge ? s'enquit Harry en haussant un sourcil. A cause des Détraqueurs, Serpentard a perdu son premier match depuis que je suis dans l'Equipe, et mon balai s'est fait déchiqueter par le Saule Cogneur ! J'ai encore trois matchs à jouer, et je veux pouvoir me défendre !

\- D'accord, d'accord, céda Sirius avec un soupir. Je veux bien essayer de t'apprendre le Patronus, mais je ne suis pas un expert. Et cela ne se fera pas en deux jours, tu en es conscient ?

\- Bien sûr, Sirius, fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je te remercie. Il faudrait que l'on se voie quatre heures par semaine, pour que ça vaille le coup. Que penses-tu du mardi soir et du samedi matin ?

\- Tu as déjà tout prévu, à ce que je vois, fit Sirius avec amusement. Va pour quatre heures par semaines, alors. Maintenant va rejoindre tes amis, tu as sûrement des devoirs à faire.

Harry allait partir quand on toqua à la porte du bureau, laissant passer les jumeaux Weasley, qui avaient l'air étrangement nerveux.

\- Messieurs Weasley, les accueillit gentiment Sirius avant de se tourner vers son filleul. Laisse-nous, Harry.

\- En fait, on voulait vous parler à tous les deux, Professeur, fit George avant que le Serpentard ne sorte. C'est à propos de Patmol et Lunard.

Harry et Sirius échangèrent un regard avant que l'adolescent ne se tourne vers les Gryffondor.

\- Ils vous ont fait quelque chose ? demanda-t-il. Parce que les connaissant comme je les connais, ce serait possible…

\- Hey ! s'indigna Sirius, lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

\- Si seulement, soupira Fred en souriant malicieusement. En fait, on ne sait même pas qui ils sont. On connaît les surnoms de Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue grâce à un artefact, et ce depuis la Première Année, mais on ne les a jamais rencontrés. Mais vous avez prononcés les noms de Patmol et Lunard à la rentrée, et la nuit où Pettigrow était dans le château. Donc on se demandait si vous pouviez organiser une rencontre.

\- Et pourquoi voulez-vous les rencontrer ? demanda Sirius, essayant de ne pas sourire.

\- Vous voulez rire ? comment Fred. Ils sont…

\- … les plus grands farceurs…

\- …de tous les temps.

\- Ce serait un honneur…

\- … de rencontrer ceux…

\- …qui ont le record…

\- …du plus grand nombre…

\- …de retenue depuis…

\- …la création de Poudlard ! finirent-ils ensemble.

\- Et puis… continua Fred.

\- …on voudrait rencontrer…

\- …les créateurs de…

\- …la Carte !

\- Vous avez la Carte du Maraudeur ? comprit Sirius en se rapprochant d'eux. Mais qui pensais que Rusard l'avait détruite il y a des années !

\- Comment savez-vous…

\- …que ce cher Rusard…

\- …avait cette Carte ?

Sirius eu un sourire malicieux, sourire qui fit soupirer Harry, qui regardait les trois autres discuter depuis le début. Son parrain fit une fausse courbette, souriant largement.

\- Fred et George Weasley, laissez-moi me présenter : Sirius Orion Black, connu aussi sous le nom de Patmol, un des quatre Maraudeur.

\- Dément ! firent les jumeaux d'une même voix. Et qui sont Lunard, Queudver et Cornedrue ?

\- Lunard, c'est Remus Lupin, le plus sage des Maraudeur ! s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire, avant de grimacer légèrement.

\- Queudver, c'est Peter Pettigrow, et Cornedrue, c'est Potter Senior, compléta Harry.

\- Le Professeur Potter ? répétèrent les jumeaux avec une légère grimace, ce qui surprit Harry.

\- Vous ne l'aimez pas, on dirait, observa Sirius.

\- Disons qu'on le trouve un peu arrogant… commença Fred.

\- …et Tristan n'est pas mieux. La seule fois où il est venu au Terrier…

\- …il n'arrêtait pas de pester, soit contre Harry, soit contre sa sœur.

\- Tristan a une sœur ? s'exclama Sirius en même temps qu'Harry disait « Potter a une sœur ? ».

\- Elisabeth, une brune aux yeux verts, acquiesça George. Elle entrera à Poudlard l'année prochaine, mais elle est beaucoup plus supportable que son imbécile de frangin.

\- Et puis, hésita Fred en lançant un coup d'œil à Harry. Les Weasley ont le culte de la famille, et on a eu du mal à digérer le fait qu'ils t'aient abandonné. Les Potter ne sont plus très appréciés, chez nous. Maman fait comme si de rien n'était quand Tristan est là, parce que c'est l'ami de Ron, mais sinon…

Il y eu un silence, avant que George ne redresse la tête, soulève Harry du sol et ne le fasse tournoyer autour de lui en ricanant.

\- Mec, ça fait de toi l'Héritier de trois Maraudeurs ! s'exclama-t-il avant de le reposer.

Lui et son jumeau échangèrent un regard, un message semblant passer entre eux. Puis Fred sortit un parchemin vierge de sa poche, alors que George, lui, sortait sa Baguette.

\- Héritier des Maraudeurs, nous avons l'honneur…

\- …et la joie, de te présenter…

\- … la Carte du Maraudeur ! s'exclama George avant de tapoter sa Baguette dessus, prononçant la phrase pour la faire apparaître. _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !_

\- Cette Carte m'avait manqué, soupira Sirius avec nostalgie en voyant les noms des Maraudeur apparaître.

\- On te la remet, elle te revient de droit, fit Fred en donnant la Carte à Harry. Fais-en bon usage, gamin !

\- Mais, vous ne voulez pas la garder ? fit l'Héritier Black.

\- On la connaît par cœur, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux. Et puis, cette Carte fait partie de ton Héritage, alors prends-en soin, mon gars !

Les jumeaux firent une courbette devant Sirius, lui assurant qu'ils étaient honorés d'avoir rencontré le célèbre Patmol, puis ils partirent, laissant deux personnes abasourdis dans la pièce.

\- De sacrés phénomènes, ces gamins, fit Sirius avec un sourire. En tout cas Harry, la possession de cette Carte fait de toi un véritable Maraudeur ! J'espère que tu sauras être à la hauteur de la tâche.

\- Tu veux dire, en faisant le plus de farce possible à Potter et compagnie ? compris Harry avec un sourire prédateur.

\- Exactement, gamin ! acquiesça Sirius.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Voilà, Harry a obtenu la Carte du Maraudeur ! :D

Pour ce qui est d'Elizabeth Potter... Elle entrera à Poudlard en 1994, donc vous n'en entendrez pas parler avant le Tome IV. Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du fait que les Potter aient un troisième enfant ? Et comment vous imaginez sa relation avec Harry ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

A la semaine prochaine (le 19/03) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarrron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	10. L'Éclair de Feu

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : elodie22, aldagon72, Black Jo, Serpent d'ombre, sebferga, Le Poussin Fou, Oriiane1506, Aurelie Malfoy, Sombradele, stormtrooper2, Woubidou, Maeva Cerise, Natulcien Anwamane, aussidagility, aya31, shenendoahcalyssa, Rose-Eliade, Oxytomire, Mathilde, marie, Solange O'Riley, FabyGan.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Ah, bah si je dois le prendre comme un compliment, c'est cool ! xD Sinon, pour Elizabeth, Ginny ne lui a tout simplement pas dit parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment Harry réagirait en apprenant avoir une sœur... En bonne Serpentarde, elle a préféré ne rien dire ;)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Et oui, Sirius et Remus sont géniaux ! ;) Pour ce qui est d'Elizabeth, elle apparaîtra rapidement dans le Tome IV, donc tu sauras vite comment va évoluer leur relation !

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Et oui, Harry a une sœur ! Pour ce qui est de James, je ne sais pas, je n'en suis pas encore là dans l'écriture, mais sait-on jamais !

 _Mathilde_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Alors, Sirius n'a pas été renié, vu qu'il est devenu Lord Black à quinze ans et qu'à partir de là, il devenait le Chef de la Maison Black, donc... C'est aussi pour ça qu'il a de telle pouvoir politique, il n'a jamais été exclu de la Maison Black ! Mais tout sera expliqué dans l'Interlude du Tome V ;) Pour ce qui est d'Elizabeth, elle n'a pas été négligé, loin de là : ses parents s'occupaient un peu moins d'elle à cause de l'entraînement de Tristan, mais ils s'en occupaient quand même ! Elle n'est pas en pension, puisqu'elle vit avec ses parents dans leurs appartements de Poudlard ! Et si elle n'était pas là le jour de l'anniversaire de Tristan  & Harry, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle était en vacances chez une amie (bon j'avoue, les Potter avaient prévu le coup et ne voulaient pas quelle rencontre Harry xD)

 _Marie_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Ahah, tu comprendras plus tard le comportement des Potter ! ;) Pour ce qui est des jumeaux... Je ne pouvais pas faire de Sirius le Professeur de DCFM et ne pas le faire rencontrer les Terreurs made in Weasley, impossible ! ^^

* * *

Bon, je sais, normalement je poste le samedi, mais je risque de ne pas avoir le temps avant demain soir, alors je préfère maintenant, pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre ! ^^ Je suis géniale, hein ? Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai peur d'oublier demain, alors je pense que c'est plus sage de le faire maintenant !

Vaut mieux être en avance qu'en retard, après tout xD

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Neuf, les vacances de Noël !

Enjoy ! o/

* * *

Chapitre Neuf :

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent rapidement, et bien qu'Harry ait été occupé, entre les entraînements de Quidditch (il utilisait un des balais de l'Ecole en attendant d'en avoir un autre), les cours, ses entraînements et les leçons sur le Sortilège du Patronus, il avait eu le temps de regretter le fait de passer ses vacances de Noël avec Potter et compagnie.

Mais heureusement, il n'était pas le seul à rester. En effet, de leur groupe, seul Owen, Neville et Luna rentraient chez eux pour passer les fêtes en famille.

Le premier jour des vacances, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, bien qu'un grand sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres. Ça y est ! Il l'avait vu ! Il avait enfin pu voir la forme que prendrait son Animagus !

Il allait courir pour l'annoncer à Sirius mais se retint. Après tout, son parrain pouvait attendre quelques jours.

Il descendit donc dans la Salle Commune, rejoignant Théo et Daphnée qui travaillaient déjà sur leurs devoirs de vacances.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient en train de rédiger leur dernier devoir, -enfin !-, Blaise soupira en fermant son livre avec force, faisant sursauter Ginny, qui était concentrée sur son devoir de Potions.

\- Bon, j'en ai marre ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai besoin d'une pause ! On est en vacances et ça va faire trois jours que l'on ne fait que des devoirs ! Dans deux jours, c'est Noël, merde !

\- Tu jures ? s'étonna Astoria en tournant distraitement une page de son livre. Tu dois vraiment en avoir marre, alors.

\- J'ai besoin d'une pause ! répéta Blaise, au bord de l'hystérie.

\- D'accord, céda Théo. Que veux-tu faire ?

\- Euh, fit son ami avec éloquence. Et si… Et si on allait voir Hagrid ?

\- Bonne idée, approuva Daphnée. Cela fait un moment que l'on ne l'a pas vu. A part en cours, je veux dire. Mais depuis l'épisode Malfoy, je le trouve…

\- …mou, compléta Harry en hochant la tête. Très bien, allons le voir.

\- Vous voulez venir, les filles ? s'enquit Blaise à l'adresse des deux Deuxièmes Années.

\- Non merci, ça va aller, refusa Ginny. Je dois finir ce devoir de Potions.

Astoria déclara rester avec elle, donc les quatre Troisièmes Années partirent en direction de la Cabane du Garde-Chasse.

La traversée du parc se fit plus lentement que d'habitude, en raison de la neige recouvrant le domaine, mais ils finirent par y arriver. Théo toqua, faisant aboyer Crockdur. La porte s'ouvrit, et Hagrid les laissa entrer rapidement, mais Harry eu la mauvaise surprise de voir trois Gryffondor déjà installés. Il se tendit en reconnaissant Potter, et se concentra pour ne pas le frapper.

\- Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas trop, tous les sept, fit Hagrid, hésitant. Mais ça ne vous dérange pas de rester ensemble, j'espère ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Hagrid, répondirent Hermione et Théo d'une même voix.

Harry grimaça, mais se contenta d'acquiescer, de même que les quatre autres.

Ils s'installèrent, et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid ne se tourne vers les Serpentard avec un sourire engageant.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf les jeunes ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien de spécial, lui dit Blaise en haussant les épaules. On voulait prendre de vos nouvelles, cela faisait un bout de temps que l'on n'était pas venu.

\- C'est gentil, répondit le Garde-Chasse avec un sourire. Vous savez, je m'occupe. Je prépare mes cours, je m'occupe de mon jardin, je vais voir Aragog, quelque fois, et puis je m'occupe de Buck.

\- Vous passerez le bonjour à Aragog de notre part, quand vous y retournerez, fit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Il nous a beaucoup aidés, l'an dernier.

\- On irait bien lui dire nous-mêmes, mais il nous a dit que la prochaine fois, on ne ressortirait pas vivant de sa fosse, ajouta Blaise. Alors on hésite un peu.

\- Qui est Aragog ? demanda timidement Hermione.

\- Aragog est une Acromentule que j'ai sauvé quand j'étais élève à Poudlard, expliqua Hagrid. Depuis, il vit dans la Forêt, et il s'est constitué une jolie petite famille. Il m'a demandé si vous aviez réussi à tuer le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets, et je lui ai dit que oui. Il vous félicite et vous remercie.

\- Et sinon, quelles sont les nouvelles par rapport à Buck ? interrogea Daphnée, voulant changer de sujet.

Elle voyait bien que la Gryffondor se retenait à grand peine de poser toutes les questions possibles sur la Chambre des Secrets. Elle savait qu'Harry et Blaise n'aimaient pas en parler, surtout Harry, d'ailleurs.

\- Et bien, je viens d'apprendre que Lucius Malfoy avait retiré sa plainte, révéla Hagrid avec un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Buck et moi n'avons plus rien à craindre.

Alors que les Gryffondor se répandaient en exclamation, surtout Hermione, Blaise et Théo éclatèrent de rire, surprenant tous les non-Serpentard de la pièce.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta légèrement Hagrid.

\- Tout va bien, le rassura Théo. Mais en fait, on rigole parce qu'on ne pensait pas que de simples menaces allaient faire se rétracter Lucius Malfoy. Mais apparemment, il tient à l'Héritage de son fils.

\- Menaces ? répéta Potter, incompréhensif.

Théo, Blaise et Daphnée se tournèrent vers Harry, qui soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il se pourrait que j'ai fait comprendre à Malfoy que retirer sa plainte lui éviterait quelques ennuis, dit-il évasivement.

\- Parce que tu as du pouvoir sur les Malfoy ? _Toi_ ? railla Potter.

\- Je pourrais ruiner les Malfoy, si je le voulais, fit Harry acerbe. Ainsi que les Potter, alors fait attention, _petit frère_.

Potter le fusilla du regard, regard qu'Harry lui rendit, mais Hagrid se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention.

\- Comment as-tu fait, Harry ? demanda-t-il.

\- Draco est un Black par sa mère, expliqua Harry. En tant que Lord Black, je n'aurais qu'à signer un papier pour qu'ils soient tous les deux exclus de la Maison Black. Draco perdrait ainsi une partie de son Héritage, et la Maison Malfoy devrait nous reverser quelques milliers de Gallions de dommage et intérêts. Le choix est vite fait, pour Lucius.

Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Hagrid avait pris Harry dans une étreinte féroce, lui broyant pratiquement les côtes.

\- Merci, Harry ! beugla-t-il pratiquement en continuant de le serrer contre lui.

\- De rien, Hagrid, mais j'aimerais pouvoir respirer, maintenant, souffla difficilement le Serpentard.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, fit Hagrid en le reposant.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais tant de pouvoir, dit Hermione après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Bienvenue chez les Sang-Pur, railla Harry. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai aucun pouvoir. La passation du titre de Lord se fait à quinze ans.

\- Et donc, tu deviendras Lord Black à quinze ans, résuma Hermione.

\- Normalement, Lord _Potter_ -Black, rectifia l'Héritier Black. Mais je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire qu'il n'y aura pas de problème de ce côté-là.

Il jeta un regard à Potter, qui le fixait avec haine. Il ne lui fit qu'un sourire moqueur en réponse. La conversation roula ensuite sur d'autres sujets, moins dangereux, tels que les études et la façon dont Hermione pouvait assister à tous ses cours.

Le matin de Noël, Harry se réveilla à nouveau avec Blaise en train de sauter sur son lit. Il soupira longuement et se retint d'envoyer valser son ami.

\- Eh, regarde, Théo ! s'exclama Blaise. Je suis encore debout, Harry a perdu ses-

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, car ledit Harry l'avait envoyé d'un coup de pied bien placé sur le sol dans leur dortoir.

\- Harry a perdu quoi, Blaise ? demanda-t-il ensuite en se redressant, adressant un sourire moqueur à son ami.

\- Rien, rien, maugréa Blaise en se frottant la poitrine.

Théo ne fit qu'éclater de rire. Harry se joignit à lui mais son rire se coupa en voyant la forme d'un de ses cadeaux. Long, fin et légèrement épais.

Les yeux écarquillés, il contempla l'Eclair de Feu qu'il venait de déballer.

 _Un balai exceptionnel, pour un Attrapeur exceptionnel. Joyeux Noël, gamin._

Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sortait de son dortoir en courant, le balai en main.

Il ne fit pas attention aux regards se posant sur lui dans la Salle Commune, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, où les Professeurs prenaient le petit déjeuner. Personne n'eut le temps de s'étonner de voir un Serpentard entrer comme une furie dans la Grande Salle qu'Harry sautait déjà sur son parrain, le serrant à l'étouffer.

\- Merci, merci, merci, merci, répéta Harry.

\- De rien, gamin, mais tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? demanda malicieusement Sirius.

\- De quoi tu parles ? fit Harry en se reculant légèrement.

\- De t'habiller, Harry, lui dit son parrain. Tu as oublié de t'habiller.

\- Oups, fut tout ce que pu dire l'adolescent.

En effet, il était venu dans la Grande Salle en pyjama, c'est-à-dire avec son bas de jogging vert -on était un Serpentard ou on ne l'était pas-. Il se retrouvait donc torse nu devant tous les Professeurs.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui fit éclater de rire Sirius.

\- Et bien que voir certaines adolescentes mater le torse de mon filleul avec outrance soit amusant, ajouta le Professeur de DCFM, tu devrais aller te changer avant que certaines ne se mettent à baver.

Harry rougit encore plus, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Il revint une heure plus tard, douché, habillé et accompagné de ses amis.

\- Merci encore pour le balai, Parrain, dit-il en arrivant, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

\- Et moi alors, on ne me remercie pas ? interrogea une voix à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Remus se tenait là, semblant fatigué, mais il souriait.

\- Rem' ! s'exclama Harry en le prenant dans ses bras à son tour. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu croyais te débarrasser de moi pour Noël, louveteau ? s'enquit le Loup-Garou avec un sourire. J'ai demandé au Professeur Dumbledore si je pouvais passer les vacances à Poudlard et il a gentiment accepté. Je suis arrivé hier soir.

\- Tu aurais dû te reposer plus longtemps, Lunard, fit Sirius, soucieux. La pleine lune était hier.

\- Je sais Sirius, répondit Remus. Mais je voulais être avec vous pour Noël.

L'Animagus sourit, et ils s'installèrent tous les dix -Sirius, Remus, Harry, Blaise, Théo, Daphnée, Astoria, Ginny, et les jumeaux- légèrement à part, passant le repas à plaisanter, parlant aussi bien des blagues des Maraudeurs, que celles des jumeaux et celles du quatuor depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas que Remus et Sirius réussirent à parler avec Harry en privé.

\- Le mot qui était avec nos cadeaux ce matin, sur lequel il est écrit ' _C'est un Tigre_ ', c'est bien ce que je pense ? demanda Sirius avec excitation.

\- Si tu pensais à mon Animagus, c'est ça, acquiesça Harry. Si tu pensais à autre chose, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors, ça y est ? fit Remus. Ton Animagus t'est apparu ?

\- Je vais pouvoir commencer à essayer la transformation sur les différentes parties de mon corps, fit Harry avec un grand sourire. Et si tout se passe bien, je serais devenu un Animagus avant mes quinze ans.

\- Je suis fier de toi, gamin, certifia Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry soupira d'aise entre les bras de son Parrain.

Il n'avait pas à dire, il adorait sa famille.

* * *

Voilà, vous connaissez l'Animagus d'Harry : un Tigre ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :)

A samedi prochain (le 26/03) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	11. Le Patronus

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : tsumy-malnewca, Serpent d'ombre, Paladin Thorn, stormtrooper2, Woubidou, Black Jo, Le Poussin Fou, Guibe, Ellana816, Maeva Cerise, aya31, aussidagility, sebferga, neptune galaxiis, Rose-Eliade, Aurelie Malfoy, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Sombradele, shenedoahcalyssa, Mathilde, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 200 REVIEWS, MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! :DD

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Mathilde_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Alors, c'est vrai que c'est souvent un tigre, et j'ai hésité entre plusieurs formes avant de me décider pour celle-là, parce que je trouve qu'elle lui correspond bien ! xD

* * *

Voilà le nouveau Chapitre, où Harry a une leçon avec Sirius sur le Sortilège du Patronus !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Dix :

La rentrée arriva rapidement, ramenant avec elle les élèves qui étaient rentrés chez eux.

Les Serpentard ayant un match une semaine après la rentrée, le Capitaine vint voir Harry dès son retour, le trouvant dans la Salle Commune avec le reste de la bande.

\- Tu as racheté un balai ? lui demanda directement Marcus.

Harry eu un grand sourire alors que Blaise se levait, extatique.

\- S'il a racheté un balai ? répéta-t-il, presque hystérique. Il a reçu un _Éclair de Feu_ pour Noël ! Un putain d'Éclair de Feu !

\- C'est vrai ? s'enquit Derrick, qui venait de se rapprocher.

Lui et l'autre Batteur avait suivi leur Capitaine, et fixait désormais Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est un cadeau de Sirius et Remus, acquiesça celui-ci.

Marcus eu un sifflement appréciateur, mais il sembla se rappeler quelque chose, puisqu'il grimaça légèrement.

\- Et à propos des Détraqueurs ?

Le visage d'Harry se ferma immédiatement.

\- Je me suis mis d'accord avec Sirius pour qu'il m'apprenne le Sortilège du Patronus, dit-il finalement. Je ne le maîtriserais pas pour la semaine prochaine, mais j'ai cru comprendre que Dumbledore avait tellement été en colère de l'attaque des Détraqueurs pendant le match qu'il est allé se plaindre à Fudge, qui s'est arrangé pour que les Détraqueurs soient le plus loin possible du château, tout en continuant à nous protéger.

Le Capitaine de l'Équipe acquiesça, et retourna vers les autres Septièmes Années.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry se retrouvait à nouveau dans la classe de son Parrain, pour sa leçon sur le Sortilège du Patronus.

\- Bon, maintenant, il est temps de commencer l'entraînement en « situation réelle », dirons-nous, dit l'adulte. Pour ça, j'ai ramené l'Épouvantard dont je me suis servi pour ton cours.

L'adolescent, bien qu'un peu pâle à l'idée de revivre encore une fois le souvenir de l'attaque de Kevin, ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

\- Concentre-toi bien sur le souvenir des dernières séances, et tout devrait bien se passer, poursuivit Sirius, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres.

Le souvenir en question était un des rares dîners de famille où il y avait les Tonks, qui venaient alors séjourner en France pour quelques semaines.

Nym' étant à Poudlard toute l'année, et Andromeda et Ted occupé, ayant chacun un travail assez prenant, étant respectivement Médicomage et Langue-de-Plomb, les Tonks ne pouvaient pas souvent venir en France, d'où le fait qu'Harry chérisse particulièrement ce souvenir.

\- Tu es prêt ? s'enquit Sirius, le sortant de ses pensées.

Le Serpentard acquiesça, serrant sa Baguette tout en se concentrant sur son souvenir. Les blagues de Ted, Sirius et Remus. Les rires de Nym'. Les sourires maternels d'Andromeda.

\- C'est parti ! s'exclama l'Animagus Chien, faisant sortir l'Épouvantard du placard.

Le Détraqueur surgit, et Harry leva sa Baguette.

\- _Spero Patronum !_ s'exclama-t-il.

Un nuage de brume blanche sortit de sa Baguette, mais pas assez pour repousser l'Epouventard-Détraqueur, et Harry s'évanouit.

De petites claques sur ses joues le ramenèrent à lui, et il se redressa, faisant face à Sirius, qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va, gamin ?

\- Ouais, répondit ce dernier, la voix pâteuse. Mais je pense que y'a encore du progrès à faire.

\- Le souvenir n'était pas assez puissant, confirma Sirius, repassant en mode Professeur. Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- Un des repas à la maison avec les Tonks, fit Harry, retrouvant le sourire. J'ai toujours adoré quand ils étaient là.

Sirius sourit également, puis retrouva son sérieux.

\- Essaye de penser à un autre souvenir, un souvenir plus puissant.

Harry acquiesça, s'appuyant contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux, fouillant sa mémoire. Il se rappela la fête d'anniversaire de ses six ans, qui restait la meilleure fête d'anniversaire de sa vie, quand un visage d'un petit garçon brun s'imposa dans son esprit.

 _« Tu es mon meilleur-ami, Harry »_

Le souvenir de la petite voix de Kevin, semblant étrangement timide en lui faisant cet aveu, le fit sourire. Un autre souvenir lui revint alors qu'il pensait à son défunt meilleur-ami. Beaucoup moins heureux, mais tout aussi significatif pour lui.

 _« Laissez-moi voir mon fils ! »_

C'étaient les premiers mots qu'il avait entendu en se réveillant après l'agression de Kevin. Il avait immédiatement reconnu la voix de Sirius, et son Parrain avait fait irruption quelques secondes après dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Au premier abord, ces deux souvenirs n'étaient pas les plus joyeux qu'il possédait. Mais Kevin était son premier ami, il l'avait rencontré à cinq ans, et il était sûr qu'ils seraient toujours amis s'il n'était pas décédé.

Quant au second souvenir…

Quand Harry avait appris que ses parents l'avaient abandonné, il avait cru que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme un enfant se doit d'être aimé. Le jour de l'agression de Kevin, c'était la première fois que Sirius l'avait appelé fils. En y repensant plus tard, Harry s'était senti accepté, et avait compris que Sirius et Remus resteraient à jamais sa famille, quoi qu'il arrive.

Harry rouvrit les yeux, une étincelle de détermination dans le regard, et se releva.

\- Prêt à réessayer ? s'enquit Sirius.

\- Allons-y, acquiesça Harry, se plaçant devant le placard en serrant sa Baguette.

Sirius ouvrit le placard, et l'Épouvantard-Détraqueur en sortit immédiatement, faisant chuter la température de la pièce.

Harry se concentra sur la voix de Kevin, ainsi que sur la douce chaleur qu'il avait envahi en comprenant que Sirius et Remus le considérait comme leur fils, et pas seulement comme un enfant à charge.

\- _Spero Patronum !_ s'exclama-t-il.

Un nuage plus gros que la dernière fois apparut, mais ce n'était pas assez.

\- _Spero Patronum ! SPERO PATRONUM !_

Une forme indistincte se matérialisa, assez puissante pour le protéger de l'Épouvantard-Détraqueur. Harry recula sous l'effort, et tomba lourdement sur la chaise, transpirant légèrement.

\- _Ridikulus !_ s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire. Bien joué, gamin ! Tu viens de faire de gros progrès ! Encore quelques séances et tu devrais pouvoir repousser un Détraqueur efficacement !

\- Merci, Sirius, souffla Harry.

Le Lord Black fronça les sourcils au ton de son filleul. Il le détailla plus longuement, et remarqua la peau pâle et les frissons qui le secouaient.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Ouais, mais je pense que je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisé.

Sirius ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il ne dit rien.

\- Bien sûr, tu peux y aller, lui permit-il donc.

Harry lui fit un faible sourire et sortit de la salle. Il s'arrêta quand il fut sur d'être assez loin de son parrain, puis s'affala contre le mur, le souffle tremblant.

Il s'assit contre le mur, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, assis dans le couloir, quand il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui.

\- Harry ? l'appela une voix masculine.

L'Héritier Black releva les yeux, plongeant dans le regard inquiet de Neville.

\- Nev', croassa Harry avant de se racler la gorge.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils en voyant les traces de larmes sur les joues de son ami, mais ne posa pas de question. Il s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui, attendant simplement.

Harry appuya sa tête contre le mur, et soupira. Il ne sut jamais pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de son ami le poussa à parler.

\- Quand j'étais petit, j'étais dans une école primaire pour Sorcier à Beaubâtons, c'est une de seules écoles d'Europe à le faire, commença-t-il. Mon meilleur-ami s'appelait Kevin Latour, et il faisait partie des rares Nés-Moldus à faire partie de l'école.

Harry fit une pause, s'appuyant inconsciemment sur Neville, leurs épaules se touchant.

\- A Halloween, quand on avait huit ans, des sorciers puristes nous ont attaqué alors qu'on faisait la tournée des bonbons dans son quartier, continua-t-il. Il voyait cela comme une insulte, qu'un _Sang-de-Bourbe_ fréquente de vrais S _orciers_.

Harry cracha ces mots, y mettant toute sa rancœur.

\- Pendant qu'un d'eux me retenait, deux autres ont commencé à frapper Kevin, et à lui lancer tous les sorts possibles… continua-t-il, la voix haché. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai réussi à me libérer, et ma Magie a réagi, envoyant nos trois agresseurs contre le mur de la maison la plus proche. Mais c'était trop tard… Kevin est resté six mois dans le coma avant de décéder.

Neville passa un bras sur les épaules d'Harry alors que celui-ci appuyait sa tête sur l'épaule du Gryffondor.

\- A partir de là, j'ai quitté l'école primaire, et j'ai commencé à m'entraîner, continua le Serpentard. Je me suis promis que je ne laisserais jamais plus un de mes proches se faire tuer devant moi.

L'aîné Potter fit une pause, essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

\- Le souvenir du 31 octobre 1988, c'est ce que je vois quand les Détraqueurs m'approchent…

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis Harry se redressa, aidant ensuite Neville à se relever.

\- Merci, Nev', fit-il avec reconnaissance.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, de vouloir être écouté, répondit le Gryffondor. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerais pas.

Neville lui fit une rapide accolade.

\- Bonne fin de soirée, Harry, dit-il avant de partir vers les étages.

Harry fixait toujours le couloir cinq minutes plus tard. Puis il se secoua, et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Serpentard, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le petit Gryffondor timide de la Première Année était devenu un adolescent sur qui on pouvait compter en cas de besoin.

Harry était certain que sa marraine serait fière de son fils.

* * *

Voilà pour ce Chapitre : Harry a presque réussi son Patronus et s'est confié sur l'agression de Kevin à l'un de ses amis ! Les autres finiront par le savoir, mais pas maintenant ! Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais j'y ai mis tout ce que je voulais, donc... xD

J'espère que cela vous a plu !

On se retrouve samedi prochain (le 02/04) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	12. Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Le Poussin Fou, aussidagility, joker73, stormtrooper2, Guibe, Rose-Eliade, Woubidou, Black Jo, aya31, Serpent d'ombre, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, MissGaunt, Maeva Cerise, Karozthor the Necromagus, lily-rose , Mathilde, shenendoahcalyssa, Oxytomire, Aurelie Malfoy, NoxAcajou, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Mathilde_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Alors, non, le Patronus d'Harry ne sera pas un cerf, c'est sûr ! Par contre, sa forme ne correspond pas forcément à la forme Animagus, preuve avec le Harry-canon, ou même avec Ginny (c'est un cheval, dans le canon). Donc, faudra que tu attendes pour connaître sa forme !

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour l'histoire de succession du titre de Lord Potter, va falloir attendre un peu, je vais pas spoiler ! Pour ce qui est du titre qu'il obtiendra en étant l'Héritier Lupin, ce sera à ses dix-sept ans, contrairement à son (ou ses) titre(s) de Lord, qu'il obtiendra à ses quinze ans ;) Et non, je ne vais pas faire ressusciter Kevin, mais un personnage du Tome IV pourrait te plaire, si tu veux en apprendre plus sur lui ^^

* * *

Alors, à nouveau, je publie ce soir... Mais j'ai pas mal de boulot à la fac en ce moment, entre les travaux de groupe et les partiels qui approchent, et mes samedis sont plutôt chargés, donc je préfère poster en avance. J'suis sûr que si je postais en retard, je me ferais écharper, de toute façon ! xD

Donc, comme ça, tout le monde est content : vous avez votre chapitre, et moi je peux arrêter d'avoir peur d'oublier de le poster ! ;)

* * *

Voilà donc le Chapitre de la semaine, où Harry se fait légèrement disputer...

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Ah, et petite précision : le titre complet du chapitre est _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_ , mais c'était trop long pour ffnet, donc je l'ai coupé x)

* * *

Chapitre Onze :

Le match de Serpentard contre Serdaigle eu lieu le samedi de la semaine de rentrée, et l'Équipe, galvanisée par la présence de l'Éclair de Feu, fut encore meilleure que pendant le match contre Gryffondor.

Harry attrapa le vif d'or alors que son équipe avait 50 points d'avance, montant le score à 200 à 0 pour Serpentard.

Mais même si l'euphorie du match ne quitta pas les Vert-et-Argent avant la dernière semaine de janvier, Harry, lui, restait inquiet. En effet, Peter Pettigrow n'avait toujours pas été attrapé, ce qui avait un effet négatif sur l'humeur de Sirius, qui leur en faisait donc baver pendant le cours de DCFM.

L'Héritier Black avait vu plusieurs fois le nom du rat sur la Carte du Maraudeur, mais il disparaissait avant qu'il n'ait pu prévenir quelqu'un.

Mais alors qu'il vérifiait la Carte en pleine nuit (il s'était réveillé à cause d'un cauchemar), Harry vit le nom du traître non loin des toilettes du Deuxième Étage. Il mit ses chaussons et sortit du dortoir, prenant la direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Il suivit le point représentant l'ancien Maraudeur, et tellement concentré sur lui, il n'aperçut que trop tard l'étiquette désignant son Directeur de Maison arriver vers lui. Il eut juste le temps de désactiver le parchemin et d'éteindre sa Baguette que celle de son Professeur de Potions s'allumait.

\- Potter-Black-Lupin, fit ce dernier. Je suis surpris de vous trouver là. Vous n'êtes pas un habitué des balades nocturnes, normalement. Contrairement à vos Tuteurs…

Harry déglutit faiblement, préférant néanmoins ne pas répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce parchemin ? demanda ensuite Rogue en pointant la Carte du Maraudeur de sa Baguette. Voyons cela…

Il prit la Carte des mains de son élève, qui se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'est un simple parchemin vierge, tenta-t-il. Rien de très important.

Le Maître des Potions le fixa quelques secondes avant qu'un rictus ne s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous êtes peut-être un de mes Serpentard, Potter-Black-Lupin, mais je ne vous crois pas. Et je déteste que l'on me mente… dit-il avant de pointer sa Baguette sur le parchemin. _Manifestat omnia secreta !_

Harry grimaça en entendant le sort.

Sa grimace s'accentua en voyant plusieurs phrases s'inscrire sur la Carte. Il vit les yeux de Rogue s'enflammer de colère alors qu'il lui tendait le parchemin.

\- Lisez, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

\- _Monsieur Lunard présente ses respects au Professeur Rogue et lui demande de bien vouloir cesser de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui_ , lu-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. _Monsieur Cornedrue approuve Monsieur Lunard et voudrait ajouter que le Professeur Rogue est un horrible crétin._ C'est toi le crétin, Cornedrue…

Rogue eu un rictus en entendant la remarque d'Harry, mais sa colère ne tomba pas pour autant.

\- _Monsieur Patmol voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir Professeur_ , continua Harry, ses lèvres tressautant en songeant que Sirius n'aurait jamais pensé devenir lui aussi Professeur. _Monsieur Queudver souhaite le bonjour au Professeur Rogue et lui conseille de se laver les cheveux, s'il veut cesser de ressembler à un tas d'ordures._

\- Des remarques à faire, Potter-Black-Lupin ? s'enquit férocement Rogue.

\- Euh… balbutia lamentablement le Serpentard.

\- Harry ? intervint une voix.

Son parrain venait de faire irruption dans le couloir et les regardait, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Black ! l'accueillit le Directeur des Serpentard, un rictus méprisant aux lèvres. Je suis sûr que tu seras content de voir cela !

Il arracha la Carte des mains d'Harry, la mettant dans celle du Professeur de DCFM.

Sirius prit le parchemin en fronçant les sourcils, mais ses yeux pétillèrent en voyant les écritures. Il pinça les lèvres, comme pour s'empêcher de rire, mais il ne put empêcher un sourire malicieux de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais Severus, on a créé cette Carte quand on avait seize ans… finit-il par dire. On était un peu crétin.

\- Ça c'est sûr, railla Rogue.

\- Tu l'appelles _Severus_ ? intervint Harry, surpris.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers lui, semblant surpris de le trouver là.

\- Oui, j'appelle le Professeur Rogue "Severus", acquiesça finalement son Parrain. Cela ne devait pas te surprendre !

\- Et bien, quand même… fit l'adolescent, toujours surpris.

\- Vous vous souvenez de votre réunion chez le Directeur après votre cours de Duel, au début de votre Première Année ? intervint Rogue, et il attendit qu'Harry hoche la tête pour continuer. Après cette réunion, et en voyant que vos géniteurs n'allait pas vous faciliter les choses à Poudlard, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que je veille sur vous et que je les tienne au courant.

\- C'est vous qui leur avez dit pour la Pierre, comprit Harry, qui s'était toujours demandé comment Sirius et Remus avaient pu être au courant de sa présence à l'infirmerie.

\- Et quand votre imbécile de parrain a été nommé Professeur, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour essayer d'enterrer la hache de guerre, continua le Potionniste. Mais comme vous avez pu le voir, certaines habitudes ont la vie dure.

En effet, il ne passait pas une semaine sans que les deux Professeurs ne se disputent dans la Grande Salle, sans aucune discrétion.

\- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu es là en pleine nuit, Harry, fit Sirius après quelques secondes de silence.

\- J'ai vu Pettigrow sur la Carte, et j'ai voulu essayer de le trouver.

\- _Quoi ?!_ s'exclamèrent les deux adultes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous mettre en danger de cette façon, Potter-Black-Lupin ? ajouta Rogue.

\- Les gènes Gryffondor ont la vie dure, Professeur… répondit son élève en haussant les épaules, penaud.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne commenta pas.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir, Harry ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois que je le vois sur la Carte du Maraudeur, il disparaît avant que j'ai pu te prévenir… soupira son filleul. Je voulais juste voir si je pouvais trouver l'endroit où il se cache.

\- C'était stupide, gamin, lui fit remarquer le Professeur de DCFM en secouant la tête. Promet-moi de ne plus jamais faire ça.

\- Promis, répondit le Serpentard avec sérieux. Je n'y ai pas pensé avant, mais… Tu veux garder la Carte, le temps que l'on retrouve Pettigrow ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour le repérer, refusa Sirius en se tapotant le nez.

\- Mouais, enfin pour l'instant, le cabot n'a pas été utile pour repérer le rat, intervint Rogue, septique.

\- Le cabot te dit bien des choses, Servilo ! s'exclama l'ancien Gryffondor, outré.

Mais contrairement à plusieurs années plus tôt, c'est avec humour que les deux Professeurs commencèrent à se disputer.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et tourna les talons, retournant dans son dortoir. Il avait une nuit à terminer, lui.

Le lendemain matin, il piquait du nez devant son petit déjeuner.

En effet, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait que très peu dormi, il s'était levé à cinq heures pour son entraînement quotidien, ce qui expliquait sa fatigue.

\- Harry... l'appela Théo. Pourquoi les Professeurs Rogue et Black te fixent comme ça ?

L'aîné Potter leva les yeux vers la table des Professeurs en même temps que Blaise et Daphnée pour remarquer qu'en effet, leur Directeur de Maison et leur Professeur de DCFM le fixait.

\- C'est sûrement à cause de cette nuit, supposa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Cette nuit ? répéta Blaise en haussant les sourcils.

\- J'ai vu Pettigrow sur la Carte du Maraudeur et j'ai voulu le suivre, mais Rogue et Sirius m'ont trouvé, raconta son ami.

\- La Carte du Maraudeur ? firent les trois autres.

\- Je ne vous en ai pas parlé ? s'étonna Harry, recevant trois réponses négatives.

Il regarda autour d'eux, vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait. En voyant que les autres étudiants étaient placés à plusieurs places de distance, il sortit le parchemin en question de sa poche.

\- Je pensais que je vous en avais parlé, pourtant, dit-il pensivement avant de pointer sa Baguette sur le parchemin. _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !_

La Carte apparut, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de ses trois amis.

\- Waouh ! s'exclama Blaise, émerveillé. Cette Carte est géniale !

\- Elle permet de connaître la position de toutes les personnes présentes à Poudlard, expliqua Harry. Sirius, Remus, Potter Père et Pettigrow l'ont créé quand ils étaient en Sixième Année.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, intervint Daphnée d'une voix doucereuse après quelques secondes de silence. Tu as suivi un _meurtrier_ avec cette Carte, en _pleine nuit_ , et _seul_ ?

Harry se tassa sur sa chaise en voyant les yeux de son amie s'assombrir de colère.

La blonde ne s'énervait pas souvent, mais à chaque fois, toutes les personnes présentes s'en souvenaient.

\- Euh… oui ? répondit-il timidement.

\- Tu es dingue ? s'écria-t-elle, attirant plusieurs regards.

Harry eu un sourire crispé, songeant que la jeune fille n'était quand même pas très discrète, pour une Serpentarde.

\- Daph', intervint calmement Théo, il vaudrait mieux que nous parlions de ça dans un endroit moins exposé, tu ne crois pas ?

L'Héritière Greengass regarda autour d'elle, constatant que plusieurs personnes (et pas que des Serpentard) les fixaient, en attente de la suite. Sa colère retomba quelque peu, mais elle fusilla tout de même Harry du regard quand elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi ! siffla-t-elle avant de se remettre à manger comme si de rien n'était.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard, souriant légèrement.

C'était comme ça. Daphnée était leur meilleure amie hyper protectrice. Harry secoua la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant, puis il se remit lui aussi à manger.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Comme vous le voyez, Harry peut être très Gryffondor, parfois... xD

Alors, " _Manifestat_ _omnia secreta !_ " veut dire littéralement "Révèle tous les secrets". Littéralement, hein ! Je n'ai jamais fait de latin (même si j'aurais bien aimé), alors si jamais il existe une expression idiomatique qui veut dire la même chose, et que l'un de vous la connaît, je suis preneuse ! ;)

Bah, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

A samedi prochain (le 09/04) pour la suite ! :)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	13. La finale de Quidditch

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Serpent d'ombre, stormtrooper2, Black Jo, Maeva Cerise, Karozthor the Necronomagus, aussidagility, aya31, sebferga, Rose-Eliade, Le Poussin Fou, shenendoahcalyssa, neptune galaxiis, Oxytomire, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Aurelie Malfoy, Mathilde, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review, et merci pour les encouragements ! ;) Je te retourne le merde si tu es aussi à la fac xD

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) La relation Harry/Daphnée va évoluer, quant à savoir s'ils finiront en couple... Tu verras ! Comme pour _Aussidagility_ , je te retourne le merde si tu es toi aussi à la fac ^^

 _Oxtytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Ahah, le personnage en question te plaira surement, je pense ! ;)

 _Mathilde_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour le Patronus de Ginny, ça ne prouve rien, c'est vrai xD Mais on sait que les Patronus peuvent changer (comme celui de Tonks), mais pas la forme Animagus, donc y'a pas forcément de correspondance entre les deux ! Pour ce qui est de la Carte, je pense qu'elle est illisible quand ils sont tous dans la Grande Salle, tu as raison : les élèves sont trop proches les uns des autres pour discerner les noms. Mais pendant les cours ou même le week-end, ça devrait être lisible, vu que les élèves ne sont pas tous dans les mêmes endroits dans Poudlard ;)

* * *

Voilà le nouveau Chapitre, axé sur le Quidditch !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Douze :

Le soir même, Harry eu droit à un sermon de sa meilleure amie, alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre à l'abri dans la Salle sur Demande.

L'Héritier Black se contenta d'écouter sans rien dire, sachant que la colère de Daphnée était légitime, et qu'il ne pourrait rien dire pour se défendre.

Une fois l'orage passé et la blonde calmée, les autres les rejoignirent et ils passèrent la soirée à plaisanter tous les neuf.

Les mois passèrent, et il y eu plusieurs fausses alertes par rapport à la présence de Pettigrow dans le château.

La saison de Quidditch se poursuivait également, chaque match les rapprochant de la Finale, qui opposerait les Serdaigle aux Gryffondor et désignerait les vainqueurs de la Coupe.

Peu avant la St-Valentin, Gryffondor affronta Poufsouffle, les jaunes et noirs l'emportant 200 à 70.

Le soir du match, une réunion fut tenue par l'Equipe de Serpentard :

\- Les Poufsouffle sont nos prochains adversaires, et les derniers, leur dit Flint. Ils totalisent pour l'instant 360 points, et nous 350. Harry, il faudra donc que tu attrapes le vif quand nous aurons dix points d'avance.

L'Attrapeur acquiesça.

\- Et en ce qui concerne la Coupe ? demanda Derrick avec sérieux.

\- Pour l'instant, les Serdaigle totalisent 30 points, alors c'est sûr qu'ils n'auront pas la Coupe, résuma Ginny. Les Gryffondor ont 220 points, ce qui est déjà plus inquiétant. Mais de toute façon, on ne pourra pas se prononcer avant le match contre Poufsouffle.

Les autres acquiescèrent, et ils se séparèrent.

Un mois et demi plus tard, l'Equipe de Serpentard se retrouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch, en face des Poufsouffle.

\- Capitaine, serrez-vous la main, ordonna Bibine.

Marcus et Cédric Diggory se serrèrent la main, sans chercher à s'écraser les phalanges.

L'arbitre libéra les Cognards et le vif, puis lança le Souaffle en l'air.

\- Le Souaffle est libéré ! annonça Lee Jordan. Que le match commence !

Harry se plaça immédiatement le plus haut possible, suivit de Diggory.

\- Weasley attrape le Souaffle, qu'elle passe à Flint, qui passe à Malfoy, qui repasse à Flint qui tire et… ! Et non, le Souaffle est intercepté par Sumersby ! Daniels récupère le Souaffle, passe à Matthews, qui passe à Colins ! Il s'élève, laisse tomber le Souaffle récupérer par Matthews qui tire et marque ! 10 A 0 POUR POUFSOUFFLE ! Bien joué les Blaireaux !

Les supporters (hormis les Serpentard, Neville et Luna) explosèrent en applaudissement.

Tous avaient compris que le vainqueur de ce match serait probablement le vainqueur de la Coupe de Quidditch, et personne ne voulait que les Serpentard l'emportent.

Harry soupira, mais resta concentré.

Il devait attendre que son Equipe ait dix points d'avance pour attraper le vif, mais pour l'instant, il devait surtout empêcher Diggory de le faire à sa place, ce qui serait plus difficile qu'avec Potter.

En entendant que Poufsouffle venait de marquer une deuxième fois, Harry se dit qu'une petite feinte ne serait pas de refus.

Il se concentra sur un point et plongea, utilisant toute la puissance de son Eclair de Feu.

\- Oh ! On dirait que Potter-Black-Lupin a vu le vif ! Il plonge ! annonça Lee. Diggory est derrière lui, mais l'Éclair de Feu va trop vite pour son Nimbus ! En même temps, quand on est riche, on peut tout se payer…

\- _Jordan !_ le réprimanda McGonagall.

\- Pardon, Professeur, bougonna Lee. Potter-Black-Lupin remonte en chandelle alors que Diggory s'écrase au sol ! C'était une feinte ! Une feinte de Wronski !

Mais, au plus grand malheur d'Harry, Diggory ne resta pas longtemps au sol. Le Poufsouffle était plus costaud que les autres, apparemment.

\- C'était pas mal, Potter-Black-Lupin, fit Diggory en passant près de lui. Si je n'avais pas vu le vif du coin de l'œil, je pense que je serais bon pour l'infirmerie.

\- Dommage, répondit Harry en faisant la moue.

Le Sixième Année éclata de rire, et repartit à la recherche du vif.

Le match continua, et bientôt, il y eu égalité : 80 à 80.

Harry vit Diggory plonger, et apercevant le vif d'or, partit à sa poursuite. Il le rattrapa rapidement, et ils se retrouvèrent au coude à coude juste derrière la balle doré.

\- Weasley récupère le Souaffle, elle fonce ! s'exclama Lee. Elle évite les Cognards et se retrouve face au but, elle feinte, passe à Flint qui tire et marque ! 90 A 80 POUR SERPENTARD !

Harry donna une dernière impulsion à son Éclair de Feu, dépassant l'Attrapeur des jaunes et noirs. Il tendit la main, se pencha sur son balai et attrapa le vif après une roulade du paresseux.

\- Potter-Black-Lupin a attrapé le vif d'or ! 240 A 80 POUR SERPENTARD !

\- Bon match, Potter-Black-Lupin, fit Diggory avant que les autres Serpentard ne rejoignent leur Attrapeur.

\- Merci, Diggory, remercia Harry avant d'être pris dans une mêlée de verts et argents.

\- On a gagné ! On a gagné ! s'écria Ginny, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le soir, les Serpentard firent la fête, presque sûr d'avoir gagné la Coupe.

Cependant, le lendemain, et une fois l'euphorie retombée, l'Équipe tint une autre réunion, à la table du petit-déjeuner, cette fois-ci :

\- Donc, on totalise 450 points, et Poufsouffle 440, fit Ginny, qui avait été chargée de compter les points au début de l'année. Pour que Serdaigle nous passe devant, il faudrait qu'il marque 430 points à leur match contre Gryffondor, ce qui est impossible…

\- Pas tant que ça, objecta Bole. Les Serdaigle ont de très bons poursuiveurs.

\- Oui, mais Dubois est un très bon Gardien, intervint Flint. On ne va pas se mentir, c'est la réalité. En imaginant que Serdaigle attrape le vif, il faudrait quand même qu'il marque 28 buts, ce qui est _réellement_ impossible.

\- Et pour Gryffondor ? s'enquit Malfoy.

\- Il faudrait qu'ils marquent 240 points pour nous passer devant, ce qui est déjà plus réalisable, calcula Ginny avec une grimace. Surtout si Potter attrape le vif.

\- Potter n'attrapera jamais le vif, railla Malfoy. C'est à peine s'il tient sur un balai.

\- Arrête de te voiler la face, Malfoy, intervint Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien que cela m'écorche la bouche de le dire, Potter n'est pas mauvais. Après tout, Potter Père a dû l'entraîner à voler le plus tôt possible. Je dirais que Chang et lui ont à peu près le même niveau.

\- Donc, résuma Derrick. Le résultat du match dépendra des Poursuiveurs, si j'ai bien compris.

\- Des Poursuiveurs et des Gardiens, oui, acquiesça Flint. Parce que Dubois est bon, mais Serdaigle à de meilleurs poursuiveurs.

La rencontre Gryffondor-Serdaigle arriva rapidement, et vu que ce match allait déterminer le vainqueur de la Coupe, les quatre Equipes se trouvaient sur le terrain.

\- Dubois, Davies, serrez-vous la main ! fit Bibine.

Les deux Capitaines se serrèrent la main.

\- Enfourchez vos balais… Trois, deux, un !

\- Et le Souaffle est libéré ! annonça Lee. Spinnet a le Souaffle, qui passe à Johnson, qui passe à Bell ! Elle se rapproche des buts, tire et marque ! 10 A 0 POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Harry grimaça, suivant des yeux les deux Attrapeurs.

Chang suivait Potter, de la même façon que Potter l'avait suivi pour leur premier match l'un contre l'autre en Deuxième Année.

\- Harry, intervint Ginny après vingt minutes de match. Tu ne saurais pas où est Malfoy ? Flint le cherche.

\- Désolé, je ne sais pas, répondit l'Héritier Black. J'espère qu'il ne prépare rien de dangereux, ce crétin.

\- C'est Malfoy, grimaça la rousse alors que le score montait maintenant à 50 points pour Serdaigle contre 20 pour Gryffondor.

\- On dirait que les aigles reprennent du poil de la bête, marmonna Harry, s'attirant plusieurs regards interrogateurs. Expression Moldue, laissez tomber.

Alors que le match durait depuis trois quarts d'heures, une forme noire apparut soudainement, fonçant sur les Attrapeurs. Harry, qui surveillait Potter et Chang, fut le premier à la voir.

Sans réfléchir, il sauta sur ses pieds, s'avançant sur le terrain alors qu'il sortait sa Baguette.

\- _Spero Patronum !_ cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Une forme argentée apparut, forme qu'Harry n'arriva pas à identifier, se dirigeant vers le Détraqueur.

Mais ce n'était pas réellement un Détraqueur. Harry le comprit en voyant Crabbe, sur les épaules duquel se trouvaient Goyle et Malfoy, retirer sa longue cape noire et piquer vers le sol en hurlant.

L'Héritier Black baissa sa Baguette en jurant à mi-voix.

\- Très beau Patronus, Harry, le félicita la voix de son parrain.

L'adolescent se retourna, tombant sur le sourire fier de Sirius.

\- Tu as pu voir sa forme ? demanda-t-il en retournant au banc de son Equipe.

\- Désolé, mais non, j'étais trop loin, s'excusa Sirius. En tout cas, tu as impressionné tout le monde, dans la tribune des Professeurs. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de James et Lily, _hi-la-rant_ !

\- Superbe, Harry ! s'exclama sa coéquipière dès qu'il l'eu rejoint. Je ne savais pas que tu arrivais déjà à faire un Patronus ! Il était pratiquement Corporel, et c'est enseigné en Septième Année !

Harry haussa les épaules, se concentrant à nouveau sur le match.

\- Les Attrapeurs sont au coude à coude ! annonça Jordan quinze minutes plus tard. Chang passe devant Potter et attrape le vif d'or ! 230 A 30 POUR SERDAIGLE !

Les deux Equipes descendirent alors que Dumbledore s'avançait sur le terrain, la coupe dans les bras. Il sortit sa Baguette, puis la pointa sur sa gorge.

\- Voyons donc les résultats de la Coupe de Quidditch !

Il pointa ensuite sa Baguette vers le ciel, et lança un sort. Maintenant, on pouvait voir :

 _Gryffondor : 250 points_

 _Serdaigle : 260 points_

 _Poufsouffle : 440 points_

 _Serpentard : 450 points_

\- Ce sont donc les Serpentard qui remportent la Coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard !

Ne tenant plus, l'Equipe de Serpentard explosa, de même que leurs supporters. Une vague verte et argentée déferla sur le terrain, tous voulant saluer l'Equipe.

Harry se retrouva avec Ginny, Astoria, Daphnée et Luna dans les bras avant que le reste de l'Equipe et lui ne furent soulever par les autres Serpentard.

Et alors que Flint lui passait le Trophée, Harry songea qu'il pourrait désormais penser à cet instant pour invoquer un Patronus.

* * *

Alors, voilà les résultats complets de la Coupe de Quidditch, pour ceux que cela intéresse :

Gryffondor-Serpentard : 150 à 10 (victoire des Gryffondor)

Poufsouffle-Serdaigle : 160 à 30 (victoire de Poufsouffle)

Serdaigle-Serpentard : 200 à 0 (victoire de Serpentard)

Gryffondor-Poufsouffle : 200 à 70 (victoire de Poufsouffle)

Poufsouffle-Serpentard : 240 à 80 (victoire de Serpentard)

Et le match décrit dans ce chapitre : Gryffondor-Serdaigle : 230 à 30 (victoire de Serdaigle)

Et on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est vachement compliqué à faire, ce genre de choses ! Surtout qu'il faut rester crédible ! xD Enfin bref, le chapitre est court, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus quand même !

A samedi prochain (le 16/04) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	14. Chat, rat et élèves

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Sombradele, sebferga, stromtrooper2, aussidagility, aya31, Black Jo, StahlRaven, Rose-Eliade, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Woubidou, Serpent d'ombre, NoxAcajou, Maeva Cerise, Le Poussin Fou, Oxytomire, Aurelie Malfoy, shenendoahcalyssa.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Ah, et tu fais quel genre d'étude (si c'est pas indiscret, hein !) ?

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review, Woubi ! :) Et t'inquiètes, je comprends qu'on ai pas le temps de mettre une review toutes les semaines !

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Ahah, t'as tout compris, l'action reprend dans ce chapitre ! ;)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Pour ce qui est des match, c'est surtout que j'ai plus décrit le Gryffondor/Serdaigle, attaque de faux Détraqueurs et toussa toussa... xD Mais oui, on approche de la fin, et dans quelques semaines, tu découvriras l'identité du fameux personnage :) Pour ce qui est de la future petite-amie/fiancée/femme d'Harry, je ne dirais rien ! J'ai fait mon choix avant de commencer à écrire, et il ne changera pas ^^

* * *

Alors, comme vous le voyez, je poste plus tôt... Tout simplement parce que j'ai des trucs de prévu tout le week-end, et que je n'aurais pas le temps de poster ! Donc je me suis dit, vaut mieux poster en avance qu'en retard ! xD

Voilà donc le Chapitre suivant, les examens de fin d'année !

Enjoy ! o/

* * *

Chapitre Treize :

Le lendemain matin, la Salle Commune des Serpentard était dans un état lamentable.

Les Septièmes Années avaient réussi à apporter des bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu, qui avaient tourné dans toute la pièce.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'Harry ne se rappelait de rien. C'est en se réveillant sur le canapé, entouré de Daphnée, Neville et Sarah, qu'il se promit de ne plus jamais boire.

Promesse qu'il ne tiendrait jamais. Après tout, Sirius était son Parrain.

\- Heureusement qu'on est dimanche, aujourd'hui, fit la voix de Blaise non loin d'Harry.

L'Héritier Black se redressa légèrement, assez pour voir que Blaise était affalé sur le sol, Ginny appuyée sur son torse et Théo dormant à côté de lui.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Plus jamais, souffla Blaise une fois l'hilarité passée. Même si ce fut une bonne soirée.

\- Tu sais où sont les autres ? demanda son ami, bougeant assez pour se redresser, mais pas assez pour réveiller les personnes près de lui.

\- Owen est monté dormir dans le dortoir vers deux heures du matin, lui dit Blaise après quelques minutes de réflexion. Je crois qu'Astoria et Luna sont dans le dortoir également. Et pour les autres...

Il fit un signe du bras, désignant la Salle Commune, jonchées d'élèves en train de dormir.

\- Faut vraiment qu'on émerge, fit Harry après de longues minutes de silence. Si Rogue nous trouve comme ça, on est mort.

\- Je sais que t'as raison, mais mon mal de crâne me donne envie de rester allongé, répondit Blaise avec dérision.

Il fallut trois heures pour que tous leurs condisciples soient réveillés, douchés et assez dessaoulé pour se montrer, et pour que la Salle Commune retrouve sa propreté de la veille.

Ce sont des Serpentard avec d'énormes cernes et d'horribles maux de têtes qui entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi, attirant tous les regards.

C'est en essayant de ne pas s'endormir sur son assiette qu'Harry sentit quelqu'un lui taper l'épaule.

Il tomba sur le regard moqueur de son Parrain, qui se retenait apparemment de rire en voyant la tête des élèves de la Maison Verte-et-Argent.

\- Tiens, c'est pour vous, fit-il en mettant deux grosses bouteilles sur la table.

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que contenaient les bouteilles, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas de l'eau, au vu de la couleur.

\- C'est de la Potion anti-gueule de bois, expliqua Sirius. Je préfère ne pas vous laisser dans cet état toute la journée, cela serait une honte pour tous les Serpentard étant passés dans votre Maison. Et bien que cela ne me dérange pas particulièrement, Rogue a l'air de quelqu'un sur le point de tuer ses élèves, alors prenez ça et ressaisissez-vous, les jeunes.

En effet, leur Directeur de Maison les fusillait du regard, semblant consterné de l'attitude si peu habituelle de ses Serpentard.

\- Merci, Professeur, grommelèrent la plupart des adolescents avant de se servir.

La Potion avait un effet immédiat, et les élèves de la Maison de Salazar retrouvèrent leur comportement impassible habituel, ainsi que leurs bonnes manières.

\- Merci, Sirius, fit Harry en souriant après avoir avalé la Potion.

Potion qui avait un goût infâme, soit dit en passant. Mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas que Dumbledore se leva, souhaitant revenir sur l'incident de la veille :

\- Après ce très bon déjeuner, je demanderais à Messieurs Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Flint de venir me voir dans mon Bureau, je vous prie. Nous avons à parler.

Harry vit son Capitaine se rapprocher légèrement du blond.

\- Si Serpentard à des problèmes à cause de tes conneries, je te jure que tu me le payeras, Malfoy, siffla-t-il avant de se lever.

Tous les autres rejoignirent la Salle Commune, attendant le retour du Capitaine et des trois Troisièmes Années.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le mur coulissa, laissant passer les quatre adolescents et Rogue. Leur Directeur ne s'attarda pas, ressortant presque immédiatement de la pièce.

\- Tu es viré de l'Équipe, Malfoy ! furent les premiers mots de Flint.

Le Septième Année fusillait son cadet du regard, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Quoi ?! s'indigna Malfoy Junior. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

\- Je suis le Capitaine, j'ai tous les droits par rapport à l'Équipe ! répondit le plus vieux. Et tu as de la chance que Serpentard n'ai pas perdu la Coupe à cause de ça, sinon je t'aurais mis en pièce !

\- C'est mon père qui vous a offert vos balais, tu n'as pas le droit de me renvoyer de l'Équipe comme ça, Flint ! répliqua hautainement le blond. A moins que tu ne veuilles voir ça avec lui ?

Et c'était vrai. En début de Deuxième Année, Lucius Malfoy avait fait dons de sept Nimbus 2001 à l'Équipe de Serpentard. Harry n'avait jamais utilisé le sien, préférant son propre balai, mais les autres joueurs les utilisaient.

\- Je me fous de tes balais, Malfoy ! s'écria Marcus. Tu peux les reprendre, si tu le souhaites. Serpentard gagnait sans avant, nous continuerons de gagner sans maintenant.

Il fit une pause, essayant apparemment de se calmer.

\- Tu as de la chance que Rogue et moi ayons pu réparer vos conneries, à toi et tes deux gorilles ! grogna-t-il. Sinon, c'est toute notre Maison qui prenait !

\- Explique-toi, Marcus, intervint Adrian en se plaçant près de son ami. Mais calme-toi d'abord.

Marcus souffla un bon coup, se calmant pour de bon.

\- Il n'y avait pas que nous, à cette réunion, il y avait aussi tous les Professeurs et les autres Capitaines, dit-il finalement. Les Potter et Dubois ont tout fait pour que nous perdions la Coupe, et qu'elle revienne aux Poufsouffle. Mais Diggory et Davis ont souligné le fait que nos match ont été gagnés à la loyale, et Black a ajouté qu'Harry avait réagi avant tout le monde quand Malfoy et ses acolytes ont attaqué Potter et Chang. Sans ça, Serpentard aurait perdu la Coupe ! A cause de ce petit crétin blond prétentieux !

Marcus souffla à nouveau, puis planta son regard dans celui de Malfoy :

\- Alors écoute-moi bien, _blondinet_ , tu es viré de _mon_ Équipe, dit-il d'une voix tranchante. Si tu veux rejouer au Quidditch pour Serpentard, il te faudra repasser les essais l'année prochaine. Et tu peux reprendre tes balais. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça pour gagner.

Il tourna ensuite les talons, mettant fin à la conversation et laissant un Malfoy enragé dans la Salle Commune.

Les jours passèrent et tout redevint normal au sein de la Maison Serpentard, bien que Malfoy soit toujours furieux et que Flint ait besoin de toute sa contenance pour ne pas le tuer.

Les examens arrivèrent également, en ce début de mois de juin.

Ceux de DCFM, de Sortilèges, de Métamorphose, de Potions et d'Astronomie furent d'une simplicité déconcertante pour les huit amis, y compris pour Neville, qui s'était amélioré dans la matière de Rogue depuis qu'il était plus souvent dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard que dans le sienne.

Cela se corsa légèrement pour les options : Daphnée, Blaise et Neville avaient du mal en Divination, et Harry buchait un peu sur les Runes. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout se passa bien.

Pour Adrian, Marcus et Sarah, c'était différent. C'était l'année des ASPICS, et bien qu'ils ne soient pas mauvais en cours, ils étaient tous les trois très stressés, surtout Marcus, qui avait donné plus de temps au Quidditch qu'à ces études ces derniers mois.

Le jeudi soir, après l'examen de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Harry, Neville, Luna et Ginny se promenaient dans le parc (les autres révisaient dans la Salle Commune), essayant de se détendre.

\- Ils auraient dû venir, fit Ginny, allongée dans l'herbe. Cela leur aurait fait du bien de se détendre, je pense.

\- Ils sont beaucoup trop stressés, je trouve, approuva Neville.

Maintenant que l'examen de Potions était passé, le Gryffondor était beaucoup plus détendu.

\- C'est à cause des Goules et des Malagrif, expliqua la Serdaigle de sa voix fluette. Ils aiment bien embrouiller les gens et leur faire croire qu'ils sont moins bons qu'ils ne le sont en réalité. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est ce que te rendait maladroit en Potions avant, Nev'.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, répondit l'Héritier Londubat, un petit rire dans la voix.

Il échangea un regard avec les deux Serpentard, mais se retint de tout commentaire. C'est comme ça qu'ils aimaient Luna, après tout.

Ginny allait reprendre quand un chat orange (qui tenait un rat dans sa gueule), passa dans son champ de vison. Ce n'est pas cela qui la coupa dans son élan, mais le fait que son frère poursuivait le chat.

\- Lâche Croutard tout de suite, saleté de chat ! s'exclama ce dernier en lançant des sorts au félin.

\- Ron, laisse-le ! hurla Hermione, derrière lui. Pattenrond ne fait rien de mal !

\- Cette chose veut manger mon rat ! s'indigna le cadet Weasley. Je ne vais pas le laisser faire !

Mais Pattenrond repartit, Croutard toujours dans la gueule. Le trio les suivit, sous l'œil intéressé des quatre amis. Mais en voyant où se dirigeait le chat, Harry se redressa alors qu'il pâlissait.

\- Le Saule Cogneur, souffla-t-il, faisant blanchir ses trois amis.

\- Ron ! hurla Ginny en se précipitant vers son frère.

\- Ginny ! s'exclamèrent Harry, Neville et Luna en la suivant.

\- Ron ! continua d'hurler Ginny. Ron, pas par-là ! _Ron !_

Mais son frère n'écoutait pas, continuant de poursuivre le chat. Chat qui se faufila dans le passage sous le Saule avant d'appuyer sa patte sur le tronc, stoppant les branches, qui s'approchaient dangereusement des élèves.

Ron, Hermione et Potter suivirent Pattenrond, de même que Ginny, avant que les branches ne se remettent à bouger dans tous les sens, empêchant Harry, Neville et Luna de passer.

\- Et merde ! ragea Harry. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle le suive ?

\- Ron est son frère, dit Luna d'un ton docte.

\- C'est vrai... soupira Neville. Mais Ginny est notre amie, on ne pas la laisser seule avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, refusa de suite l'Héritier Lupin. Neville, toi et moi, on va passer sous le Saule Cogneur et les rejoindre. Toi, Luna, tu vas-

\- Je viens avec vous, la coupa la Serdaigle. Ginny est ma _meilleure amie_ , depuis mes _quatre ans_. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse y aller seul !

\- Bien, c'est d'accord, accepta Harry.

Il aurait voulu empêcher Luna de venir. Mais cela se voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle les suivrait, quoi qu'il dise pour essayer de la dissuader.

\- Comment passe-t-on ? demanda Neville.

\- Comme ça, fit Harry en faisant léviter un bâton jusqu'au nœud présent sur le tronc.

Les branches s'immobilisèrent, et les trois amis purent passer sans soucis.

\- Comment le savais-tu ? lui demanda Luna une fois dans le tunnel.

\- Sirius et Remus me l'ont dit, souffla-t-il. C'est le passage qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante. C'est là que Remus se transformait pendant la Pleine Lune, quand il était à Poudlard.

\- Le pauvre, fit doucement Luna. A se demander comment il peut être aussi gentil, après tout ce qu'il a traversé.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Neville. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. On arrive à la Cabane.

Des bruits de pas de faisaient entendre à l'étage. Harry leur fit signe d'avancer silencieusement, et ils se dirigèrent en direction des bruits.

* * *

Vous me détestez, hein ? Bon, comme vous le voyez, c'est le début des ennuis, mais vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre ! xD

Sinon, que pensez-vous du coup de gueule de Marcus ? J'avoue adorer faire en sorte que Draco s'en prenne plein la tête, et que je ne l'ai pas gâté, pendant ce Tome... Mais en même temps, il est tellement insupportable que c'est plus que tentant ! ^^

Encore une fois, le Chapitre est un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu !

A samedi prochain (le 23/04) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	15. Les Maraudeurs

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Pims10, Serpent d'ombre, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, stormtrooper2, Le Poussin Fou, Maeva Cerise, , Rose-Eliade, StahlRaven, Aurelie Malfoy, aya31, Guest, aussidagility, Oxytomire, Guest, Woubidou, Joshiroo, shenendoahcalyssa.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews cette semaine (ni aux anonymes, ni à celles avec un compte), **je suis vraiment désolée** , mais je suis malade comme pas permis, et j'avoue avoir un peu la flemme...

Je m'excuse, et vous promet de me rattraper pour le prochain chapitre ! Mais cette semaine, j'ai vraiment pas la force. En tout cas, vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, et je vous en remercie !

Lot of Love (© Jelyel) ! *cœur cœur*

* * *

Voilà le nouveau Chapitre, le début des ennuis !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Quatorze :

En arrivant à l'étage, Harry comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ginny et le Trio d'Or étaient tous les quatre les uns à côté des autres, mais ils semblaient fixer quelque chose d'autre, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre.

Et c'est là que le cerveau d'Harry décida de se remettre en marche.

Le rat dans la gueule de Pattenrond… C'était _Pettigrow_ !

Un hoquet échappa à Neville, qui venait apparemment de suivre le même cheminement de pensée que lui, ce qui les fit repérer. Pettigrow apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte une Baguette à la main.

\- Vous avez apportez des amis, à ce que je vois, fit-il d'une voix rauque. Entrez et mettez-vous vers les autres, tout de suite.

Les trois amis s'exécutèrent, se plaçant près de Ginny. Harry l'examina brièvement du regard, avant de faire de même avec les autres. Aucun d'eux ne semblait blessé, ce qui était déjà un bon point.

L'Héritier Black détailla ensuite l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui : il était petit, le crâne pratiquement chauve et il avait la peau sale. Harry se demanda brièvement si Pettigrow avait passé les derniers mois sous sa forme de rat avant de décider qu'il s'en fichait.

Ce type était celui qui qui avait trahit ses géniteurs, offrant à Voldemort la possibilité d'attaquer Godric's Hollow. Et il avait trahi surtout Sirius et Remus.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû suivre ce satané chat, les gamins, fit Pettigrow, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- C'est gentil de vous soucier de notre santé, vraiment, railla Harry. Et vous, tout va bien depuis que vous êtes sorti d'Azkaban ?

\- C'est étrange, d'entendre autant de sarcasme sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un qui ressemble autant à James, souffla Peter, nostalgique.

\- Je ne ressemble pas à Potter ! s'écria Harry, le visage dur.

\- Je vous interdis de parler de mon père ! s'exclama Potter en même temps que lui. Vous les avez trahis ! Vous avez vendu mes parents à Vous-Savez-Qui !

\- Dire Voldemort ne va pas te tuer, Potter, intervint Ginny, acerbe.

\- _Ne-prononcez-pas-ce-nom !_ siffla Peter en pointant sa Baguette sur elle.

Neville et Harry se placèrent devant Ginny, en protection, alors que la rousse levait le menton, soutenant le regard du fugitif.

\- Tu as peur du nom de ton Maître, Peter ? railla Harry. Quelle preuve de courage, un vrai Gryffondor…

L'Animagus se tourna vers lui, le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

\- Tu m'intrigues beaucoup, Harry, et ce depuis le jour où je t'ai vu à la Répartition, fit-il finalement. Un Potter à Serpentard. Un Potter qui s'appelle Potter-Black-Lupin.

Peter fit une pause, son regard allant de Tristan à Harry.

\- Et j'ai pu voir que vous vous détestiez, tous les deux, continua-t-il. Mais surtout, que James et Sirius ne se parlent plus, s'ignore même. C'est surprenant, ils étaient comme deux frères, du temps de Poudlard.

Potter renifla, mais Harry ne fit rien.

\- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi Sirius et Potter Père ne se parlent pas ? demanda Harry, continuant sans attendre de réponse. Pourquoi les Maraudeur n'existent plus ? Pourquoi je m'appelle Potter-Black-Lupin et pas seulement Potter ?

Il fit une pause, se redressant légèrement tout en plantant son regard dans celui du rat.

\- A cause de _vous_ , cracha-t-il avec hargne. Après l'attaque de Voldemort à Godric's Hollow, les Potter m'ont abandonné à la sœur Moldue de Potter Mère. Ils ont voulus me renier.

Peter baissa légèrement la Baguette qu'il tenait, semblant surpris.

\- Sirius et Remus m'ont récupéré et m'ont adopté le 1er novembre 1981, raconta Harry. Depuis, les Maraudeur n'existent plus ! Vous avez détruit sept ans d'amitié, _Pettigrow_ ! Et _pourquoi_ ? Pour la gloire ? Pour _Voldemort_ ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait raison ! s'exclama Peter. Et un jour, il reviendra !

\- Oh, non, pas encore ça, renifla Potter. Vous-Savez-Qui est mort, alors arrêtez de dire qu'il va revenir ! C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me le dit dans la journée, alors c'est bon !

\- La deuxième fois ? s'enquit Peter.

\- Trelawney, répondit laconiquement le Gryffondor avec un haussement d'épaule. Après mon examen de Divination, elle a pris une voix bizarre avant de m'annoncer qui _cela se passera ce soir_ , qu'un de ses serviteurs allait retrouver Vous-Savez-Qui et qu'il l'aiderait à revenir, et tout et tout.

\- Et c'est _maintenant_ que tu le dis ? s'exclama Neville, ahuri. Bordel, Potter, je te savais stupide, mais pas à ce point-là, tout de même !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ce que cette folle de Trelawney dit, Londubat ? se moqua Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est _mort_. Je l'ai tué il y a douze ans !

\- Bien sûr, railla à son tour Ginny. Et c'est son double qui a essayé de voler la Pierre Philosophale, il y a deux ans ?

Potter ouvrit la bouche, avant de la fermer dans un claquement sec. Il semblait avoir oublié ce détail.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a essayé de voler la Pierre Philosophale ? répéta Peter. Il était à Poudlard ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réussi ?

\- Dumbledore a réussi à l'en empêcher, mentit précipitamment Harry.

Il ne voulait pas que Pettigrow connaisse son rôle dans l'histoire. Cela amènerait trop de question.

Harry vit Weasley ouvrir la bouche, mais Ginny lui écrasa le pied, l'empêchant de parler.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça, Pettigrow ? reprit Harry. Pourquoi avoir trahis vos amis ? Et l'Ordre ?

Irrité, l'Héritier Black se passa une main sur la nuque, sentant ses doigts passer sur la chaîne de son Collier-Portoloin. Il jura intérieurement, se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié qu'il possédait un moyen rapide de prévenir Sirius et Remus de sa position et de les amener à lui.

Il sortit le Collier de sous sa robe, le mettant en évidence tout en faisant semblant d'écouter ce que Pettigrow disait.

Il attira le regard de Neville sur le Collier, dont le visage s'éclaira une demi-seconde.

Tous ses amis avaient été prévenus de l'utilité de ce Collier, même ceux qui n'étaient pas présent à son anniversaire.

Le regard d'Harry alterna ensuite de Pettigrow à la poche où Neville rangeait sa Baguette. Le Gryffondor acquiesça, et déplaça légèrement sa main vers sa poche, prêt à intervenir.

Harry fit de même avec Ginny et Luna, qui comprirent rapidement le message.

\- …j'aillais enfin avoir la gloire que je méritais, disait Pettigrow.

\- Maintenant ! s'exclama Harry en prenant sa Baguette.

\- _Expelliarmus !_ s'exclama Neville, alors que les deux Deuxièmes Années créaient un bouclier entre eux et le rat.

Peter esquiva le sort et répliqua, mais le bouclier tint bon.

\- Patmol ! Lunard ! fit Harry en pointant sa Baguette sur son Collier.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses Tuteurs arriver, légèrement hagard.

\- Harry ? s'étonnèrent-ils avant d'examiner la situation.

Sirius sortit sa Baguette dès qu'il vit Peter, et un éclair de lumière partit en direction de son ancien ami. Peter esquiva à nouveau, et allait lancer un autre sort quand il reconnut Sirius et Remus.

Il maintint sa Baguette levé, mais ne fit rien. Sirius et Remus se placèrent devant les sept adolescents, tenant en joug celui qui fut un jour le quatrième Maraudeur.

\- Tu attaques les enfants maintenant, Peter ? fit Sirius d'une voix glaciale. Tu es tombé bien bas, à ce que je vois.

\- Je me défendais, en effet, répondit le rat. C'est que ces gamins savent se battre.

Il désigna Neville, Luna et Ginny, qui avaient toujours leurs Baguettes sorties, bien que pointées vers le sol.

\- Neville est le fils de deux grands Aurors, Ginny est la plus puissante de sa famille et la mère de Luna était une Duelliste particulièrement douée, énuméra Remus. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'ils ne sachent pas se battre ?

\- Et Harry ? demanda Peter sans répondre à la question.

Sirius s'avança légèrement, se plaçant devant son filleul.

\- Touche à un seul de ses cheveux, et je me ferais une joie de faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a douze ans, immonde traître ! rugit-il.

\- Sirius, fit doucement Remus.

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on parle, tous les deux, fit le Professeur de DCFM. _Expelliarmus ! Incarcerem !_

Peter évita le premier sort, mais pas le deuxième. Il se retrouva prisonnier de cordes, puis Remus le désarma, le laissant sans défense.

\- A qui est cette Baguette ? demanda Remus sans quitter Peter des yeux.

\- A moi, répondit Weasley en récupérant son bien.

\- Maintenant Peter, nous allons sortir, et tu vas retourner à Azkaban, gronda Remus.

Il fit léviter Peter, se dirigeant vers la sortie du tunnel.

\- Venez, les enfants, on sort d'ici, fit Sirius en mettant son bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les neuf vers Poudlard, passant sous les branches du Saule Cogneur sans trop de difficultés. En effet, Pattenrond, qui les suivait, avait de nouveau appuyé sur le nœud.

\- Bon travail, mon ami, le félicita Sirius avec une caresse.

* * *

Et non, vous n'aurez pas la suite tout de suite ! Faut savoir être patient, dans la vie ! ;)

Bon, ce chapitre est court (vraiment court, d'ailleurs - honte moi !), mais il y à ce que je voulais dedans, donc...

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez-pas !

A samedi prochain (le 30/04) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	16. Combat sous la Pleine Lune

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Pims10, Serpent d'ombre, sebferga, Black Jo, Maeva Cerise, Le Poussin Fou, aya31, shenendoahcalyssa, .Shakespeare, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Natulcien Anwamane, Aurelie Malfoy, Rose-Eliade, stormtrooper2, Oxytomire, Mimi18, Delphm76, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Du chapitre Quatorze :

Alors, n'ayant pas répondu aux reviews anonymes du précédent chapitre, je le fais ici ! ;)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et oui, je ne voulais pas que les Serpentard soient tous perçu comme des méchants (ce qui est un peu le cas dans le canon, à part pour Rogue), donc la majorité seront gentils dans la fic, même si bien sûr, il y aura des méchants, comme dans les autres Maisons !

 _Guest (Bientôt le rendee-vous hebdomadaire se fera le vendredi (loin que cela me deplaise meme si une semaine c'est long) :p Sinon bon chapitre et coupé quand on a le suspense qui monte x) je me demande comment ca va se passer ensuite avec croutard Potter et Harry ! vivement la semaine prochaine !)_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Ahah, non, je poste le vendredi uniquement en cas d'indisponibilité le week-end, et ce n'est pas si souvent ^^ Pour ce qui est de la confrontation entre Croutard et Harry, tu as pu la lire il y à une semaine x)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Je suis en psycho, personnellement, mais les études de Lettres ont l'air pas mal ! Ah, et bien, bonne anniversaire avec une semaine de retard (désolée) !

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Et oui, j'aime bien quand Draco en prend plein la tête xD Pour ce qui est de la future petite-amie d'Harry, tu ne le sauras pas tout de suite, mais dans le Tome IV ! Et ils ne se mettront pas en couple avant le Tome V, donc tu as le temps de voir venir ! Y'a pas mal de slash vraiment bien (va voir les fics de Jelyel et de Kitty Madness, elles sont vraiment géniales), mais je n'ai encore jamais publiés de longues fics avec un Harry homosexuel, pour le moment ! ^^

 _Guest (_ _Que Salazar (qui serait mort en voyant le comportement de ses élèves xd)te bénisse ton histoire et toi , j'adore voir malfoy s'en prend plein la tete Je me répète mais vivement la suite)_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Ahah, et Draco a as fini d'en prendre plein la tronche xD

 _Woubidou_ : Hey, Woubi, merci pour ta review ! :D Mais dis donc, t'as pas un compte, toi ? ^^ Eh bien tu as pu lire la suite, déjà, donc j'attend tes impressions ! ;)

Du chapitre Quinze :

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! :D Pour ce qui est de faire comme toi... Qui te dit que ce n'est pas l'inverse ? xD

 _Mimi18_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Quant au pourquoi il faut attendre pour avoir la suite, c'est tout simplement parce que je suis sadique et que j'adore vous faire attendre ! MOUAHAHAHA ! Non, plus sérieusement, c'est surtout que sortir un chapitre par semaine est déjà assez compliqué, plus, je n'aurais jamais le temps ! ^^ Désolée, mais il va falloir continuer à être patient ! x) Pour ce qui est de la soirée dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, cela va rester entre eux et moi, c'est mieux, sinon je vais détruire leur réputation d'élèves studieux, sérieux et indifférent à tout ! :P Pour ce qui est du comment Sirius connaît Pattenrond, tu le sauras rapidement !

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Quinze, et c'est la Pleine Lune !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 _Lupin's transformation_ , John Williams.

 _The Patronus Light_ , John Williams.

 _The Werewolf scene_ , John Williams.

* * *

Chapitre Quinze :

En sortant du tunnel, Harry remarqua que la tombée de la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

Il y avait quelques nuages dans le ciel, mais pas assez pour masquer la lune.

La lune, qui ce soir serait _pleine_.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Sirius ! hurla-t-il presque, même si son Parrain se trouvait deux mètres devant lui.

\- Oui ? fit celui-ci sans se retourner.

\- C'est la Pleine Lune ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant haleter les personne présentes alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers Remus.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, les rassura doucement Sirius. Remus a pris sa Potion, donc ce sera comme si c'était un Animagus Loup. Il aura tout pouvoir sur le Loup.

\- Pas grave ? s'indigna le plus jeune Gryffondor. C'est un _Loup-Garou_ !

\- La ferme, Potter ! s'exclamèrent Harry, Neville, Ginny et Luna d'une même voix.

Le roux ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour dire une quelconque remarque désobligeante, quand Remus se plia soudainement en deux.

\- Lunard ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Sirius en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Retournez au château ! ordonna le Professeur de DCFM aux élèves avant de se transformer en Patmol.

\- Faites ce qu'il dit ! s'exclama Harry en voyant que Neville, Luna et Ginny ne bougeaient pas. Prévenez Rogue, et Dumbledore aussi ! _Allez !_

Ses amis bougèrent enfin, lui permettant de se concentrer sur Remus. Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, lui léchait le visage, essayant de le réconforter. Harry s'approcha d'eux, s'arrangeant pour que la tête de Remus se retrouve sur ses genoux.

\- Ça va aller, Lunard, dit doucement Harry, essayant de ne pas prendre en compte les hurlements de douleur de celui-ci. Ca va aller, tout va bien se passer.

Dix minutes plus tard, un immense loup gris se trouvait devant lui, en train de le renifler. Sirius réussit à l'attirer vers lui, et ils partirent tous les deux gambader dans la Forêt, près du lac.

Harry, qui avait oublié Pettigrow jusque-là, ne se rendit compte de sa présence qu'en le voyant se transformer en rat. Il essaya de l'attraper en se jetant sur lui, mais le rat lui fila entre les doigts.

Harry se releva rapidement, continuant de le poursuivre à travers le parc. Il ne voyait rien, mais il fallait qu'il le rattrape. Queudver devait payer pour sa trahison.

 _Si seulement je pouvais voir dans le noir_ , songea Harry avec regret.

Il sentit soudainement son corps s'allonger, le faisant stopper sa course. En regardant ses mains, il vit qu'elles avaient maintenant l'apparence de deux pattes de Tigres.

Comprenant qu'il faisait face à une transformation spontanée, Harry se concentra, essayant d'aider sa Magie à finir le travail. Quand enfin, il se retrouva sur ses quatre pattes, Harry huma l'air, essayant de repérer Peter.

Ses premiers pas en tant que Tigres furent laborieux, puis il prit le mouvement, lui permettant d'avancer beaucoup plus vite.

Sa vision s'était améliorée, lui permettant de discerner chaque brindille, et ce malgré la nuit.

Il continua de chercher, quand l'odeur de Peter attira son attention. Le rat était tapi près d'un tronc, tremblant. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et reprit forme humaine, le pointant de sa Baguette.

\- _Stupéfix !_ lança-t-il, touchant le rat du premier coup. _Animagi revelio !_

Peter reprit instantanément forme humaine.

\- _Incarcerem ! Evernatum !_

Des cordes encerclèrent de nouveau Peter alors qu'il reprenait conscience.

\- Harry, fit-il, surpris. Tu es Animagus, alors ?

\- En quoi cela vous intéresse ? demanda froidement le Serpentard.

\- Ecoute, Harry, je suis désolé pour tes parents, mais il faut me comprendre, j'étais le plus faible des quatre ! Je pensais qu'être Mangemort m'apporterait ce que je n'avais jamais eu ! J'ai dû trahir James et Lily, c'est regrettable, mais au vu de la menace que vous représentiez ton frère et toi…

\- Je me fous complètement de ce que vous avez fait aux Potter, sale rat ! s'exclama Harry avec colère. Mais vous avez trahi la personne qui vous a protégé ! Vous avez trahi Sirius, alors qu'il vous défendait contre les Serpentard ! Vous avez trahi Remus, en vous alliant au Maître de Greyback !

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, vraiment… dit Peter, faussement triste.

\- Vraiment ? railla l'adolescent. Alors pourquoi vous êtes-vous échappé d'Azkaban, si ce n'est pour permettre à Voldemort de revenir ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venus à Poudlard, si ce n'est en croyant que tuer Potter vous aiderait au retour de Voldemort ? Ne me faites pas croire que vous avez des regrets, Peter, car je sais que vous n'en avez pas.

\- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas de regrets, mis à part le fait d'avoir trahi Sirius et Remus, admit Peter. Pour le reste, je l'ai fait et j'en suis fier.

Harry allait répondre quand il sentit le froid familier des Détraqueurs non loin de lui. Cependant, ils ne s'approchaient pas. Ils se dirigeaient vers le dernier endroit où Peter était resté. Vers le Saule Cogneur.

\- Sirius, Remus, souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Il se tourna vers Peter, rajoutant tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour l'empêcher de bouger et se retransforma en Tigre, se dirigeant le plus vite possible vers le lac.

En arrivant près de là où il avait laissé Sirius et Remus, il n'aperçut aucun d'eux. Il voyait cependant très bien les dizaines de Détraqueurs qui s'approchaient de l'école.

\- _Spero Patronum_ ! s'écria-t-il après avoir repris forme humaine.

Son Patronus sortit de sa Baguette, mais il était trop faible. Ce fut à peine si les Détraqueurs reculèrent. Cela attira plutôt leur attention, et ils changèrent de trajectoire, se dirigeant sur Harry.

\- _Spero Patronum_ ! répéta-t-il. _SPERO PATRONUM_ !

Harry se sentit chanceler, songeant que Sirius avait raison : combattre un Epouventard-Détraqueur n'était rien par rapport au fait de se retrouver devant de réels Détraqueurs.

Juste avant de s'évanouir, Harry eu le temps de voir une lumière éblouissante, provenant de l'autre côté du lac, qui fit fuir les Détraqueurs.

L'Héritier Black grogna, essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Il se réveille ! s'exclama une voix familière. Appelez Mrs Pomfresh !

\- Harry ? intervint une autre voix près de lui.

L'adolescent sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux, et il reconnut la façon dont Sirius avait de remettre ses cheveux en place.

\- Sirius, souffla-t-il difficilement, essayant toujours d'ouvrir les yeux. Remus ?

\- Il est dans la Forêt, Harry, il gambade, répondit son Parrain.

Cela le fit ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu l'as laissé seul ? s'indigna faiblement l'adolescent.

\- Tu étais blessé ! répondit l'ancien Gryffondor, légèrement amusé.

\- Je m'en fiche, retournes-y, tout de suite ! lui ordonna son filleul.

\- On s'occupera d'Harry, Professeur Black, c'est promis, fit la voix de Neville.

Le Serpentard se tourna en direction de la voix, pour le voir assis de l'autre côté de son lit. Luna et Ginny dormaient à côté, de même que Potter et Weasley. Seule Hermione était réveillée, assise entre les lits de Potter et Weasley.

Son parrain acquiesça, sortant de la pièce au moment où Dumbledore y entrait.

\- Ah, je vois que vous êtes réveillé, M. Potter-Black-Lupin, fit-il avec un sourire. Magnifique ! Pouvez-vous me raconter ce dont tu te souviens, à partir du moment où tes amis sont revenu au château ?

Harry narra la transformation de Remus, puis la façon dont Peter s'était échappé. Sa course poursuite avec le rat, bien sûr sans révéler sa condition d'Animagus, puis leur discussion. La façon dont il avait senti les Détraqueurs, et la façon dont il avait essayé de se défendre contre eux, sans beaucoup de succès. Et il finit sur la manière dont une personne inconnue avait repoussé les Détraqueurs.

\- Et Pettigrow ? demanda Harry à la fin de son récit. Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

\- Hélas, je crains que M. Pettigrow se soit de nouveau échappé, soupira le Directeur.

\- Je vais le chercher ! décida l'Héritier Lupin en sortant du lit.

\- Harry, non ! refusa catégoriquement Neville. Tu dois te reposer ! Ton niveau de Magie était au plus bas quand on t'a ramené.

\- Je me fiche pas mal de mon niveau de Magie, Nev', répliqua Harry. Ce rat a trahi mes Tuteurs, et il est également la raison pour laquelle Voldemort a essayé de nous tuer Potter et moi. Je ne vais pas attendre sans rien faire alors qu'il est dans la nature !

\- Et comment comptes-tu le retrouver ? cingla l'Héritier Londubat, à bout de patience. Cela fait une heure que l'on t'a retrouvé, ce qui veut dire que cela fait une heure que Pettigrow est libre. Il pourrait être n'importe où, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit resté à Poudlard, pas avec les Détraqueurs dans le coin.

Harry soupira, reconnaissant que son ami n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

\- Si seulement on pouvait remonter le temps… songea-t-il à haute voix.

Hermione releva les yeux de son livre, avant d'échanger un long regard avec le Directeur.

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen, fit celui-ci, surprenant les deux adolescents.

\- Quel moyen ? interrogea Neville, septique.

\- Il se trouve que pour suivre toutes ses options, Miss Granger ici présente à reçu l'autorisation de posséder un Retourneur de Temps, expliqua Dumbledore. Vous pourriez vous en servir pour capturer Pettigrow et le mettre dans un endroit où il serait capturé.

Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers la Gryffondor, qui les fixait aussi.

\- Ce serait possible ? demanda l'Héritier Black.

\- Ce n'est qu'un retour en arrière de quelques heures, qui n'aura que peu de conséquences, réfléchit Hermione. Donc oui, ce serait possible.

\- Génial ! s'écria Harry.

\- Mais attention, vous ne devez pas vous voir vous-mêmes, sinon… les avertis Dumbledore avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas ? demanda Harry à la Gryffondor.

\- A une condition, fit celle-ci en attachant ses cheveux. Je suis du voyage.

\- D'accord, accepta Harry. Nev ?

\- Je pense que je vais vous laissez y aller à deux, fit celui-ci. Je vais veiller sur Ginny et Luna.

\- Merci, Neville.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Hermione, attendant ses instructions.

La Gryffondor s'approcha de lui tout en sortant une chaîne du col de sa chemise. Elle enroula la chaîne autour du cou d'Harry, prenant ensuite le petit sablier circulaire dans ses mains.

\- De combien d'heures doit-on reculer ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si on m'a retrouvé il y a une heure, je pense qu'il vaut mieux reculer de deux heures, répondit Harry.

\- Donc, deux tours, résuma Hermione en commençant à les faire.

\- A tout à l'heure, Nev ! eu-t-il juste le temps de dire avant de disparaître de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! La fin approche, je sais, c'est triste xD

Alors, comme vous l'avez vu, Harry a subi sa première transformation Animagus ! Pour le comment il a pu se transformer si tôt, l'explication sera dans un prochain chapitre ! ;)

L'action continu dans le prochain, avec le retour dans le temps d'Hermione et Harry ! ;) Vous allez enfin connaître la forme du Patronus d'Harry ( **Josh'** , je sais que tu l'attends depuis le début du Tome, tu dois encore être patiente une semaine ! ^^) ! Voilà voilà, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! :)

La semaine prochaine (le 07/07), ce sera l'avant-dernier chapitre !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	17. Le secret d'Hermione

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Oxytomire, aussidagility, Black Jo, Serpent d'ombre, Natulcien Anwamane, aya31, stormtrooper2, Woubidou, shenendoahcalyssa, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Sombradele, Karozthor the Necronomagus, Diane, Rose-Eliade, Maeva Cerise, .Shakespeare, PercabethHp, Joshiroo, Mathilde, Le Poussin Fou, Aurelie Malfoy, Delphm76.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

ON A DEPASSE LES 300 REVIEWS, MERCI A TOUS ET A TOUTES ! *cœur cœur partout sur vous !*

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Guérir Remus n'est pas dans mes projets, tout simplement parce que sa Lycanthropie fait partie de lui, et que cela rend son personnage intéressant ! Ahah, je suis pas d'accord, c'est toi qui copie sur moi xD (PS : une fille, et toi ?)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Ahah, ton intuition n'est pas mauvaise, tu auras la réponse dans le prochain chapitre !

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;)

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review, Woubi ! :D Pour la suite, c'est maintenant ! (Et oui, tu as un compte, tu devrais l'utiliser xD)

 _Diane_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Ahah, pour l'utilisation du Retourneur de Temps, il te suffit de lire ce chapitre ! Enjoy ! o/

 _Mathilde_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

* * *

Alors, oui, je poste à nouveau plus tôt, tout simplement parce que je ne serais pas du tout dispo demain, de 8h à 22h, donc je préfère poster maintenant !

Donc voilà le chapitre du retour dans le temps ! Et vous allez enfin découvrir la forme du Patronus d'Harry !

Bonne lectures ! ;)

* * *

 _Saving Buckbeak_ , John Williams.

 _Forward To Time Past_ , John Williams.

 _The Dementors Converge_ , John Williams.

* * *

Chapitre Seize :

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait toujours dans l'infirmerie, qui était vide, cette fois-ci.

\- 19 heures 30, fit Hermione en regardant le cadran de l'Ecole. Où étions-nous à 19 heures 30 ?

\- On allait dans le parc, nous, dit Harry. Vous par contre, je ne sais pas.

\- On était chez Hagrid, répondit Hermione. C'est lui qui a rendu le rat à Ron. On pensait que c'était Croutard, mais visiblement, non.

\- Allons nous placer vers chez Hagrid, alors, on pourra vous suivre de loin, puis on ira vers le lac, là où les Détraqueurs vont arriver.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais capturer Pettigrow ? s'enquit Hermione en sortant dans le parc.

\- Bien sûr, mais pour ne pas prendre le risque de me croiser vers lui, nous irons quand je serais revenu pour combattre les Détraqueurs, tu me suis ?

La Gryffondor acquiesça, prenant la direction de la Cabane de Hagrid.

Ils se postèrent dans le champ de citrouille du demi-géant et attendirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio d'or arrivait, Hermione toujours plongée dans un livre.

\- Tu sais, fit remarquer Harry. On se demandait tous comment tu faisais pour aller à deux cours à la fois…

\- Vous le saviez ? répondit la brune, étonnée.

\- Tu étais avec Théo et moi en Arithmancie, mais tu étais également avec Neville, Blaise et Daphnée en Divination, expliqua Harry. On s'en est rendu compte dès le premier cours. Mais je n'avais jamais pensé que le Ministère donnerait des Retourneur de Temps à des élèves de treize ans.

\- J'ai dû promettre que je m'en servirais pas autrement que pour les cours, expliqua à son tour Hermione. Promesse que je suis en train de briser, d'ailleurs. Et le Professeur McGonagall a appuyé ma demande, en disant que j'étais une élève sérieuse qui supporterait le travail supplémentaire.

\- Et alors, tu t'en sors comment ? s'enquit Harry en regardant Weasley discuter avec Hagrid.

\- J'ai abandonné la divination il y a plus d'un mois, fit Hermione. Pas parce que je ne supportais pas le travail, mais plutôt parce que la matière est complètement stupide. On ne peut pas prévoir l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé, c'est impossible ! Et je pense que je vais abandonner l'Etude des Moldus également. Sans ces deux matières, je retrouverais un Emploi du Temps normal.

\- Il te restera donc Arithmancie, Runes et Soins aux Créatures Magiques, réfléchit Harry. Comme moi, en fait.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Hermione.

\- Croutard ! fit joyeusement Weasley de chez Hagrid. Je pensais qu'il était mort !

\- Je l'ai retrouvé il n'y a pas longtemps, fit Hagrid. Par contre, je suis désolé, mais il a dû se battre avec un autre rat, parce qu'il lui manque une patte.

\- Et Potter qui ne réagit même pas, soupira Harry en secouant la tête. Je me demande s'il a un cerveau.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il réagi ? s'enquit Hermione, confuse.

\- Pettigrow est censé être à Poudlard pour tuer Potter, il a trahis les Potter, et il est dit dans tous les journaux que sa forme Animagus est un rat des champs gris auquel il manque une patte, marmonna Harry. Si avec ça, il ne réagit pas quand il se retrouve devant un rat correspondant _parfaitement_ à la description, je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui.

\- Tu ne crois pas être un peu dur avec lui ? demanda Hermione. Tu ne le connais même pas !

Harry renifla, mais refusa de répondre.

\- Vous sortez, dit-il pour détourner la conversation.

Les trois Gryffondors reprenaient en effet le chemin de Poudlard.

\- Donne-moi ta main, je vais nous désillusionner pour qu'on puisse vous suivre, fit Harry.

Hermione s'exécuta, et Harry lui jeta le sort avant de le faire sur lui-même, les rendant tous deux invisibles.

\- Où as-tu appris ce sort ? demanda Hermione alors qu'ils suivaient son double.

\- Sirius et Remus, répondit Harry.

\- Et pourquoi as-tu appris autant de sort ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Je ne sais même pas s'il est enseigné à Poudlard ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais en danger de mort constant !

Le souvenir du visage ensanglanté de Kevin lui revint subitement, et il se tendit, ce qu'Hermione remarqua très bien.

\- Excuse-moi, fit-elle. Cela ne me regarde pas. Je suis juste trop curieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, marmonna Harry. Disons que j'avais mes raisons.

\- Croutard, calme-toi ! s'exclama Weasley alors que le rat s'agitait furieusement.

 _Croutard_ finit par échapper des mains du frère de Ginny, pour tomber presque immédiatement dans la gueule de Pattenrond.

Le chat partit en direction du Saule Cogneur en passant devant Harry et ses amis, poursuivi par Weasley, Hermione, Potter puis par Ginny, puis par Harry, Neville et Luna.

\- Je me demande comment Pattenrond a su immobiliser le Saule Cogneur, fit doucement Hermione en voyant son chat appuyer sur le nœud pour laisser passer Ron, Tristan, Ginny et elle.

\- Il n'y a que trois personnes, hormis Dumbledore, Pomfresh et moi, qui ait pu lui dire comment passer, réfléchit Harry. Et vu que l'un est un Loup-Garou et l'autre un imbécile, il ne reste plus que le cabot.

\- Ton parrain ? s'étonna Hermione avant de s'expliquer. J'ai entendu le Professeur Rogue l'appeler comme ça, une fois.

\- Oui, mon parrain, admit Harry. Je me demande pourquoi, par contre.

Une fois son double, Neville et Luna entrés, la Gryffondor et lui se placèrent près de l'endroit où aurait lieu la transformation de Remus.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit très long, fit Hermione. On n'est pas restés très longtemps dans la Cabane Hurlante avant que tes Tuteurs n'arrivent. D'ailleurs, comment sont-ils venus ?

Harry eu un sourire en coin, tout en fixant la Gryffondor, qui se mit à rougir.

\- Désolée, je suis vraiment trop curieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Harry. Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est grâce à ça.

Il désigna son Collier, toujours placé en évidence sur sa chemise.

\- Ton collier ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple collier, explicita Harry. C'est un Portoloin, créé par les Gobelins. Le pendentif représente les armoiries des Black, des Lupin et des Potter. Mais si je pointe ma Baguette dessus en disant les surnoms de mes Tuteurs, ils seront transportés vers moi. Si je veux les rejoindre, je dois dire un de leur nom complet.

\- Waouh ! s'extasia Hermione. Il a dû être horriblement compliqué à faire !

\- C'est un travail de Gobelins, répéta Harry. Ils n'ont aucun mal avec ce genre de choses.

\- Mais je croyais que les Gobelins n'offraient rien aux Sorciers ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est ce que M. Potter m'a dit, en tout cas.

\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que Potter Père dit, fit Harry avec mépris. Généralement, les Gobelins ne font effectivement rien pour les Sorciers. A moins de faire partis d'une grande Famille de Grande-Bretagne _et_ d'être respectueux envers eux.

Harry fit une pause, rangeant son Collier-Portoloin dans sa chemise.

\- Je suis l'Héritier Potter et Black, deux des trois plus importantes Familles de Grande-Bretagne, et l'Héritier Lupin, une des plus importantes Familles françaises, continua-t-il. Et nous sommes en très bon terme avec les Gobelins qui s'occupent de nos voutes. C'est pour cela qu'ils proposent ce genre de service. Mais il ne faut pas croire, ce n'est pas gratuit, loin de là.

Hermione acquiesça, enregistrant ses informations. Cela lui permettait d'en apprendre plus sur le Monde qui était désormais le sien.

\- Nous sortons, dit-elle en apercevant un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

Ils se levèrent, et virent Harry annoncer que la pleine lune était ce soir. Remus se cambra, inquiétant Sirius et son filleul.

\- Cela doit être horriblement douloureux, fit doucement Hermione en entendant les cris de Remus.

\- Plus que tu ne l'imagines, souffla Harry.

Ils virent les Gryffondor partir dès que Sirius leur en donne l'ordre, puis les trois autres obéirent à Harry quelques minutes plus tard. La transformation de Remus amena les larmes aux yeux d'Hermione, larmes qu'elle cacha du mieux qu'elle put. Le Tuteur d'Harry n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié.

\- Pourquoi ne t'attaque-t-il pas ? fit Hermione avec ébahissement en voyant le Loup-Garou lécher le visage du Serpentard.

\- Déjà, il est sous l'influence de la Potion Tue-Loup, expliqua Harry. Et en plus, je fais partie de sa meute. Le loup me reconnaît comme son petit. Il ne me fera jamais de mal.

\- Ce genre de détails ne sont pas dans les livres… fit Hermione.

\- Les livres ne font pas tout, Hermione, lui fit gentiment Harry. Il y a aussi l'expérience, qui compte. Tant que tu ne vis pas avec un Loup-Garou ou que tu n'en connais pas, tu pourras lire tous les livres que tu veux, tu ne t'y connaîtras pas beaucoup.

Hermione voulu répliquer, mais elle ne fit qu'acquiescer.

\- Tu es parti après Pettigrow, fit-elle en le voyant s'enfoncer dans le parc. Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répondit mystérieusement le Serpentard.

Et en effet, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que la présence des Détraqueurs se faisait plus importante, un Tigre émergea des hautes herbes en face d'eux, reprenant sa forme humaine.

\- Harry, tu es Animagus ! s'exclama Hermione, choquée.

\- C'est tout récent, mais oui, acquiesça-t-il.

\- _Spero Patronum !_ fit son double.

Harry vit son Patronus, trop faible, faire reculer légèrement les Détraqueurs, qui se dirigèrent ensuite vers son double.

\- _Spero Patronum ! SPERO PATRONUM !_

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry comprit d'où venait le Patronus inconnu qui avait repoussé les Détraqueurs. Sans perdre un instant, il s'avança en sortant sa Baguette :

\- _Spero Patronum !_ s'écria-t-il.

Son Patronus, plus gros que jamais, chargea les Détraqueurs, qui partirent le plus loin possible. Une fois les Détraqueurs éloignés, le Patronus retourna vers Harry, qui put enfin voir sa forme.

\- Ton Patronus est un Phénix, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, impressionnée.

Harry eu un sourire, qui s'effaça quand le Patronus se rapprocha de lui. Le Phénix possédait des yeux vairons, un bleu et un marron.

L'image d'un petit garçon brun aux yeux vairons se superposa dans son esprit, et il recula d'un pas en comprenant.

 _Kevin…_

Son Patronus représentait son défunt meilleur ami. Pourquoi un Phénix ? Peut-être parce qu'Harry n'oublierait jamais Kevin, ou parce que le Phénix était la Créature Magique préférée de son ancien meilleur ami ?

Il ne le savait pas, et il s'en fichait.

\- Viens, Harry, on doit y aller, fit Hermione, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il vit son Directeur de Maison s'approcher de lui pour le placer sur un brancard, puis repartir vers le château.

\- Monte sur mon dos, Hermione, on ira plus vite si je me transforme, dit-il en se baissant légèrement.

La Gryffondor hésita quelques secondes, mais obéit. Elle se plaça sur le dos du Serpentard, qui se concentra sur sa forme Animagus.

Le Tigre apparut soudainement et partit en courant vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Pettigrow, Hermione accrochée de toutes ses forces à son cou.

Une fois arrivé vers l'arbre où Harry avait enchaîné Pettigrow, il reprit forme humaine, faisant descendre la Gryffondor de son dos avant de jurer copieusement.

Les cordes qui enchaînaient Pettigrow étaient au sol, mais aucune trace de l'évadé d'Azkaban.

\- Foutu rat ! ragea Harry. La prochaine fois que je le trouve, je le _massacre_ !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne commenta pas.

\- Il est 20 heures 40, et nous devons retourner à l'infirmerie pour 21 heures 30, fit-elle après avoir regardé sa montre. Que fait-on, en attendant ?

\- Très bonne question, soupira Harry en s'affalant sur le sol.

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Hermione se décida à parler :

\- Alors comme ça, tu es Animagus ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry éclata de rire.

Plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie, arrivant au moment où leurs doubles partaient dans le Passé.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Neville.

\- Pettigrow s'est enfui, répondit Harry avant de reprendre place dans son lit. On a fait tout ça pour rien.

\- Dommage… soupira Neville avant de se ressaisir. Bon, par contre, vous me racontez ?

\- C'est toi qui raconte, Hermione, dit immédiatement Harry en fermant les yeux.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'exécuta.

* * *

Voilà pour le voyage dans le passé d'Hermione et Harry ! ;)

Alors, que pensez-vous du Patronus d'Harry ? Beaucoup pensaient que ce serait un chien, ou loup ou même les deux, mais non ! xD Je trouvais logique de rendre hommage au petit Kevin, parce que c'est pour lui qu'Harry a fait en sorte de devenir plus fort, de s'entraîner tous les matins comme il le fait... Et pour ce qui est du phœnix, je trouve que ça le représente bien... Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Oh, et pour la phrase d'Hermione à propos de Tristan : " _Tu ne crois pas être un peu dur avec lui ? Tu ne le connais même pas !_ "... Depuis le Tome I, je décris Tristan du point de vue d'Harry, et ce n'est pas très flatteur, il faut l'avouer. Mais comme Hermione le dit si bien, Harry ne connaît pas réellement Tristan. Il a ses bons côtés, qui finiront par apparaître, tout simplement parce qu'il va finir par grandir. Je voulais juste amorcer le changement ! ^^

Pour le reste du chapitre, je n'ai pas grand-chose à expliquer... Mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

A samedi (le 14/05) prochain pour la suite, qui sera le dernier chapitre de ce Tome !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	18. La fin d'une année

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : aya31, Natulcien Anwamane, Black Jo, stormtrooper2, Serpent d'ombre, Karozthor the Necronomagus, Rose-Eliade, PercabethHp, Aurelie Malfoy, Le Poussin Fou, Oxytomire, aussidagility, Always-Slythendor, shenendoahcalyssa, Maeva Cerise, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Vitani, Mathilde.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

Le Poussin Fou : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est du rat, il fallait qu'il s'échappe, pour aider Voldy à revenir ! ;)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Ah, c'est rare des gars qui lisent des fanfics, j'en connais que deux ^^

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Et oui, Hermione va finir par se rapprocher du groupe des Serpentard, tout en restant ami avec Ron et Tristan, bien entendu !

 _Vitani_ : Merci pour ta review, contente que cela te plaise ! :D

 _Mathilde_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour ce qui est du Patronus d'Harry, il représente Kevin parce que c'est pour lui qu'il s'est entraîné autant ses dernières années, pour respecter la promesse qu'il lui a faite... Et pourquoi un phénix ? Tout simplement parce qu'Harry n'oublieras jamais Kevin, et que je trouvais que le phénix correspondait bien à Harry ! ;)

* * *

Voilà le dernier chapitre de ce Tome ! Et comme toutes mes fins, c'est un peu expédié rapidement, tout simplement parce que je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les écrire... J'essaye de m'améliorer, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas glorieux xD

En tout cas, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Mishief Managed_ , John Williams.

* * *

Chapitre Dix-Sept :

Le lendemain, Remus arriva à l'infirmerie, fatigué mais pas blessé, pour une Potions revigorante, afin qu'il puisse tenir debout toute la journée.

\- Alors, louveteau, que s'est-il passé hier après ma transformation ? demanda-t-il à Harry une fois sa Potion prise.

\- Je vais attendre que tout le monde arrive pour te raconter, dit le Serpentard. Cela serait beaucoup trop long de tout répéter.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, les autres arrivaient, c'est-à-dire Daphnée, Blaise, Théo, Astoria, Owen, Adrian, Sarah, Marcus, et Sirius.

Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Potter, Weasley et lui avaient passé la nuit à l'infirmerie, sur ordre express de Mrs Pomfresh.

Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes plus tard, souhaitant lui aussi connaître la fin de l'histoire.

\- On commence par où ? demanda Neville.

\- Le début ! firent tous les Serpentard de la pièce.

\- C'est fou ce que vous pouvez être curieux, vous les serpents, marmonna l'Héritier Londubat.

Il prit cependant le début du récit, racontant l'altercation avec Pettigrow dans la Cabane Hurlante avec le plus de détails possibles.

Luna poursuivit avec l'arrivée des Tuteurs d'Harry, et narra les évènements jusqu'à la transformation de Remus.

Harry prit la suite, parlant, sans trop de détails, de la façon dont il avait poursuivi Pettigrow dans le parc, puis le fait qu'il était revenu en sentant les Détraqueurs approcher de la position de Sirius et Remus.

\- C'est tout ? fit Astoria, déçue.

\- Bien sûr que non, nia Neville avec un petit rire. On parle d'Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, là, il y a _forcément_ plus !

\- Nev ! s'exclama Harry, faussement indigné alors que les autres éclataient de rire.

\- Il n'a pas tort, Harry, ricana Sirius, se prenant un regard noir de son filleul.

\- Bon, il y a autre chose, admit Harry, provoquant des sourires. Mais je n'ai pas envie de le raconter.

\- Ca va encore être à moi de raconter ? se plaignit Hermione, une moue faussement boudeuse sur le visage.

\- En même temps, c'est grâce à toi que l'on a pu faire ça, fit Harry. Il faut assumer, Hermione !

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Potter et Weasley.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en sortant la chaîne de son Retourneur de sa chemise, pour la montrer à tout le monde. Ceci est un Retourneur de Temps, c'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu suivre tous mes cours cette année.

Les bouches de ces deux amis Gryffondor formèrent un O parfait, alors que les Serpentard ne faisaient qu'acquiescer.

\- Hier, Harry voulait absolument trouver Pettigrow, mais Neville lui a fait remarquer que le rat avait une heure d'avance sur lui, expliqua-t-elle. Notre Serpentard préféré a donc regretté de ne pas pouvoir remonter le temps. Et c'est là que le Retourneur de Temps intervient. Nous sommes remontés deux heures plus tôt, à 19 heures 30 pour être exact.

Elle fit une pause, rangeant le Retourneur dans sa chemise.

\- On est allé se placer vers chez Hagrid, puis on a suivi mon double, Tristan et Ron quand ils sont sortis. On vous a suivi quand Pattenrond a pris Queudver dans la gueule et on s'est arrêtés quand on est tous entré sous le Saule Cogneur.

Elle fit une pause, se tournant vers son Professeur de DCFM.

\- D'ailleurs, on se demandait avec Harry, pourquoi avez-vous appris à Pattenrond la façon de passer sous le Saule sans se faire déchiqueter par ses branches ?

Sirius eu un sourire en coin alors que les autres le regardaient, étonnés.

\- Je me suis dit qu'en tant que chat, il pourrait m'aider à trouver Peter quand il était sous sa forme de rat, expliqua Sirius. Il a eu du mal à me faire confiance, au début, mais il a fini par accepter. Je lui ai fait comprendre que s'il l'attrapait, il devrait l'enfermer dans la Cabane Hurlante et venir me chercher. Il est plutôt intelligent, comme chat.

\- Sirius… fit Harry après quelques secondes de silence. Tu veux dire que tu es allé demander de l'aide à un _chat_ ? Alors que tu _détestes_ les chats ?

\- Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, parfois, se moqua Sirius.

Harry secoua la tête, exaspéré, avant de faire signe à Hermione de continuer.

\- On s'est placés à l'endroit où les Détraqueurs viendraient, et on a attendu, fit-elle. Vous êtes sorti, mais la lune s'est levée, et le Professeur Black nous a dit de partir. Après la transformation de M. Lupin, Harry est partit poursuivre Pettigrow, et nous, on attendait toujours.

Hermione se tut quelques secondes, regardant Harry, lui demandant silencieusement si elle pouvait poursuivre.

Harry regarda toutes les personnes présentes, et finit par acquiescer.

\- Après quelques temps à attendre, et alors que le Détraqueur se rapprochait, un Tigre est apparu dans le parc. Un Tigre qui s'est changé en Harry.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry, avant qu'un grand sourire n'apparaisse sur les visages de Sirius et Remus.

\- Tu as réussi la transformation ? s'extasia son Animagus de Tuteur. Mais c'est génial ! Animagus avant 14 ans, Harry, tu te rends compte ?

\- Disons que la situation a beaucoup aidé, nuança Harry. C'était une transformation spontanée, sous le coup du besoin. Comme tu le sais, la transformation est plus simple après.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une transformation spontanée ? demanda Ginny, curieuse.

\- Une transformation spontanée, intervint Dumbledore d'un ton docte, est une transformation qui se fait chez un Sorcier qui est en train d'apprendre à devenir Animagus. Ce genre de transformation se fait dans une situation émotionnelle intense, et dans le cas où une des particularités de l'animal serait utile au Sorcier.

\- J'avais besoin de voir dans le noir, explicita Harry face aux regards interrogateurs.

Les autres acquiescèrent, comprenant enfin.

\- Ensuite, les Détraqueurs sont arrivés, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à les repousser, continua Hermione. C'est alors qu'Harry s'est avancé et a invoqué son Patronus.

\- Attend deux minutes, la coupa Potter. Tu veux dire que Potter-Black-Lupin a raté son Patronus, mais en fait, qu'il l'a réussi ?

\- Non, le premier Harry a raté son Patronus, à cause du stress, je pense, mais quand ils ont remonté le temps, il l'a réussi, expliqua Astoria en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Donc, le Patronus qui a fait fuir les Détraqueurs est celui de Potter-Black-Lupin ? fit Weasley.

\- Cela t'étonne, Weasley ? railla Daphnée.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un regard noir à la Serpentard.

\- A quoi ressemble ton Patronus, Harry ? demanda Owen.

\- C'est un Phénix, répondit celui-ci.

\- Un Phénix aux yeux vairons, compléta Hermione.

\- Aux yeux vairons ? répétèrent Sirius et Remus d'une même voix.

\- Aux yeux vairons, acquiesça Harry.

\- Mais alors… comprit Sirius. Ton Patronus représente…

\- Oui, il _le_ représente, acquiesça de nouveau Harry.

Hormis Sirius et Remus, tous avaient des regards interrogateurs. L'Animagus et le Loup-Garou, eux, fixaient Harry, légèrement étonnés.

\- Ce n'est pas très étonnant, d'une certaine façon, fit Remus au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Après tout, c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé que tu as voulu t'entraîner encore plus qu'avant.

\- Et ensuite, on est allé voir Pettigrow, reprit Hermione quelques secondes plus tard. Mais il n'était déjà plus là. Alors on a attendu et on est revenu au moment où nos autres nous partaient.

Tout le monde acquiesça, et ils se séparèrent.

A la fin de la semaine, les huit amis se retrouvèrent dans les appartements de Sirius pour une réunion spéciale.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? demanda Ginny.

\- Sirius veut démissionner ! s'exclama celui-ci.

\- _Quoi ?!_ firent les autres avant de tous se mettre à parler en même temps.

\- Oh, stop ! s'exclama Sirius, ramenant le silence. A l'origine, j'ai pris ce poste parce que Peter rôdait autour de Poudlard. Maintenant qu'il est parti, je n'ai plus de raisons de rester.

\- Mais vous êtes le meilleur professeur qu'on ait eu ses trois dernières années ! s'exclama Neville.

\- Merci Neville, fit Sirius, reconnaissant. Mais bien que j'aime Poudlard, jouer le Professeur est amusant une année, mais ce n'est pas mon objectif de carrière. De plus, Remus est seul à la librairie depuis un an. Il faut que je retourne travailler avec lui, pour l'aider après les nuits de pleine lune.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça directement, au lieu de me dire juste : « Je démissionne ! » ? demanda Harry. J'aurais très bien comprit.

\- Pas faux… reconnut son parrain.

Il fit une pause, se plaçant plus confortablement sur son fauteuil.

\- En tout cas, j'ai gagné mon pari, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Quel pari ? firent Neville, Luna, Owen et Ginny.

\- Le pari que j'ai fait avec Harry, au début de l'année, comme quoi je ne resterais pas Professeur jusqu'à maintenant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et quel était l'enjeu ? demanda Ginny, intéressée.

\- Celui qui gagnerait pourrait faire faire à l'autre ce qu'il veut pendant toute une journée, répondit Sirius. Ahhh, Harry, tu vas en baver, sois en sûr.

Les amis de l'Héritier Black éclatèrent de rire, alors que celui-ci se renfrognait.

Il allait réellement en baver.

La fin de l'année passa rapidement, entre discussions et rires.

En sortant du Poudlard Express, Harry eu un sourire en songeant que son été serait amusant, entre l'anniversaire de Neville, le mariage d'Adrian et Sarah et la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Il rejoignit Remus, toujours souriant.

* * *

Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, tout comme le Tome dans son ensemble !

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, tout est plutôt clair, je pense...

A dans deux semaines (le 28/05) pour le premier chapitre du Tome IV !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir ! _


	19. Annonce Tome IV

**ANNONCE**

* * *

Bonjour bonjour, juste pour vous prévenir que **la publication du Tome IV a démarré** !

Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, voici le lien : s/11968728/1/Harry-Potter-Black-Lupin-Tome-IV

Bonne lecture a ceux qui iront voir ce nouveau Tome ! :)


End file.
